Desceo de beber sangre
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Johan es un vampiro que no puede dominar sus instintos pero todo cambia cuando bebe la sangre de Judai, Johan invita a Judai a vivir con el pero  ¿Que pasara si Johan no pude dominar sus instintos? nota JohanXJudai mujer  MI PRIMERA HISTORIA X3
1. Mordida

VampiryFairy: Si mi primera historia

Lady Rosa: Muy esta es una historia que tal vez tarde en actualizarse

VampiryFairy: Si así es pero no desesperen solo tardara un poco eso espero.

Lady Rosa: Disfruten y no olviden comentar.

Deseo de beber sangre: Capitulo1: Mordida.

Hola mi nombre es Judai Yuki, voy a la preparatoria Sakure es una escuela mixta tengo 17 añ yo solo soy una chica común bueno más o menos mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña bueno casi no los recuerdo la verdad en donde estoy viviendo ahora el hogar de una modista la cual es una ¡tirana sin compasión! Lo digo en serio me obliga a coser a diario los vestidos que ella no quiere terminar ella siempre dice-Yo no te adopte para que fueras mi hija si no para que seas mi empleada te quedo claro niña-

Y bla,bla,bla,bla, muérete y ve al infierno bruja.

Bueno ahora me encuentro en un , loco en cargo de esa esclavista pero es aunque no es muy tarde parece de media noche aquí esta tan oscuro aunque no son ni las 8 hay i mas con ese asesino loco suelto. Hay y si me topo con él? No, no, no, no ni pensarlo .

Genial estoy temblando, espero que sea por el frio si claro si estoy vestida con un suerte rojo, un pantalón negro y botas grises o sea no es el frio, bueno me dirijo a la estación de autobuses, pero no hay nadie ahí soy presa fácil para cualquier maniaco.

Muy cálmate Judai la noche esta tan oscura se siente la brisa de primavera revolviéndome el cabello mi cabello es un poco raro es corto pero largo en el frente es marrón chocolate en la parte baja pero naranja en la parte delantera. Por eso la esclavista también me dice- que horrible es tu cabello ten dinero y ve a la peluquería para que te lo arreglen-

De solo pensar en eso me hierve la sangre bueno mejor espero el condenado autobús.

-Crak-

Que fue eso? Mi mirada automáticamente se pasa en dirección a ese ruido pero no hay nadie

Genial mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido coloco mi mano sobre él con la esperanza de calmarlo

Y suspiro resignada ok cálmate que no pasa nada , no pasa nada

Que pasos? ahora si es oficial estoy asustada esos pasos parecen venir muy cerca de mi coloco mis brazos sobre mis oídos con la esperanza de ahogar el sonido eso me recuerda la noche que murieron mis padres.

Muy lentamente abro los ojos en dirección al sonido y no hay nadie.

Doy un suspiro a veces puedo ser tan paranoica , bueno mejor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Grito al ver enfrente de mi una figura de al menos 1.72 metros no puedo ver su rostro solo puedo ver sus ojos que sus ojos son muy extraños son naranjas ¿pero que? No puedo moverme.

La sombra se acerca hacia mi siento su aliento sobre mi rostro toma mis hombros con sus manos, me los sujeta demasiado fuerte lo único que hago es hacer una mueca de dolor me sujeta demasiado duro.

Me empuja con el enfrente de mi y me topa contra el poste de la luz lo único que puedo hacer es chillar de dolor ahora el dolor de mi espalda se mezcla con el dolor de mis hombros, se pega sobre mi cuerpo lo cual dificulta mi respiración oigo mi respiración dificultarse.

Ahora la sombra coloca su cabeza en mi cuello siento su respiración gélida sobre el siento un horrible nudo en mi estomago, tengo mucho miedo no me puedo mover ahora soy solo una muñeca de trapo en manos de un maniaco .

La sobra mueve su cabeza de mi cuello y se coloca en mi oreja izquierda la muerde por unos instantes. yo suspiro nunca sentí eso en mi vida la verdad se siente placentero pero esa es la opinión de mi cuerpo pero mi mente solo dice ¡escapa huye este maniaco te quiere violar¡ ¿no lo entiendes?.

Pero mi cuerpo toma el control.

Él para de morder mi oído y me susurra su voz es dulce pero áspera.

-Cálmate que dentro de poco morirás-dice tétricamente lo cual me dejo helada-no te preocupes

no sentirás dolor es mas lo contrario sentirás placer-

La sombra vuelve a colocar su cabeza en medio de mi cuello, el lame mi cuello.

Ahora veo porque dijo que sentiré placer. Pero se detiene siento sus dientes sobre mi cuello pero no son normales son puntiagudos como colmillos, ahora los inserta en mi cuello.

Gemí de dolor es un dolor sordo y agudo casi como alfileres pero de repente ese dolor se vuelve placer un placer que jamás e sentido es embriagante pero no quiero que pare jamás sentí esto en toda mi vida ,placer el cual rodea tomo mi cuerpo siento que mi cara arde , mi cuerpo al fin se mueve pero no como quiero coloco mis brazos debajo de los suyos y me muevo con el casi como una danza hipnótica en el movimiento me separo del duro poste separo mi cuello de el por un momento me giro rápidamente tomo su cabeza y la coloco de nuevo en mi cuello vuelve a insertar sus colmillos en mi cuello y yo coloco su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

Ahora lo único que hago es gemir de placer. Pero comienzo a sentirme mareada, pero siento demasiado placer para querer parar. Mi vista se nubla siento el cuerpo pesado, siento mucho sueño, siento que comienzo a caer al piso pero me sostienen y me cargan estilo novia como si fuera una pluma en vez de que pesar unos 48 kg al fin puedo ver su rostro es muy guapo sus ojos han cambiado de naranja a verde un hermoso verde esmeralda, y su cabello podría rivalizar con el mar un hermoso verde-azulado, que ser tan perfecto pero ahora tengo mucho sueño mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar lentamente al menos podre dormir recordando ese bello rostro de ángel ¿me pregunto si podre despertar que creo que no podre?.

Ah ¿Qué pasa? Siento que me cargan, siento carisias sobre mi cuerpo pero como si tomaran mi ropa y me la quitan siento el frio aire de la noche sobre mi piel expuesta, me vuelven a cargar de nuevo pero la atmosfera no es helada sino cálida y relajante siento que me sumergen sobre un liquido caliente pero es relajante la temperatura es exacta

.

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos al principio no puedo enfocar bien pero después de unos segundos se me hace posible lo primero que veo es el hermoso rostro de ángel. Pero su mirada es melancólica y triste me mira a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho perdóneme-dijo en susurro.

Trato de mover mis labios pero solo logro hacer una sonrisa torcida y tonta

Pero vuelve a sentir un sueño profundo y vuelvo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡despierta niña tonta! -oigo una voz en la lejanía y un suave movimiento sobre mis hombros dolientes.

Gustosa abro los ojos los ojos esperando ver esos ojos de ángel y lo hago pero no es mi ángel es mi esclavista favorita.

La señora Yuka Jazame es la dueña de una casa de costura tiene entre 30 o 35 años pero no lo se aunque me adopto hace 5 años al principio era amable y dulce pero cuando dejo de venir la trabajadora social se quito la mascar y se volvió una bruja siempre me obliga a coser como su empleada si no me creen vean mis manos están cubierta de pinchazos de alfileres y agujas

-buenas noches señora Jazame- digo de manera respetuosa como si fuera una muñeca perfectamente entrenada.

empiezo a ver a los lados como loca estoy en el baño de mi cuarto si si tengo mi propio baño pero no es que me guste porque yo lo limpio y aseo como mucama sin mencionar el resto de la casa.

Mi baño tiene ducha, bañera, lava manos y obviamente inodoro y un espejo en lado de la pared que es de azulejo blanco con detalles azules tenues, tengo un botiquín o no me acuerdo como se llama pero ahí guardo todas las cosas que necesito.

-¿Porque estabas dormida?-pregunto Yuka mientras mi mente digería lo ocurrido tan recientemente. Todo parece un sueño loco pero a la vez tan hermoso.

Bueno será mejor que me levante de tina

Comienzo a levantarme lentamente de la tina sujetada del borde de esta ¿pero que?

Al pensar esto me sumerjo fuertemente en la tina la señora Jazame me veo confusa.

Mi ropa ya no esta que paso con ella bueno eso y que este en mi casa si hace solo un segundo estaba esperando un dichoso autobús.

-Bueno como estas de payasa espero que te seques te vistas y …(Escuchare mi frase favorita de ella)…te pongas a trabajar-

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza.

La bruja sale de mi baño y se va . Yo me vuelvo a levantar de la tina me coco mi toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salgo del baño hacia mi cuarto mi cuarto es pequeño(Bueno no tanto pero es que ahí también esta mi área de trabajo) tengo un escritorio con lápices y papel, una cama normal con un peluche que me regalaron mis padres sin el cual no puedo dormir es un Hane Kuribo , un tocador, un armario, y mi área de trabajo una máquina de coser eléctrica, sobre otro escritorio, un maniquí de costura.

Bien ahora a por desgracia trabajar bien me quito la toalla voy al armario y saco mi pijama una camisa de manga corta blanca, y un pantalón rojo.

Bien ahora¿ acaso no estuve soñando? Digo atónita al ver en el espejo las marcas de manos en mis hombros y los 2 enormes agujeros de mi cuello .

Bueno cálmate Judai bien terminare de vestirme y luego trabajo eso me quitara el susto si eso y así lo hago ahora a trabajar.

VampiryFairy: Bueno que les pareci?

Lady Rosa: No olviden comentar.


	2. Encuentro

**VampiryFairy: **capitulo 2.

**Lady Rosa**: ¿no deberías de esperar a que comenten?.

**VampiryFairy:** bueno si pero la próxima semana no podre escribir por temas confidenciales

**Lady Rosa:** ah bueno por eso la escritura tan corrida por falta de tiempo.

**VampiryFairy**: exacto haci que ya saben paciencia, sin más preámbulos capi 2 .

Nota: tal vez los capítulos no tarden tanto porque me encanta escribir como loca

Para mi escribir a diario es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y si tengo vida social para que sepan y no critiquen

************************************************************************* **Capitulo 2: Encuentro**

¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto viendo la habitación esta tan oscuro y hace tanto frio trato de frotar mis brazos con mis manos pero no funciona ¿acaso este es el umbral de la muerte?

¿Acaso estoy muerta? Bueno eso no me importaría mucho en la escuela solo mis amigos me comprenden pero me miran con tanta lastima como si fuera una cachorrita abandonada a su propia suerte, en mi casa soy solo una sirvienta, mucama, esclava,.

Si no fuera porque no tengo coraje para…herirme hace mucho hubiera terminado con mi vida

Al menos podre ver a mis padres otra vez no los veo desde que tengo al menos unos 6 años en el orfanato las parejas siempre buscaban Varones o niñas bonitas y talentosas y yo era torpe , escuálida, débil hasta un ratón tenía más fuerza que yo por eso estuve 6 años ahí , cuando la Señora Jazame me adopto me trataba con cariño yo estaba feliz pero después me volvió su esclava.

Alguien me abraza desde atrás el envuelve sus brazos lentamente sobre los míos

Que bella sensación pero de repente desaparece como todo lo bueno en mi vida patética

Una hermosa luz aparece enfrente de mi es tan hermosa, cálida la luz se transforma en alguien la figura es clara al principio pero comienza a tomar forma es el ángel de anoche es tan bello como lo recuerdo ojos que opacan a las más bellas esmeraldas y un cabello tan bello como el mar de color verde-azulado,

Camina lentamente hacia mi llevándose a la oscuridad y el frio vuelve todo luz y calor

Se coloca enfrente de mí esta tan cerca de mi que siento su respiración en mi rostro rosándome dulcemente y toma mis manos entre las mías acerca tanto sus labios a los míos que siento su rose en los míos.

-Ding,ding,ding-

Abro mis ojos de golpe, aparto mi rostro de la mesa del escritorio de madera, me levanto perezosamente del escritorio y camino hacia mi escritorio en donde esta mi despertador lo apago y comienzo a alistarme para la escuela, mi uniforme de escuela es solo una camisa blanca de botones, debajo de un saco rojo carmesí, una falda gris, calcetines blancos y zapatos de broche grises.

Muy bien bajo las escaleras, comienzo a hacer el desayuno no solo el mío si no también el de la Señora Jazame los coloco en la mesa del comedor como el mío y cubro el de mi patrona en la mesa, tomo mi maleta café y salgo por la puerta principal cierro la puerta de no solo la de la casa si no también la de latienda si no la de la tienda camino por la calle empieza a sentirse el aire de otoño en el aire al fin llego a la escuela en la entrada veo a mi mejor amigo Sho Manjufuri el uniforme de las niñas y los niños es casi el mismo la única diferencia es que el de los niños usan pantalones grises y mocasines grises.

También esta Jim, Azuka, Fubuki, Rei, Ryo y Sakurei.

Sakurei su cabello es de color azul oscuro con fleco largo separado por 2 secciones y extremadamente largo hasta la cintura y ojos color miel.

-¡Hola Judai-Chan!-grita enérgicamente Sakí si es como le gusta que le digamos porque dice que no le gusta su nombre por ser tan largo.

-Buenos días compañera-saluda Jim mientras llego a donde están ellos Jim siempre puesto su sombrero vaquero es australiano es un estudiante de intercambio es muy alto esta es un año mayor que yo su cabello es negro y en punta, su ojo izquierdo esta cubierto por vendas no se que le paso pero no me animo a preguntarle yo mejor que nadie se lo que es traer malos recuerdos.

-Aniki buenos días- Sho siempre esta de buen humor su cabello es azul-verde claro tiene ojos grises y usa lentes un poco anticuados para mi gusto.

Azuka y Fubuki no han notado que he llegado están muy ocupados en su discusión de mañana para notarme.

Azuka tiene el cabello rubio cenizo y ojos miel en realidad siento hasta cierto punto celos de Azuka ella es hermosa, talentosa, tiene lindo cuerpo, es agradable, en la escuela le dicen la reina de las estudiantes de 2 año.

Y yo escuálida, débil, torpe, y poco desarrollada lo digo enserio mi pecho es muy pequeño para una chica de 17 años de edad.

Fubuki su hermano quiere ser estrella y creo que lo lograra es alegre, talentoso, imperativo y es según el el doctor del amor

Bueno luego sigue Rei es muy parecida a Sakí pero solo en algunos aspectos de carácter las 2 son eléctricas, mandonas y sobre protectoras con migo en ocasiones me sofocan aunque se que lo hacen de buena intención

-dong,dong, dong,dong-

Jim, Fubuki y Ryo se despiden de notros nuestro salón es el 2e,

Azuka empieza a hablar con Momoe y Junko(Ellas se sientan junto a Azuka en medio ,Momoe al lado derecho y Junko a la izquierda) las cuales me odian lo digo en serio me odian dicen que acaparo toda la atención de Azuka.

Sakí y Rei se sientan al lado derecho del salón en fila india Rei esta atrás de Sakí,

Sho se sienta detrás de mi .

**SE abre la puerta y entra el profesor Daitokuji Teacher. Pero hay alguien detrás de él pero no lo distingo bien.** **-Buenos días clases-** **Con eso la clase se pone en orden, el profesor a** **Hace un ademan para que alguien pase. La puerta se abre y pasa ¿Qué? Es el ángel vestido con el uniforme de mi escuela, pasa lentamente hacia un lado del centro del pizarrón se para erguido con los brazos detrás de su espalda siento que mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte que se podría escuchar en un kilometro** **El ángel empieza a buscar con la vista y se detiene donde yo estoy sentada me ve fijamente y me dedica la sonrisa más hermosa que haya en toda mi vida me auto señalo a mi misma.** **El profesor lo señala con un gracioso ademan y die** **-Este será su nuevo compañero Johan Anderson.-**

**VampiryFairy: **bien aquí ta el capitulo 2.

**Lady Rosa: **Bien esperamos comentarios


	3. Muñeca

**VampiryFairy: **capitulo 3 genial.

**Lady Rosa**: nota este capítulo tiene una advertencia.

**VampiryFairy:** es cierto si padeces de hemofobia, o detestas la sangre mejor no lo leas

**Lady Rosa:** aja porque este capítulo tiene escenas sangrientas lo digo en cerio.

**VampiryFairy**: exacto haci que ya saben , sin más preámbulos capi 3 .

*****************************************************************Capitulo 3: Muñeca ************************************************************************

¿Qué nuevo estudiante? El Ángel será mi nuevo compañero y me esta sonriendo no lo creo de seguro solo me confundió si eso debe ser pero me sigue sonriendo entonces ¿que deseara?

-Señor Anderson puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Yuki-Dijo el Sensei.

Genial ahora si que me concentrare en clases solo falte que babee.

El Ángel ….p-perdón Johan hace una reverencia y se sienta a mi lado dios creo que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier minuto.

Johan me ve por unos instantes y de nuevo me sonríe yo trato de decir algo pero solo balbuceo y no digo nada (Dios mátame ahora) lo digo enserio

-Hola – su voz están hermosa solo que ahora ya no es áspera es puramente aterciopelado que bella voz para un ser tan bello, pero ayer su voz era áspera

Acaso me abre equivocado bueno no sería la primera vez siempre me equivoco.

-Ah…hola ¿estas ahí?-Dice Johan parando mis locos pensamientos.

-A-A s-si mu-mucho g-gusto-Balbucee siento que mi rostro arde.-mi-mi nom-nombre es, es Judai-

-un placer me imagino que ya conoces mi nombre-volvió a sonreírme es oficial que ahora pondré al menos el 2 de menos atención en clase

Han pasado las 3 últimas horas de clases y no he puesto nada de atención y al fin es el receso lo que necesita tiempo para pensar.

Mis amigos y yo siempre almorzamos en el patio de la escuela debajo de un árbol Sakure ese es el mejor lugar para almorzar debido a la enorme sombra del árbol y el dulce aroma de las flores lo hace el mejor lugar de la escuela para almorzar pero ahora tengo que ir a dejar un libro a la biblioteca

El edifico de la biblioteca es enorme en la entrada esta la recepción el escritorio es de un color celeste pálido con un Jarrón de cristal de estilo arte moderno al pasar la recepción se encuentran los enormes muebles de libros en total son 5. La sección a la que tengo que ir es la numero 2 excelente solo dejare el libro y…..¿Qué hace Johan aquí? Johan esta parado en medio del estante del libro muy concentrado en su libro será mejor que me valla

Pero como al destino le gusta contradecirme me caigo al piso por atorarme con la alfombra y para echarle mas leña al fuego la falda se me levanta y Johan lo ve todo.

Pero se ofrece a ayudar a pararme se agacha y me ofrece su mano , gustosa la tomo pero es fría me levanta de un solo jalon como si no pesara nada nuestras miradas se encuentran pero me veo con miedo como si fuera una especie de demonio no me gusta cómo me mira así que rápida mente suelto su mano y empiezo acorrer donde están mis amigos.

Llego jadeante al lugar de almuerzo y me siento de inmediato Azuka no esta de seguro fue a comer con Momoe y Junko bueno no me molesta.

-Judai ten con mucho cariño-decía Sakí entregándome un bento de color rosado pálido olvide mencionar que Sakí es una obsesiva del rosa.

-Aniki no lo comas te vas a enfermar todo lo que cocina Sakí es peligroso para la salud-Decía Sho mientras comía un onigiri.

Sakí se enoja y lo golpea con su bento vacio Sakí y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace 6 años su madre murió en n incidente de carro vive con su padre y su hermana mayor de 21 años.

-Sho baka yo no cocino tan mal-

-La verdad si compañera la última vez que Karen comió algo hecho por ti el veterinario me pregunto si avía estado cerca de engrudo –dijo riéndose Jim.

-Judai mira lo que te traje-era la voz de Fubuki en ese instante yo estaba tomando un trago de te pero no estaba preparada para esto Fubuki trajo a Johan y lo sentó a mi lado pero yo del susto ni se si es posible pero me auto eche el te encima, Dios creo que ahora mi cara es roja, roja

Johan se ríe de mi pero me da un pañuelo para limpiarme.

-Que buen dia tuviste no Judai-decía Sakí animosa de camino a mi casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque Fubuki te trajo a tu príncipe en bandeja de plata-

-Aja bueno adiós-dije caminando eléctricamente hacia mi casa.

Por fin perdí de vista a Sakí muy bien ahora que una persona esta tirada en el piso será mejor que vea si esta bien

-Oiga¿ se encuentra bien?- pero no lo puedo ver bien solo veo unos ojos de color rojo brillante de momento siento mucho sueño aun mayor que el que sentí cuando Johan me mordió veo borroso lo ultimo que siento es el duro suelo de la calle.

Siento mis parpados pesado pero logro abrirlos pero esta no es mi casa es una catillo o algo haci las paredes son grises no hay nada mas en la habitación intento pararme pero no puedo mis muñecas, mis pierna están atadas a la silla pero mi ropa ya no estoy usando un mi uniforme envés de el llevo un vestido negro bueno no en su totalidad tiene una especie de corsé con listón negro con mangas blancas con un bello listón rojo al final en la cintura un retajo de tela colgante con el final en una flor roja, mi cuello tiene un collar tipo siglo 15 negro con una flor roja al lado derecho.

-Ya despertaste-oigo una vos tétrica a mi lado muevo la cabeza tanto como me lo permite la silla. Es un hombre de al menos unos 25 años de edad esta todo vestido de negro su cabello es rojo corto peinado perfectamente hacia atrás sus ojos también son rojos.

Se coloca enfrente de mi me ve de una manera tan lujuriosa el se relame los labios y levanta mi barbilla y me ve directamente a los ojos mientras su pulgar acaricia mi ojera derecha sus unas son largas siento que en cualquier instante me puede rasguñar.

-Ya veo porque Johan no te mato-dice el hombre mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

El hombre pasa su mano sobre mi pecho y suelta mi rostro no sin antes rasguñarme debajo del ojo, con su mano libre levanta un poco la falda y empieza a tocar varias partes de mi cuerpo se siente tan asqueroso.

-Delicioso-dice el hombre mientras sigue acariciándome pero para en mi pierna derecha en la parte de la entre pierna veo que de su manga aparece un cuchillo el hombre empieza a cortar mi pierna yo solo grito de dolor al sentir el frio metal de la hoja cortando mi piel y la sangre corriendo por mi pierna, cuando termina embadurna el cuchillo con mi sangre lo levanta y lo lame.

-Que exquisitez –dice el hombre con un hilo de mi sangre asomándose en sus labios.

Este loco me quiere matar intento moverme pero las ataduras me detienen

-Veo que quieres jugar bien juguemos – este demonio a parece enfrente de mi con otros 2 cuchillos enfrente de mí solo que más cortos como de 40 centímetro de largo.

-yo que tu gritaría haci Johan vendrá a rescatar a su doncella- dice el hombre colocando los cuchillos sobre mis muñecas pero ¿Doncella? No es el termino que se usaba para la gente virgen como sabe este maniaco que lo soy.

El demonio inserta los cuchillos en mis muñecas siento un agudo dolor no puedo evitar gritar cuando el cuchillo atraviesa toda mi muñeca esto duele tanto que siento que pierdo el sentido pero por desgracia no lo pierdo siento los hilos de sangre cubriendo mis manos.

El hombre asoma su rostro al mío.

- ja espero que a Johan le guste como vestí a su juguetito ¿Por qué debería torturarte cuando estas vestida de manera tan colegial? Si a mi me encanta la belleza fina-

De repente la puerta principal se abre de golpe y aparece ¿Qué Johan? Peor porque esta vestido haci?.

Johan esta vestido muy raro esta vestido por un saco sin mangas purpura oscuro, con hebillas en el pecho con puntos plateados a ambos lados saco se dividida en 2 partes una corta y una larga, una camisa negra de cuello alto , dos muñequeras altas negras, pantalones negros con cinturones purpuras oscuros botas purpuras de 2 seccione la mas alta era purpura oscura y la final era negra con detalles de cintas purpuras pero su ojos son naranjas al igual que ayer.

¿Qué será lo que me va a pasar temo lo peor?

**VampiryFairy: **no les dije que abría sangre.

**Lady Rosa**: cierto .

**VampiryFairy:** así Johan esta usando el traje que uso cuando fue controlado por Yubel porque creo que no describí bien

**Lady Rosa:** aja bueno de momento este será el ultimo capitulo que se subirá

**VampiryFairy**: por esta semana bueno al menos hasta el jueves ¿que creerían que quedaría asi no mas? Bueno hasta la proxiama .


	4. Vampiro

**VampiryFairy: ¡**volví!Capitulo 4 genial.

**Lady Rosa**: Este capítulo también tendrá sangre bueno más o menos.

**VampiryFairy: **si bueno que les puedo decir soy fan de las series de pelea y uso de armas n.n.

**Lady Rosa:** si pero cálmense esta historia mezcla eso y romance

**VampiryFairy**: pero para saberlo tendrán que leer X3 .

*****************************************************************Capitulo 4: Vampiro ****************************************************************

¿Por qué Johan esta vestido de esta manera? No parece el mismo y sus ojos son idénticos a los que vi cuando me mordió pero ahora sus ojos son tan salvajes tan hipnotisantez pero no se porque me siento tan vulnerable como si me viera como un bocadillo o algo de comer. No me gusta

El demonio mira a Johan y coloca un cuchillo en mi cuello puedo sentir la punta del cuchillo sobre mi cuello. Pero la punta tiembla miro al sujeto esta temblando ¿Pero porque? Si hace solo un momento me torturaba con placer y locura ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con Johan? Johan se ve tan salvaje y feroz no parece Humano pero eso ya lo sabia pero aun no se que es el

Johan aparece en un segundo enfrente del hombre muestra una sonrisa tan sádica y puedo ver unos enormes colmillos blancos los cuales relucen ante la luz de la luna que se cuela por la puerta atrás de el al mismo tiempo que se ve salvaje se ve hermoso con la luz de la luna llena atrás de su cuerpo el reflejo de Johan se ve en la hoja del cuchillo pero su cabello se ve más largo y oscuro.

-ha que me encuentro un vampiro sin clan ni poderes se atreve a tocar a mi doncella algo de mi propiedad- su voz también ha cambiado es la misma de anoche pero no tiene el derecho a decirme que soy algo al menos no el toda mi vida me han visto como un algo solo mis amigos no me han tratado como un algo si no como un quien pero que el me trate así ¿porque me afecta tanto?

-Y bien ¿Por qué tomaste a mi doncella? –Pregunto Johan el sujeto sigue temblando .

Las pupilas de Johan se contraen levemente un aura de color verde esmeralda rodea al demonio que me torturo y lo aparta fuertemente de mi lo jala hacia la derecha con una fuerza increíble que hace que la pared se empieza a agrietar y lo oigo chillar de dolor por el golpe pero no sangra con semejante golpe ¿porque no sangre posee alguna rotura de huesos?.

El sujeto solo me mira con rabia se abalanza contra mi no puedo mas y cierro con todas mis fuerzas los ojos ya tuve suficiente de esto no mas por favor…..no mas por favor…..no quiero volver a enfrentar a la muerte .

Espero el golpe pero este nunca llega en un desesperado intento abro los ojos con el miedo de ver al demonio pero Johan lo tiene sujeto del cuello escucho como se rompe el cuello del hombre pero ¿porque sigue respirando? Johan toma al hombre de la cabeza golpea su cabeza contra el suelo de nuevo el piso se rompe el hombre solo chilla de dolor pero de nuevo no comprendo porque no ha muerto aun ¿Acaso será y Johan también vampiros?

Automáticamente recuerdo una vez en casa de Sakí estábamos viendo la tele estaban dando un anime favorita de Sakí así que no me anime a cambiar de canal la serie se llamaba Black Blood Brothers yo veía como los personajes peleaban pero no sangraban me anime y le pregunte a Saki porque era eso ella me dijo que porque eran vampiros no sangraban solo sangraban si se cortaban con cuchillos pero sanaban rápidamente ya que eran vampiros también me dijo que solo se puede matar un vampiro si se le cortaba la cabeza o si se le atacaba con algo hecho de plata al analizar el comportamiento de Johan y ese demonio estoy segura que son Vampiros eso explica muchas cosas pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué Johan no me mato cuando me mordió? Tal vez por eso el hombre me secuestro pero el solo me toco y probo mi sangre ¿acaso Johan solo esta interesado por mi por mi físico? si hay chicas el doble de mejores que yo, mas bonitas y con mejor cuerpo o ¿acaso será por mi sangre? el hombre dijo que mi sangre era exquisita ahora comprendo porque Johan vino por mi soy solo un bocadillo para el y un juguetito por eso me dijo su doncella de seguro me usara para satisfacer sus bajos placeres y como podría oponerme si con mover un dedo destruiría mi frágil cuerpo humano en pedazos no se ¿porque me duele tanto me duele pero porque? De mis ojos brotan lagrimas pero yo no quiero llorar .

Johan toma un cuchillo de su bolsillo y trata de clavárselo al hombre en el pecho pero el hombre se mueve tan rápido que lo esquiva se para a mi lado colocando su mano debajo de mi barbilla.

-Dime Johan ¿Por qué no mataste a esta humana patética? si nunca has podido controlar tus instintos y eso te lleva a matar a tus victimas entonces dime ¿acaso esta chica será tu doncella entonces será tu juguete en la cama o solo será tu bocadillo privado?

Johan solo se quedo pensativo como me imagine solo seré todo eso para el.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja –carcajeaba divertido Johan acaso podría herirme mas ahora siento que el corazón se me rompe en pedazos.

-Te equivocas imbécil veras cuando probé la sangre de esta niña ella sentía placer y tu sabes que significa si no te lo explicare si un vampiro muerde a un humano el siente un dolor horrible o eso es lo normal pero si un vampiro muerde a una persona y esta siente un embriagante placer quiere decir que los destinos de esos 2 seres estarán entrelazados y quiero saber porque mi destino es ta entrelazado a esta niña hasta entonces la protegeré como a una doncella te quedo claro-

No se porque pero solo con oir esas palabras me sentí mejor sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo por así decirlo pero¿ porque me importa tanto lo que el píense?

El demonio que me torturo no le hizo mucha gracia ese comentario es mas rugió colérico como un animal salvaje apunto de atacar a su presa. Pero de nuevo Johan lo detuve con esa aura extraña de color verde y lo paralizo Johan tomo su cuchillo y corto al hombre en el hombro sangre sale de la herida del hombre después de unos segundo el hombre se vuelve cenizas blancas. Johan ve la sangre en la cuchilla y lame la sangre solo una vez y después la escupe se vuelve a verme con un hilo de sangre colgando de sus labios inexplicablemente tiemblo un horrible miedo invade mi cuerpo y comienzo a forcejar en la silla aun con el dolor de mis muñecas pero no explico mi inexplicable ataque de pánico hacia a el Johan camina lentamente hacia mi oigo el resonar de sus pasos en el suelo mi corazón late demasiado rápido siento que no puedo respirar Johan que solo a unos escasos 3 pasos de mi me ve fijamente y lame su labio superior sus pupilas vuelven a contraerse y la silla que aprisiona mi cuerpo se rompe en un gran número de pedazos caigo en cámara lenta hacia adelante juntamente apoyada en el pecho de Johan el cual rodea sus brazos sobre mis hombros sosteniéndome una especie de abrazo siendo que mi cara arde lentamente encuentro mis ojos con los de Johan pero Johan respira muy agitado como si se ahogase en un rápido movimiento levanta mi cuerpo como si nada y me carga estilo novia el dolor de mis muñecas empeora comienzo a sentir un horrible dolor de cuerpo ¿creo que es por la pérdida de sangre? El olor de la sangre comienza a marearme Johan cada vez respira mas agitado cuando mi sangre comienza a manchar sus ropas Johan abre la boca veo 2 enormes colmillos en ella poco a poco acerca los colmillos a mi cuello yo solo muevo mi cabeza de tal forma que tenga mejor acceso a el cerré fuertemente los ojos espere a sentir sus colmillos en mi piel pero no sentí nada cuando los abrí Johan tenia otra vez sus hermosos ojos esmeralda el solo me sonrió de manera melancólica y me dio un beso en la frente.

Comencé a ver que movía sus labios pero no escuchaba nada empecé a ver borroso y por ultimo colapse sobre su cuerpo.

**VampiryFairy: **bien casi no hubo sangre pero al fin sabe Judai lo que es Johan.

**Lady Rosa**: Si amen que lo descubrió .

**VampiryFairy: **en el próximo capitulo sabremos que quiso decir Johan con su doncella y un Vampiro sin clan

**Lady Rosa**: Si también conoceremos a Saku y Seth.

**VampiryFairy**: ¿Quiénes son? Tendrán que leer para averiguarlo n.n''.


	5. Pasado, Hermana, Sirviente

**VampiryFairy: **Capitulo 5 genial.

**Lady Rosa**: aquí abra una pequeña batalla pero no se describirá .

**VampiryFairy: **y también se manejara 2 tipos de narradores que participa en la historia y no.

**Lady Rosa:** si Dios quiera que nos salga bien u.u.

**VampiryFairy**: eso espero así hoy conoceremos un poco del pasado de Judai y a Saku y a Seth.

**Capitulo 5: Pasado, Hermana, Sirviente **

Cuando abrí los ojos todo se veía borroso sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado como si fuera de plomo veía todo borroso a mi lado pude distinguir un especie de bueno mancha café con verde la cual colocaba algo húmedo sobre mi frente estaba frio ese comportamiento me recordó a mi madre….mi madre era tan hermosa y grácil su cabello era café oscuro y tenia ojos azules siempre olía a manzanas o alguna fruta silvestre

Mis padres eran ejecutivos y casi nunca estaban en casa pero aun así cuando me enfermaba mi madre siempre se quedaba cuidándome aunque tuviera mucho trabajo siempre se quedaba con migo hasta que mejorara.

Aun lo recuerdo con toda claridad y desceraría no recordarlo.

Hacia mucho calor en mi cuarto demasiado yo estaba medio dormida pero escuche pasos delante de mi puerta lo cual me obligo a levantarme de mi cama

Lentamente abrí mu puerta las paredes de mi casa siempre tubo sus muros pintados de color blanco pero ahora tenía un tinte anaranjado oscuro y hacia un calor de los demonios.

Mi cuarto se encontraba cerca de las escaleras toda la casa tenia ese tinte anaranjado lentamente camine por las escaleras. Cuando llegue al primer piso el miedo corrompió mi cuerpo mi casa estaba en llamas todo se estaba quemando las paredes, los muebles, todo.

Me cubrí con la manga de mi pijama la nariz corrí hasta llegar a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a mis padres cuando al fin llegue no quise recordar lo que estaba viendo. Mi madre y mi padre….estaban desangrándose mi madre estaba enzima de mi padre aun con la distorsión del calor del fuego pude distinguirlo bien las severas cortadas de su cuerpo y el enorme charco de sangre que se encontraba debajo de ellos evaporándose por el fuego.

Delante ellos pude deslumbrar una figura de al menos unos 17 o 18 de edad aun con el matiz del fuego puedo distinguirlo perfectamente su cabello es color plata el cual se confunde por los matices de las llamas su ropa es una camisa de botones manga larga de color blanca, un pantalón gris y unos mocasines negros , sus ropas están manchadas con sangre sus ojos color zafiro miran a mis padres.

Ya no resistí mas y caí arrodillada ante ese ¿demonio? La verdad aun con la sangre sobre su cuerpo parece tan hermoso ¿Sera un ángel caído? No lo se solo quieto llorar incontenibles lagrimas corren por mis mejillas a este punto no me importaba si moría quemada o si el humo me sofocaba solo quería ahogarme en llanto.

El sujeto me obliga apararme sujetando mi mano yo solo forcejeo en un desesperado intento por correr pero el no me suelta cada vez que lucho solo lastimo mi muñeca.

-Tranquilícese no la lastimare-dijo con voz tan tranquila es suave pero a la vez un poco aguda y energética.

-No….. suélteme por favor- volví a caer de rodillas mientras mas lagrimas adornaban mi rostro asustado me sentía tan vulnerable e indefensa.

Cuando me soltó no pensé en nada más que salir corriendo salí corriendo como loca por la puerta de la cocina.

Corrí hasta un bosque que se entraba cercano a mi casa corrí hasta que mis piernas comenzaban a dolerme y el pecho me ardiera solo quería escapar del infierno que una vez fue mi feliz hogar.

Al llegar al bosque caí agotada y rompí en llanto mis padres murieron y yo solo hui hubiera preferido morir calcinada con ellos y a verme quedado sola en este mundo.

-Cálmate mi niña no estarás sola- escuche una voz pero se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi oído para que sea lejana. Levanto mi cara del césped y veo a un hombre de 21 años de edad parado frente a mi el cual me levanta de los hombros y me coloca sobre un tronco de un árbol.

Ahora puedo verlo bien sus ojos son rojo escarlata y su cabello purpura oscuro tirado hacia atrás en un cola de cabello esta vestido muy elegante con una corbata de moño purpura y un esmoquin color azabache oscuro pero sus ojos me dan tanto pavor siento la piel erizada y tan débil e indefensa.

Sobre el tronco del árbol el ve mi cuerpo con lujuria o deseo me sujetaba tan fuerte yo solo quería escapar de ahí lo más posible el comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con una mano y me sostenía con una sola mano unos pocos centímetros del área de mi busto, luego paso su vista al área de mi clavícula y vio a un cm de ella en esa zona se encontraba una marca de nacimiento es muy rara la verdad yo siempre la cubro con ropa consiste en un circulo dividido en 2 más pequeños los 2 primeros se dividen en partes como segmentos de ladrillos en el centro se encuentra un estrella de 13 puntas en el centro de la estrella se encuentra un símbolo de una llama es una marca tan extraña yo nunca pensé que pudieran existir marcas haci de extrañas yo siempre le preguntaba a mis padres porque tenia esa marca y solo me desviaban el tema ahora jamás lo sabré.

El sujeto al ver mi marca se quedo en Shock como si hubiera visto a un fantasma .Cuando desvió su mirada hacia mi cara me sonrió de la manera más retorcida posible .

-¿qué interesante? Una mestiza y del clan Riukado-decía con odio y recelo- ¿me pregunto que opinara tu clan si te vuelvo mi doncella?-

-¿Doncella?-no pude evitar preguntar que era eso.

-Muy simple mi niña una doncella en una humana que un vampiro elige puede tenerla como su donante privada de sangre o como su juguetito en la cama pero en cualquiera caso solo sirven para satisfacer al vampiro debido a eso la protege como si fuera de cristal pero al final la mente de la doncella se rompe y jamás vuelve a ser pensante se vuelve una muñeca un adorno sin valor y al final mueren cuando comienzan a marchitarse - esas palabras me parecieron tan crueles el me convertiría en una muñeca viviente por eso me dolió tanto cuando Johan lo dijo pensé que el también me trataría como la descripción del hombre de mi pesadilla.

El hombre me sostuvo haci por lo que parecieron horas pero solo habían pasado tortuosos minutos el solo me miraba pero después algo paso el bajo su mano y comenzó a bajar mi pantalón pero de repente escuche el sonido de alarmas de policía el hombre iso una mueca de odio puro al oír el sonido

-Vaya es una lastima tal parece que no serás mi doncella de momento pero recuerda dentro de exactamente 12años si lo serás-ese tono me paralizo del miedo.

El hombre me dejo caer al piso pero sentí que la caída era en cámara lenta porque a media caída el hombre pudo cortarme en el pecho vi mi sangre salir de la herida por montones al fina colapse. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en el hospital los doctores me dijeron que era muy extraño que no tuviera quemaduras en mi piel sola la enorme cortada en mi pecho que era prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera la probabilidad era menor al 10% pero logre sobrevivir ahora esos recuerdos me parecen mas pesadillas que memorias desearía poder olvidar.

Cuando desperté de mis recuerdos ¿eran las 11 am? ¡La escuela! cuando me levanto de la cama veo que estoy usando mi camisón rojo de tirantes el cual me llega a unos 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla cuando me acerco a mi escritorio veo que hay una canasta de frutas con un moño multicolor en la nota había dibujos en caricaturas de mis amigas no se hace difícil imaginar quien los dibujo Sakí porque todos tienen orejas de gato o de perro ese es lo que siempre la delate en la nota dice que te mejores pronto ¿Qué me mejore pero de que? si me siento bien es mas ni siquiera me duele la pierna o la muñeca solo me sentía un poco entumecida.

En mi escritorio de trabajo se encontraba un pedido era un vestido elegante era rojo en la parte superior iba separado por 2 partes una especie de chal que es parte del vestido son como tirante rojos caídos que cubren parte de los brazos llega hasta el área del busto en medio a un prendedor de rosa roja la parte de abajo es ajustada pero la falda es larga que vestido mas hermoso bueno como no iré a la escuela mejor me pongo a trabajar.

-Excelente-digo mas que feliz al ver terminado el vestido sobre el maniquí la verdad me quedo muy bien a mi si me gusta coser solo que no me gusta que me exploten bueno será mejor que lo lleve abajo el cliente no tardara en llegar después de todo dijo que llegaría a las 6:oopm y ahora son las 5:55 mejor me doy prisa en bajar pero antes lo saco del maniquí y lo coloco en una caja blanca rectangular.

Cuando bajo me dirijo a la sala de la tienda me topo con la señora Jazame esta sobre el mostrador de seguro esta hablando con el cliente siento pena por el si es mayor de 21 años le a de estar coqueteándole pero no es haci ya que siempre que coquetea mueve mucho la cabeza y su cabello corto café.

Me muevo un poco mas con la esperanza de hallar un ángulo mejor y cuando lo hago.

-¡Johan!-grito totalmente sorprendida y de seguro mi rostro esta mas rojo que pareciera que tuviera fiebre.

Johan solo me ve con sus hipnotízate mirada la cual ase que me calme y deje de gritar.

La señora Jazame me ve molesta y me arrebata la casa de las manos me ve totalmente molesta y se queda viendo mi cuello me mueve la cabeza y ve los 2 ochos de mi cuello se ve un poco este ¿preocupada por mi?

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?-dice comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia Johan.

-Bueno yo me lastime….con unos alfileres-dije tocándome la este bueno mordida .

-muchas gracias-dijo Johan con una sonrisa tan bella solo propio de el le pago a la señora Jazame y salió de la tienda con la caja sin darme cuenta Salí de la tienda y termine por seguirlo como una zombi escuchaba a las personas susurrar cuando yo pasaba pero bueno eso no me importa solo quiero saber para quien es ese vestido tan hermoso.

Lo sigo hasta el parque central me encanta este lugar es muy bello la verdad siempre tiene el césped hermoso el lago cercano a este lo vuelve aun mas hermoso en especial cuando comienza caer el atardecer los colores se mezclan de manera tan hermosa y a la vez tan perfectos.

Al fin puedo divisar a Johan pero ¿Qué demonios? No lo puedo creer Johan esta junto con otra chica sentados en una banca.

La chica en cuestión cuando mucho tiene 16 años su cabello es corto le llega hasta los omoplatos, tiene un fleco tipo cepillo separado en 3 mechones su cabello es de un color rosado ceniza y sus ojos son del mismo verde esmeralda de Johan están bella como el lleva puesto una blusa rosado pálido de tirantes sobre la cual lleva un abrigo color rosado oscuro de manga larga la cual termina en un revuelo desde el antebrazo hacia la muñeca el abro le llega hasta los tobillos también lleva un short de color blanco que le llega unos 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla , unas medias grises y unas botas blancas con plateado.

Se ven tan felices juntos los dos ce ríen y Johan le entrega el vestido ella lo ve y le da una sonrisa desde donde estoy no puedo oír lo que Hablan solo veo que Johan le entrega un anillo ella lo abraza cuando se lo da.

Johan solo mintió con que me protegería como si fuera su doncella al final solo era una mentira cruel y doliente no me extraña esa chica están hermosa y bella y yo solo soy un patito feo.

No quiero llorar pero al final lo hago y salgo corriendo de ahí ya es de noche y empieza hacer frio Johan y su bueno tal vez su novia o prometida ya se tuvieron que haber ido del parque yo camino sin rumbo cerca del puente que se encuentra cercano al lago del parque tal vez debería de intentar suicidarme si solo estorbo en esta vida ¿para que sirvo? Si todos me mienten aun ese hombre de mis recuerdo no cumplió con su amenaza a pasado 12 años después que dijo su amenaza y no lo he visto tal vez debería hacer si lo hago bueno mis amigos de seguro lloraran pero al final se recuperaran y me olvidaran con el tiempo como yo olvide a mis padres pero yo no soy capaz de herirme a mi misma entonces ¿Qué debería hace? Tal vez si me lanzo al lago del parque haci será menos doloroso posible si me tiro desde esta altura tal vez muera.

Me subo al barandal del puente y sin pensarlo 2 veces me tiro al lago pero no me ahogo pero como todo en la vida me sale mal y esta no es la excepción el agua del lago solo me llega hasta el cuello y no muero que depresión aun en un desesperado intento de suicido no me resulta comienzo a nadar a la horilla y veo un hombre esta vestido con una camisa rojo mate un pantalón gris opaco y zapatos rojos su cabello es de un color negro es corto de enfrente y largo de atrás cuando llego a la horilla el Hombre se agacha y mete sus brazos en el agua muy cerca de mi y los envuelve alrededor de mi cintura y de un solo me saca del agua sus brazos siguen en mi cintura estoy muy cerca de el no me agrada será mejor que me aleje de este pervertido.

Cuando levanto la me topo con sus horribles ojos violetas comienzo a ver borroso al final me desmayo en sus brazos.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho al ver a Judai inconsciente en sus brazos,

-Oye que haces con Judai-san-dijo una silueta caminando hacia donde se encontraba el hombre.

-se ra mejor para ti que no te metas niña-dijo el hombre con rabia

La luz de la luna enfoco a la silueta revelando que era una niña de no menos 16 años de edad su cabello es corto le llega hasta los omoplatos, tiene un fleco tipo cepillo separado en 3 mechones su cabello es de un color rosado ceniza y sus ojos son verde esmeralda , lleva puesto una blusa rosado pálido de tirantes sobre la cual lleva un abrigo color rosado oscuro de manga larga la cual termina en un revuelo desde el antebrazo hacia la muñeca el abro le llega hasta los tobillos también lleva un short de color blanco que le llega unos 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla , unas medias grises y unas botas blancas con plateado.

-y además ¿quién eres tú? Para darme ordenes niña-pregunto el hombre dejando caer a Judai a un lado de el se escucho un sonido hueco y mojado cuando Judai cayó al césped de la orilla .

-No nadie importante-los ojos de la chica se cubrieron por su fleco en un instante desapareció y volvió a parecer al lado del hombre coloco sus labios cerca del oído del hombre.

-Solo un miembro del clan sangre de plata- El tono de la chica al decir esta oración fue tan lúgubre y aterrar que el hombre tembló.

Cuando volvió a ver al a chica se topo con unos fríos ojos naranja

Un desgarrador grito irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la noche un grito de un alma en pena y dolor absoluto el cual será ahogado por el frio manto de la muerte.

Cuando abrí los ojos me tope con unos verde esmeralda seguro son de Johan me levando de un solo emocionado pero no era Johan era su novia pero ¿Qué le paso esta cubierta de sangre en su rostro hay unas gotas de sangre y también en su ropa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-me pregunto con la mayor inocencia su voz es dulce y tierna parece la voz de una niña.

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza ella me ve con una sonrisa tan tierna yo tiemplo hace tanto frio y yo con tan poca ropa y mas empapada. Ella se quita el abrigo y me lo ofrece con mucha amabilidad yo lo tome y me lo puse ella sigue sonriendo.

-se siente bien se puede resfriar déjeme llevarla a su casa-

-ah? ¿Pero a su novio no le molestaría que me acompañara?-pregunte si Johan se molesta con migo me sentiría terrible para mi.

-¿Cuál novio?-pregunta un poco indignada en su voz.

-Johan su novio-

-¡Que! Porque seria novia de mi hermano que mente mas depravada tiene-dice ofendida y furiosa.

-Bueno no importa ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la verdad me da mucha curiosidad saber de ella.

-Sakure Anderson pero puede decirme Saku todos me dicen aci-dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bien mi nombre e Judai Yuki un placer- digo haciendo una revencia.

-Lo mismo digo-

Saku y yo comenzamos a platicar resulta que es muy buena persona ¿Creo que e hecho una buena amiga? Pero si Johan es un vampiro y Saku es su hermano ¿Sera Saku también un Vampiro?

La habitación estaba pintada de un azul marino claro en la habitación había una enorme cama matrimonial en el centro, un enorme librero con libros a la derecha , un escritorio y al lado un enorme ropero todos los muebles estaban tallados de manera exquisita en madera de roble.

Sobre la cama estaba acostado Johan dando vueltas en la cama tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos pero no lograba conseguirlo.

-¿Le ocurre algo joven Johan?-se escucho un esa vos por la habitación haciendo eco en las paredes pero en la habitación no había nadie mas que Johan.

-No Seth no es nada- declaro Johan al eco misterioso .

Enfrente de Johan apareció la figura de un hombre de 22 años de oscuro cabello negro como la noche y ojos de color verde, en su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de ala ancha de color Azul, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro con una corbata azul de moño grueso. También llevaba un abrigo de color azul.

-Señor acaso esta pensando en la señorita Yuki- declaro Seth a su Joven amo.

Johan solo se movió y le dio la espalda a su sirviente.

-Entre mas se torture pensándolo menos encontrara la respuesta-después de esto Seth despareció de la Habitación dejando solo a Johan y sus pensamientos.

**Lady Rosa**: muy bien capitulo concluido ¿no lo crees VampiryFairy?.

**VampiryFairy**: zzzzzzzzzzzzz**.**

**Lady Rosa**: bueno se durmió entonces hasta luego ojala no se hayan perdido con el cambio de narrador adiós y disculpen la tardanza en el capi.


	6. Problemas

**VampiryFairy: **Bien vamos bien en los capítulos.

**Lady Rosa**: si eso creo.

**VampiryFairy: **hoy no se manejaran 2 tipos de narradores solo 1

**Lady Rosa:** si Dios quiera que nos salga bien u.u.

**VampiryFairy**: si porque creo que el ultimo no me quedo bien

**Capitulo 6: Problemas.**

Genial ahora soy amiga de Saku es muy simpática lastima que es menor que yo si no estaría en mi mismo salón pero dijo que almorzaría con nosotros me da gusto pero aun no estoy segura si ella también es bueno humana si Johan es un vampiro y ella es su hermana menor por obvias razones ella también debería serlo acaso será tan peligrosa como el sujeto que me secuestro bueno no parece mala pero Johan tampoco parece un Vampiro y lo es bueno espero que no sea mala.

-AH? ¡Tierra a Judai despierta boba!- Sakí como de costumbre me saca de mis divagaciones .

-s-si Sakí ¿que sucede?-pregunto la verdad ni si en que hora de clases estamos me perdí pensando.

-Ya es hora de almorzar – dice Enseñando me su bento.

-Si – me levanto emocionada de mi asiento pero Johan no esta a mi lado¿ se abra ido a buscar a Saku?.

-¡Judai-san!- oigo un grito detrás de mi es la voz de Saku , me volteo para ver si es ella y si es ella pero a mitad del camino se tropieza y se cae al piso pobrecita parece ser mas torpe que yo y eso es mucho decir.

-Hola Judai-dice a un lado de mi.

-ujump Judai ¿quien es esta niña?-pregunta Sakí cuando la veo me quedo asustada la rodea un aura negra y se ve muy molesta.

-Yo soy Saku la hermana menor de Johan un placer- dice Saku asiendo un reverencia.

Pero Sakí la sigue viendo molesta no me gusta esta tención por parte de ella Espero que no pase nada malo Sakí es muy sobreprotectora con sus amigos y mas si no conoce a la gente es aun mas difícil.

-Bueno Saku y dime ¿cuantos años tienes?-pregunta Saki cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno tengo… 16 años-le responde Saku de manera muy Cortez pero parece dudosa con su edad.

-Si tienes 16 años ¿Por qué dudas en tu respuesta?- o no Saku corre ya empezó un interrogatorio cuando Sakí empieza con su interrogatorio nada la para.

-Bueno la verdad eso no es de su incumbencia – Responde cortantemente Saku pero que le ¿paso parece otra persona?

Sakí furiosa lanza un puñetazo a un casillero cercano lo deja con una abolladura es oficial esto se pone feo.

-¡Escucha niña malcriada se mas respetuosa con tus mayores!- grita furiosa Sakí un aura de fuego la rodea.

Saku solo mueve su mirada evadiendo la de Sakí ve que su fleco oculta sus ojos se ve muy siniestra.

-si eso fuera cierto tu deberías de respetarme niñita-susurra por bajo pero la oigo perfectamente. ¿a que se refiere?

-Hola compañeras-dice Jim muy alegre caminando hacia nosotras pero se para en seco al ver a Saku.

-Hola James- dice Saku con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te ha ido?.-

-S-Saku ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?-pregunta Jim muy perplejo pero si solo es una chica de 16 años ni que fuera la parca.

-bueno creo que mejor me voy no me gusta este ambiente adiós- Dice Saku con un ademan y se va saltando y tara rareando una canción.

Saki voltea a ver a Jim pero su mirada se ensombrece y esta tronando sus nudillos.

-Jim ¿conoces a esa malcriada?-dice Sakí de manera amenazadora nota Sakí es muy buna persona solo que cuando se pone asi es mejor salir corriendo y no es chiste es pequeña pero golpea mas duro que un canguro o un toro si no me creen miren lo que le hizo al casillero.

-Bueno e-este no deberíamos ir a comer-dice Jim tomando a Saki del brazo jalándola hacia el patio.

Saki se suelta y esta temblando de rabia

¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!-grita Furiosa Saki

-Bueno entoces me comeré tu porción de pastel de chocolate que trajo Rei – dijo Jim frotándose su estomago y saboreándose buen plan Jim Saki es una adicta al pastel de Chocolate.

-¡APURENCE TORTUGAS!-grita Saki casi cerca del patio-le sale un pequeño destello en los ojos y se relame los labios-Pastel de chocolate-dice como hipnotizada.

A Jim y a mi nos sale una gruesa gota de sudor en la frente en ocasiones Saki puede correr como el viento si se lo propone.

-Esperen yo los veré ahí tengo que hacer algo primero-digo caminando en dirección contraria. Es cierto tengo que ir al baño.

-Bien no tardes si no esa tragona se comerá tu porción-dice Jim señalando a Saki acaso quiere echarle mas leña al fuego yo solo asiento y me voy al baño cuando llego a la entrada me veo que Saku esta parada frente al espejo su fleco le cubre los ojos me quedo parada en la entrada parece que no me ha visto.

Saku se lleva un dedo a su boca y lo muerde sale sangre de su dedo acaso ¿es emo o algo? Coloca su dedo cubierto de sangre sobre el espejo y comienza escribir en un lenguaje extraño no se que es parece muy raro

En el espejo dice: **Clan Guardin appellem videtur sanguinis et nunc  
Seth**que idioma mas extraño no se porque se me hace tan familiar.

Después de eso el ambiente se vuelve frio una imagen aparece en el espejo es un hombre de 22 años de oscuro cabello negro como la noche y ojos de color verde, en su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de ala ancha de color Azul, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro con una corbata azul de moño grueso. También llevaba un abrigo de color azul. Ve a Saku por un momento y sonríe mostrando sus enormes colmillos el también es un Vampiro

Saku levanta un poco su rostro pero sus ojos ya no son verdes son anaranjado y frios como los de Johan y su cabello crece ahora le llega hasta la cintura y el fleco caso le cubre la cara se ve muy siniestra.

-Señorita Sakure ¿para que me solicito?-pregunta el hombre le pregunta cortésmente como si fuera su ama.

Saku sonríe y muestra sus colmillos Saku también es un vampiro bueno eso confirma mis sospechas pero aun asi me pregunto si es tan peligrosa como Los otros vampiros que e conocido si es haci estaré en serios problemas

-Seth tengo una duda con Judai ¿ella es humana?-pregunta Saku s voz también cambia es mas opaca y severa. Pero ¿Por qué pregunta si soy o no humana? si si los soy.

-Señorita ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Seth sabes que puedo sentir a los humanos y a los vampiros pero cuando me tope con Judai-san no se lo que sentí pero solo se que ella no es humana.-

-¡Saku! ¡Te equivocas yo si soy humana!-grite furiosa saliendo de mi escondite quien se cree ella para hablar asi de mi ella solo me ve confusa pero un rasguño se escucha en el cuarto todo da vueltas es un sonido horrible como si rasguñaran una pizarra frente a mi todos los brillos y los espejos se rompen en un estallido Saku no logra moverse del espejo y algunos cristales se clavan en su piel y la cortan pero luego se caen y su rostro esta sanado solo que algunos hilos de sangres se ven ella.

De repente una especie de vórtice negro aparece en frente de nosotras de el sale un hombre de ojos amarillos piel blanca como el hielo su cabello también es blanco su ropa es una camisa manga larga de color verde, un pantalón azul y zapatos negros.

- hola mis damas ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?-dijo después soltó una carcajada estridente como una de las películas de horror.

Saku se coloco enfrente de mi de manera protectora de su manga sale un cuchillo en la empuñadura hay 2 bolas pequeñas de metal de color cobre.

Saku se voltea hacia mi se ve muy nerviosa pero a la vez furiosa.

-Judai si no lo detengo quiero que corras ¿entendido?

**VampiryFairy**: y ahora que pasar que emocionante xD**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Si haci el lenguaje que escribió Saku en el espejo es Latín y traducido al español dice Guardián del clan yo te llamo con mi sangre aparece ahora Seth.

**VampiryFairy**: y no crean que se latín solo use un traductor **.**

**Lady Rosa**: Si bueno tal parece que Saku es mas peligrosa que Johan.

**VampiryFairy**: bueno ojala que pueda proteger a Judai si no Johan seguro la matara bueno adiós ojala disfruten el capitulo.


	7. ¿Clan?

**VampiryFairy: **Ja nuevo capitulo.

**Lady Rosa**: sip ¿Qué creyeron que lo dejaríamos abandonado?.

**VampiryFairy: **No trataremos de actualizar equitativamente en los fanfics en especial este.

**Lady Rosa:** Ya que bueno solo digamos que dará varios giros inesperados

**VampiryFairy**: si por eso trataremos de escribir lo mas pronto posible para no dejarlos en suspenso.

**Capitulo 7:¿clan?.**

No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Saku esta temblando ¿pero porque? o mejor dicho de que esta temblando

-Ja un miembro del clan Anderson-dijo el Hombre con mucho sarcasmo-sera mejor que bailemos en otro lugar-dijo de repente una espesa niebla negra apareció a nuestro alrededor hasta cubrirlo todo pero cuando desapareció ya no estábamos en el baño de damas ni en mi escuela era una especie de desierto pero todo es árido no hay nada alrededor solo el cielo y la tierra donde estamos paradas.

-Bien un lugar apto para nuestro baile ¿no cree señorita Anderson?- dijo el hombre con arrogancia.

-ha veamos cuanto te dura ese orgullo-dijo Saku en un todo creo que desafiante levantado mas cerca su daga.

De repente el hombre intento atacar a Saku pero ella se movió pero le dejo el camino abierto hacia mi el hombre me quería sujetar del miedo solo atine a protegerme cubriéndome el rostro con los brazos cuando los abrí el estaba congelado por haci decirlo enfrente de mi no se movía una aura de color rosa circón estaba rodeándolo cuando vi a Saku estaba parada con las pupilas de sus ojos naranjas contractadas miraba fijamente al hombre sus manos estaban serradas en puños pero su agarre era muy fuerte creí que sus nudillos se volverían blancos pero no era haci parecía que no respiraba

Pasaron varios segundos en esa posición el hombre comenzó a moverse y fue empujado por el aura rosa lejos de mi por lo menos 10 metros de distancia. Cuando se alejo de mi el aura rosa desapareció de su cuerpo el se levanto de los escombros de tierra se veía tan furioso de su garganta salió una especie de rugido después de eso sus ojos se volvieron rojos Saku levanto su cuchillo y se coloco enfrente de de forma protectora

El hombre desapareció en una especie de sombra negra cuando volvió a aparecer estaba a un lado de Saku de un puñetazo la aparto con una fuerza brutal lo que pude ver del impacto del golpe fue que de sus labios salía un fino hilo de sangre .

Saku salió disparada aun lado en la salió rodando y rebotando de ahí en cada vez que rebotaba parecía que gemía. No la culpo eso debe de doler mucho.

Cuando se levanto del piso se tambaleaba mucho creí que se iba a desmallar Pero no lo hizo pero se veía muy cansada y agotada respiraba muy pensadamente como si faltara el aire apenas se sostenía el hombre sonrió con malicia al verla tan débil.

Quería ayudarla cuando intente moverme el hombre apareció atrás de mi coloco su brazo alrededor me los míos sentí que sus dedos tocaban mi cuello sus dedos o para ser mas especifica sus uñas rosaban mi cuello luego coloco sus labios en mi oído.

-Que piel tan suave y tentadora ya veo porque Johan esta tan interesado en ti –Decia el hombre luego con sus largas uñas me rasguño el cuello sentía sangre corriendo por los rasguños el hombre solo se chupo sus dedos cubiertos por mi sangre parecía que se saborea de mi sangre.

-Que sangre mas extraña pero a la vez dulce –decía el hombre después vi que coloco su daga en mi cuello –sera mejor que te lleve ante Lord Yami-dijo el hombre obligándome a caminar.

-¡No creas que me as vencido!-dijo Saku acercándose lentamente al hombre-Sera mejor que te muestre porque a mi clan le dicen sangre de plata – decía Sake levantando un poco su cabeza pero lo suficiente para poder ser visible sus ojos salvajes naranjas tomo la daga en su mano derecha luego se levanto la Manga de la chaqueta del uniforme giro su brazo , tomo la daga y se corto las venas sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida de su pero su sangre no era del color rojo común parecía mas brillante .

Saku dejo caer la daga al suelo se escucho el eco metálico retumbando en el suelo con su otra mano se cubro la herida para que ya no cayera mas sangre el piso. Saku corrió en dirección al hombre y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro quito su mano de su muñeca sangrante la levanto y su sangre pareció una especie de látigo rojo que impacto contra el hombre y se retiro rápidamente de el con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios pero cuando vi su muñeca ya no tenia sangre estaba curada excepto por hilos de sangre que corrían por ella. Saku se bajo la manga del uniforme.

Humo empezó a salir del hombre lo cual obligo a soltarme asiéndome caer al suelo sentada. El hombre empezó a gemir de dolor mientras mas humo salía de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-chillaba el hombre entre tanto dolor.

Saku solo sonrió de manera sínica y cruel.

-Muy simple a mi clan se le conoce como sangre de plata por una razón nuestra sangre esta mezclada con plata lo cual nos hace inmunes a ese metal que tanto temen los vampiros –dijo Saku mientras caminaba hasta me tomo de la muñeca y me levanto como si no pesara nada.

El otro vampiro seguía gritando de dolor agudo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos después de unos instantes todo su cuerpo se volvió blanco y se volvió cenizas las cuales arrastro una ráfaga de viento.

-¿Te encuentras bien Judai-san?-pregunto Saku a mi lado con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza la verdad ahora me da un poco de miedo por como se comporto no parecía la misma persona.

-Saku ¿Quiero que me expliques que demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunto muy molesta ella no me respondió solo se coloco aun lado de mi coloco su mano de manera vertical y me golpeo en el cuello ese golpe me hizo sentirme mareada como noqueada mientras caía al suelo veía una sonrisa adornando sus labios .

Cundo al fin pude abrir mis ojos ya no estaba sobre una cama enorme las paredes del cuarto son de color gris en una esquina había un enorme ropero de caoba bellamente tallado cuando me levante de la cama veía que aun tenia mi uniforme puesto cuando me pare vi que la puerta se abría ahí parado estaba el hombre del espejo del baño el sonrió al verme de pie parecía feliz de verme.

-Señorita Yuki ¿como se encuentra? Se siente mejor-dijo el de manera muy cortes y educada

-Si estoy bien –dije la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie en especial con un sujeto tan extraño cerca de mi.

-Bueno el Joven Johan la espera en la sala –dijo después desapareció como una sombra en el piso.

Johan ¿Que esta haciendo Johan aquí? Acaso el es el culpable que este aquí si es asi bueno yo…bueno yo a quien engaño yo no le podría hacer nada no solo en el aspecto de fuerza o poder sino que yo no me creo capas de hacerle daño ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de el?

Bueno como dijo eh bueno…..creo que se llama Seth salgo de mi cuarto el pasillo de este lugar es enorme los pasillos parecen de mansión espaciosos las paredes son blancas en el techo hay lámparas tipo arañas con cristales alrededor de los focos cuando llego a las escaleras me sorprendo de que sean de tipo caracol al bajar.

-¡Esto no es una sala es el lobi de un hotel!-grite impresionada era cierto había un enorme sofá estilo clásico, enfrente de esta a. Había una mesa de cedro con detalles tallado sobre ella un jarrón con rosas de varios colores, enfrente de ella había una enorme chimenea de ladrillos sobre la parte superior habían fotografías, un reloj antiguo con detalles dorados. A los lados de el enorme sofá habías unos sillones grandes, del mismo color que el sofá un hermoso azul marino, el piso era de hermosos azulejos blancos al lado derecho del cuarto había unas enormes ventanas de cristal estilo gótico de al menos 6 metros de alto con detalles dorados en el marco tenían enormes cortinas azules oscuras sobre el techo había un enorme vitral de cristales de muchos colores en medio de el había un enorme candelabro de bellos cristales labrados con cristales mas pequeños en cuentas. Como dije antes esto no es una sala es un lobi de hotel 5 estrellas.

Sentado en el sofá estaba Johan se veía pensativo el también usaba su uniforme escolar.

-Judai quisieras sentarte por favor –dijo educado volteando a verme con tristeza en su rostro.

Yo camine lentamente hacia el mi corazón latía demasiado rápido creí que saltaría de mi pecho. Cuando llegue hasta el pero el evitaba mi mirada intente sentarme a su lado pero el se aparto.

-Johan-Nii-san ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de tu doncella?-cuando volví a ver de quien era esa voz era de Saku la cual estaba vestida de la misma manera de ayer. Estaba atrás de nosotros con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tenia una sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios.

-Sakure no juegues así –dijo furioso Johan levantándose un poco del sofá .

-Cálmate hermano solo bromeaba – luego comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación.

-Judai ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-decia Johan su fleco le cubría sus ojos estaba parado a un lado de mi.

-CL-claro Jo-jo-johan –titubeaba totalmente sonrojada al parecer puedo sonrojarme con tan solo verlo u oírlo que vergüenza.

Johan se arrodillo enfrente de mi y tomo su mano entre la mía acaso el acaso el ¿me esta pidiendo matrimonio? No, no puede ser el no puede estar interesado en mi ¿o si?.

-Judai ¿quieres vivir con migo?-decía Johan mientras su fleco cubría su rostro ¿ah? El quería que yo viviera con el entonces ¿porque se puso en esa posición? ¿se estará burlando de mi?.

-yo-yo acepto tu invitación-dije sonrojada-pe-pero ¿Por qué te pusiste en esa posición?-pregunte se paro pero no soltó mi mano me miro al fin al rostro.

-¿Ah? Esto es costumbre de donde vengo que cuando un chico le pide bueno a una chica que viva con el es común que se arrodille ante ella como pidiéndole matrimonio-dijo Johan rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente asi que solo por tradición se arrodillo a que alivio la verdad no me creo lista para casarme menos para perded bueno mi virginidad.

-No creas que es bueno para algo pervertido tu tendrás tu cuarto esto es solo para evitar que te ataquen otros vampiros solo para protección no quiero que te pase nada malo-Dijo de manera tan dulce.

Después me abrazo sin previo aviso y coloco sus labios en mi oreja.

-No te preocupes que yo siempre te protegeré….siempre-susurro a mi oreja yo estaba totalmente atónita acaso ¿son tan importante para el?

El se separo de mi y acerco sus labias a los míos lentamente sentí que sus labios rozaban los míos, sentía su aliento en mi cara asiéndome cosquillas. Al fin mi sueño de probar sus labios se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Judai ¿estas bien?-grito Jim desde el pasillo cercano a la puerta corriendo hasta nosotros del susto me resbale del sofá y caí al lado de la mesa para mi mala suerte las flores y el jarrón rodaron por la mesa y el agua de las frlores me cayeron enzima juro que voy a matar a Jim de la manera mas cruel posible un minuto ¿Cómo llego Jim aquí? Acaso ¿el también es un vampiro?

-Johan ¿Qué le hacías a Judai?-grito Jim mientras me agarro del brazo y me coloco sobre su pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos rodear será mejor dicho asfixiar me esta apretando demasiado.

-b-bueno yo eso no te importa no me digas ¿que vienes solo a ver a Judai? O acaso se te olvido que estas comprometido con mi hermana menor-dijo Johan a la defensiva Saku y Jim están comprometidos entonces si es un vampiro pero no los matrimonios arreglados no son correctos.

-Jim no pedo respirar suéltame por favor-decia sin aire en la oración después de eso me soltó me aparte de el respiraba agitada es increíble que no me hubiera asfixiado- cuando mi respiración se sincronizo –Jim¿ tu también eres un Vampiro? -le pregunte

-si Judai si lo soy-decía un poco apenado-soy parte del clan Cook el clan llamado ojos de cristal-decía en un tono melancólico.

-¿Cuantos clanes hay?-pregunte no puede evitar preguntar .

-Bueno la verdad en nuestro país hay 7 clanes principales-dijo Johan mientras me daba una toalla para secarme el cabello yo la acepte con tanta pena.

-Si esos clanes se podría decir que son la aristocracia del país por su poder y fuerza –decia Jim-Veras los 6 clanes son dirigidos por uno principal el cual es considerado como la realeza el mas fuerte y temido entre los vampiros el clan Riukado-concluyo Jim.

Pero clan Riukado es el que aquel hombre dijo que pertenecía pero eso no puede ser si yo soy humana ¿cierto?

**VampiryFairy**: hia que final mas cute :3**.**

**Lady Rosa**: ni lo digas esta tan hermoso la parte sentimental quemen a Jim interfirió en el beso

**VampiryFairy**: aja,aja que tradiciones mas extrañas tiene el país de Johan no crees? Y que extraño sistema político y democrático 0-0"**.**

**Lady Rosa**: si bueno pero una duda ¿Por qué Johan no uso su sangre cuando peleo contra el otro vampiro como Saku?.

**VampiryFairy**: bueno eso es muy simple tienes que…..

**Lady Rosa**: tengo ¿que hacer que? 0-o dilo de una vez mujer.

**VampiryFairy**: leer el próximo capitulo XD**.**

**Lady Rosa**:(Caída estilo anime) eres despreciable ¬o¬++ .

**VampiryFairy**: bueno Que esperabas para eso tienes que leer los próximos capis XD(Fondo de risa diabólica).


	8. Amuleto

**VampiryFairy: ***w* bien capi 8 .

**Lady Rosa**: sip Gomen-nasai por no a ver actualizado.

**VampiryFairy: **si pero es que no e tenido inspiración T.T .

**Lady Rosa: **eso y que esta perezosa estuvo viendo Elfen Lied envés de actualizar que vergüenza u.ú

VampiryFairy aparece atrás de Lady Rose con un hacha

**VampiryFairy**: te recomiendo que te calles si sabes lo que te conviene y además quien sabe tal vez me inspira para algún capi (fondo de risa diabólica o desquiciada).

**Capitulo8:Amuleto.**

Bueno aun no entiendo nada pero, no se seria buena idea vivir con Johan por un lado, me gustaría estar a su lado pero ¿sera peligroso vivir con bueno 3 vampiros? En especial cuando Johan pierde el control me, vere como oveja ante el matadero.

-¿Judai?...eh este ¿estás bien?-pregunto con preocupación Jim sacándome de nuevo de mis divagaciones ,¿creo que me hara daño pensar tanto?.

-Judai se que será un gran paso para ti pero tendrás tu propio cuarto, y muy lejos de mi no soportaría que por mi culpa te pondría en peligro-decía, melancólico Johan un segundo ¿se preocupa por mi?

-No te preocupes yo estaré b..bien-trate de acercarme a , el pero me tuve que caer al lado de los vidrios del jarrón que me cayó ,en sima un guijarro se entero en mi rodilla cuando me levante del piso mi rodilla estaba, sangrando Jim y Johan se tensaron pensé que no respiraban Jim, se tapo la nariz con su mano pero Johan estaba temblando con dureza su fleco, le cubrió los ojos cuando levanto mas, la cara sus ojos eran naranjas ahora yo temblaba de, miedo el olor de mi sangre + 2 vampiros da un igual , de hay ni lo quiero ni pensar que me pasara.

Johan se acerco a mi tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vi, me sujeto de las muñecas en su rostro se ve una sonrisa llena de lujuria me da mucho miedo, pensar en que me puede hacer.

¡Judai!...¡aaah!-grito muy preocupado Jim cuando lo vi estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente, ahora nadie podrá detener a Johan. Johan izo mas fuerte el agarre en sus muñecas. Me duele de mi boca sale un involuntario, gemido de dolor.

-suéltame me estas lastimando-me queje deberás después de la lesión, de mis muñecas me duele el doble el solo me miro con, málica o será mas bien lujuria

-cálmate mi amada doncella si ni siquiera e empezado a hacerte ni la mitad del dolor que tengo, planeado-dijo con sarcasmo su mano soltó mi muñeca y bajo hasta el final de mi falda, de su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pierna su mano se siente tan fría, siento que mi cara arde de vergüenza su mano sigue subiendo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Ya veo sus oscuras intenciones. Entonces comienzo a forcejear para soltarme, pero es en vano su agarre es muy fuerte lo único que logro es herir mis muñecas, de sus labios escapo una leve risa

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza no quiero ver a Johan de esa manera tan depravada haci me ve como si fuera una prostituta barata que, se deja manosear sin problema pero una parte de mi , la cual odio lo e..esta disfrutando cuando su mano sube hasta ,en medio de mis piernas escucho un fuerte golpe cuando ,abro mis ojos Johan cae sobre mi pecho inconsciente su peso me hace caer al, piso sentada con él sobre mi regazo.

Levanto mi vista veo que lo golpeo una especie de bola pequeña de metal, coloco mi mano de tras de su cabeza esta húmeda esta ,sangrando.

-ja no falle esta vez-dijo Saku con otra bola de metal en la mano, detrás de mí y de Johan –Judai –san¿ te encuentras bien?-me interrogo Saku yo solo asentí con, la cabeza.

-S-Saku ¿tu fuiste quien derivo a Johan y a Jim?-la verdad creo que yo ya se la respuesta.

-hai fui yo bueno lo de Jim fue, un accidente me falló la puntería –dijo Saku con orgullo y arrogancia.

Johan comenzó a reaccionar igual Jim cuando abrió los ojos y se, dio cuenta en la posición bueno comprometedora que estábamos ,se sonrojo con fuerza y se levanto rápidamente de mi.

-Discúlpame por mi comportamiento tan reprobable-dijo Johan con tanta cortesía que pensé que ya no estábamos, en el siglo correcto.

Jim también reacciono lo primero que hizo fue frotarse la cabeza, con dolor y vio a Saku parada con la pesada bola de metal en su mano, estaba muy molesto por lo que pude ver, estaba muy molesto.

-Saku se puede saber ¿porque me golpeaste con es bola de metal?-pregunto Jim molesto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-bueno eso paso porque me fallo, la puntería no fue intencional- se excusaba Saku.

-Señorita Saku puedo pedirle un favor-pregunto Seth a mi lado, esperen ¿como llego Seth aquí tan rápido? Por lo que podía ver tenia un trapeador en sus manos, creo que el es el único sirviente, de esta mansión.

-podría ser tan amable de evitar que haya sangre, cuando usted interviene es muy difícil de sacarla, cuando se seca- pidió Seth.

Me levante del piso, veo que Saku se acerca a mi lado me toma del cuello y me ata algo al cuello cuando veo que, es un collar de cuello pegado con el dije de un cristal, color rojo sangre.

-bien asi ya no abra mas problemas con los ataque de, vampiros después de todo este amuleto tiene mi sangre,-dijo Saku con orgullo ¿este collar tiene su sangre? pero su sangre que no tiene plata en ella,.

-bien Judai será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto-dijo Jim acercándose a mi cuando me tomo, de la muñeca una especie de descarga eléctrica negra lo rodeo y lo, obligo a soltarme. El se aparto bruscamente de mi, ¿creo que eso lo lastimo mucho?

-Saku ¿que hiciste?-pregunto muy enojado Johan.

-bien ahora lo alegro-dijo Saku un poco cansada se acerco y me quito el collar de un solo se fue a la cocina, se escuchaba el sonido de golpes cuando salía traía el mismo collar solo que el lazo, ahora era negro con 2 pequeños botones al lado del dije uno rojo y otro azul, me lo volvió a poner.

-bien contentos cuando Judai presione el botón rojo el collar se activara, y cuando toco el collar azul se apagara –explicaba Saku se cruzo de brazos muy enojada.-¿algo mas?-

-bueno creo que le podrías cambiar el color-dijo Jim a Johan. Con su mano en su mentón.-¿No crees Johan?

-SI tal vez un no se…-Johan fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Saku tenía, en una mano la pesada bola de, metal su fleco le cubría los ojos, la bola que tenia en la mano se rompió, en pedazos como si fuera de plástico es oficial Saku da mucho miedo cuando se enoja.

Jim y Johan se quedaron callado creo, que Saku tiene un genio peor, que el de Sakí y eso es decir mucho,.

-bien Judai el cuarto en donde despertaste, es en donde te quedaras-dijo Saku sin mas rodeos. Se ve a simple, vista que es directa.-tus cosas ya están ahí- ¿como llevaron mis osas ahí tan rápido? ¿ Creo que me sorprenderé mucho al vivir en esta casa?

**VampiryFairy**: hia bueno creo que no hubo mucha emoción en este capi:?**.**

**Lady Rosa**: ni lo digas es cierto pero bueno es que el próximo tendrá mas emoción 0-o* digámoslo así al fin pasara lo más esperado Johan y Judai se…

**VampiryFairy**: SSSHHH cállate no arruines la sorpresa**.**

**Lady Rosa**: bien que disfruten el capi bye.


	9. Desayuno, sustos y sorpresas

**VampiryFairy: ***w* bien capi 9 .

**Lady Rosa**: hai capi curioso, capi curioso.

**VampiryFairy: **si bueno se preguntaran ¿por que en el capi anterior Johan se comporto haci no?.

**Lady Rosa: **aja sipo

**VampiryFairy**: bueno para este Fanfic tuve que investigar sobre los vampiros en wikipedia y resulta que aparte de ser salvajes y poderosos también eran seres lujuriosos eso explica el comportamiento de Johan

**Capitulo 9: Desayuno, sustos y sorpresas.**

Será mejor que ya me levante que, el sol me molesta la cara cuando me levanto, veo que algo está a mi lado, cuando lo veo me doy cuenta, que es mi peluche Hane Kuribo, no se ¿porque pensé lo contrario? ¿Talvez por lo que paso ayer? ,Aun no me pasa el trauma, por lo de ayer, mejor me cambio, para la escuela.¿Pero donde esta el baño?.

-Señorita Judai, el baño esta es la puerta, a la derecha de su habitación-dijo Seth a mi lado.

-¡KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!-Grito del susto, ¿como le hace para, aparecer hace de repente.

-Seth…. Ah…. Este…. Gracias-cuando me volteo a verlo ya no esta, este tipo es un fantasma. Bueno sigo sus indicaciones, camino hacia la puerta, con mi toalla en la mano y cuando la abro, me vuelvo a quedar, extremadamente perpleja, es enorme, tiene un piso de azulejo blanco, una bañera enorme con detalles dorados al borde, una regadera de tono plateado, con puertas de vidrio, con un enorme lavabo, con un espejo, con marco de metal con diseños antiguos, y un baño sanitario, de color blanco, que parece mármol,. Bueno creo que tomare una ducha, ah el agua caliente, se siente tan bien en mi piel, es bastante relajante.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, tomo mi toalla y la enrollo alrededor de mi cuerpo, tomo mi pijama y salgo del baño, me visto, me coloco el collar, que Saku me dio y salgo de mi cuarto, y bao hasta el lovy de hotel, que es la sala.

Cuando llego al comedor, otra vez creo que estoy en un restaurante elegante, es enorme la mesa principal ,es para al menos 10-15 personas su mantel, es de un hermoso blanco hueso con bello centro de mesa flores de colores metálicos, con frutas en tonos fríos, ambos se contrastan, tan bellamente al lado de el hay un candelabro antiguo, con velas rojas. Las sillas son de metal, con asientos de color azul oscuro.

Saku esta sentada, al lado derecho, enfrente de Johan, al lado de Johan, esta Jim.

Se voltean a verme con sonrisas en el rostro, excepto Johan, esta tan serio, no lo culpo ayer, paso algo tan penoso, para ambos, en especial para el. Decido sentarme al lado de Saku.

-buenos días Judai-san-dice con una sonrisa Saku, ya esta lista para la escuela.

-Ohayo Saku, Jim y Johan-kun-Johan se sorprende, cuando coloco al final de su nombre kun, yo solo me ruborizo.

-Miau, miau, que lindo, un romance en el desayuno-dice Saku, con una sonrisa, tan picara.

-Saku ya cállate como, Judai me llame, no te importa-Dice molesto Johan, con un tono, tan serio.

-JA Que carácter-dice Saku, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Señorita Sakure no le solicite, que cuando interfiriera, evitara que aya sangre-dice Seth ,atrás de Johan, con un cunchillo, cerca de su cara, por como lo sostenía, pareciera que detuvo su trayectoria.

-Ña Seth aguafiestas –dijo Saku, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, colocando sus manos, bajos su cabeza. ¿Acaso ella, le lanzo, el cuchillo a Johan? Saku da un poco de miedo, pero no me amedrenta, porque estoy en deuda con ella, me salvo la vida ¿Cómo 2 veces? Y ¿creo que una tercera, aunque no se si esa vale?.

-Bien el desayuno esta servido-dice Seth, enfrente de la mesa, cuando veo enfrente de mi hay un plato, con un desayuno, que se ve tan elegante y sofisticado, al lado del plata, hay una copa de vidrio, con jugo de naranja. Cuando veo los platos de los demás, veo que sus copas hay un liquido rojo, de seguro es sangre.

Comienzo a comer despacio, cuando lo pruebo.

-MMMMM QUE RICO SABE- era verdad, nunca había comido, algo tan delicioso y sabroso.

-Compañera tu y yo concordamos, los desayunos de Seth, son tan delicioso, como hace 50 años-dice Jim, con una sonrisa, se ve muy feliz,

-pero ¿hace 50 años? ¿Cuántos años tienen?- interrogo nerviosa, siento que me da vuelta la cabeza, aun antes de oír la respuesta.

-Bueno yo tengo 118 años.-dice Jim

-Yo tengo 116 años-dice Saku, luego da un trago a su "bebida".

-y yo 117 años-dijo Johan, un poco apenado.

Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, después sentí un golpe en la cabeza y un frio en el cuerpo.

**VampiryFairy**: un capitulo corto la verdad, pero con muchas sorpresas**.**

**Lady Rosa**: ni lo digas que edades tienen esos vampiros O.o

**VampiryFairy**: SIPI bueno eso es todo, ¿creo que tenían muchas expectativas en este capi? en especial por la boca grande de alguien ¬o¬++**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Si bueno Cuándo aye a esa persona me va escuchar, ¿como se atreve a abrir la boca sin saber nada? Me va a escuchar.

**VampiryFairy**: te recomiendo que guardes silencio, por tu propia seguridad ¬-¬***.**

**Lady Rosa**: bueno adiós los veré luego, si sigo entera T-T , vivita y colenado.

.


	10. comité del baile

**VampiryFairy: ***w* bien capi, 10 desafortunadamente no abra sangre ni peleas T.T, si no uno mis archienemigo, la comedia

**Lady Rosa**: aleluya, Dios escucho mis oraciones (cascadas de lagrimas de alegría).

**VampiryFairy: **te recomiendo algo n-n++ ,mejor será el pico**.**

**Lady Rosa: **me callo, pero aun así es un milagro, Dios gracias (susurrando en voz baja, casi inaudible).

**VampiryFairy**: Que dijiste :?(Corriendo, empezando a perseguir a lady Rose) ¡no hullas cobarde!, ¡enfrenta tu castigo con dignidad!

**Lady Rosa: **más vale que aquí corrió, que aquí murió T.T (deteniéndose por un minuto) disfruten el capi (regresando a correr) ¡Socorro!, ¡llamen a la policía!

**Capitulo 10: comité del baile.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba recostada, en el sofá, Tal parece, que ahora con cualquier cosa sorprendente, me desmayo.

-Judai-san, que bien que ya despertaste-decía Saku, a mi lado.

Me incorpore, hasta quedar sentada en el sofá, sentía que el cuerpo me ardía. Vi que Johan estaba a mi lado, ¿creo que se percato de mi malestar?

-Judai, ¿ te sientes bien?, te ves un poco pálida-Dijo Johan, se podía notar la preocupación, en su tono de voz.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su cara, se acerco a la mía, estábamos al menos, a unos escasos 1.2 cm, de distancia, cerré los ojos, hasta que sentí que algo se apoyo en mi frente, cuando abrí los ojos , su frente estaba apoyada en la mía, sentía que mis mejillas ardían, después de unos segundos, Johan se separo de mi lado.

-parece que no tienes fiebre-dijo Johan.-pero tus mejillas están muy rojas-

-Johan tonto ella esta roja porque …..-Saku fue interrumpida, por Jim, quien le tapo la Boca.

-bien mejor nos vamos a la escuela-decía Jim, con su mano, aun cubriéndole, la boca a Saku. –Auch- Chillo, de dolor Jim, cuando Saku, le mordió la mano.

-Que ni se te ocurra volver a a serme eso Jame- dijo Saku, molesta viendo, con rabia a Jim.

- será mejor que se vayan si no se les ara tarde Jóvenes.-Dijo Seth, a un lado de Johan, waah ,como le hace, para aparecer, haci tan de repente. ¿Acaso es un fantasma? La verdad, no me sorprendería, que un fantasma, este al servicio de unos vampiros.

-Bien vámonos –dijo Animadamente, Saku , sujetando, mi mano, sacándome por decirlo haci, jalada de la sala .Cuando salimos de la casa, ahora me corrijo mansión, ahora que la veo, de afuera es enorme, mide cuando mucho 1000 metros de alto, sus paredes son de color cafe, en el primer pis, se encuentran enormes ventanas, de cristales, de diferentes colores, en el segundo piso se encuentran 2 balcones, uno a cada lado, con hermosas ventanas, también se encuentra, en medio de ellos, un vitral de cristal, con el mismo diseño, de mi marca, de nacimiento solo que envés de una llama, se encuentra un sable delgado, con empuñadura delgada y fina, en el tercer piso, en el centro, se encuentra un balcón enorme, a los lados, se encuentran, diversas ventanas.

Arriba de la casa, se encuentra, una especie de cerca, pequeña, de piedra, en el techo, se ven, dos enormes chimeneas de ladrillos.

Enfrente de la casa, se encuentran arbustos redondos, enfrente de la entrada, se encuentran, 2 robles, también, enfrente se encuentra, la fuente de un ángel, rodeada, de arbustos , perfectamente cortados, con rosas.

-Judai-san, te quedaste embobada, ¿no?-pregunto Saku, a mi lado.

-B-Bueno si, esta casa es enorme- respondí, con una, enorme gota de sudor en,la cabeza.

-Ha, si te impresionas haci de fácil, espera a ver, la mansión de la familia Riukado-dijo Saku, con una sonrisa, sarcástica, si esta casa es enorme, no me quiero imaginar la de esa familia, seguro es un palacio.

-Bien vámonos, que quiero llegar antes, que mi hermano y James.-dijo Saku, sujetando mi mano, echándose a correr. Pero yo parecía un lastre, jalado, Saku, corre como, caballo de careras.

En menos de 5 minutos, ya estábamos, en la entrada del colegió.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Saku, colocando sus manos, en su cintura, de manera triunfante, se ve que es competitiva, con Johan.

-uff, ¿Saku que acaso eres un caballo de carreras?- digo, cayendo arrodillada, del cansancio.

-No, pero los vampiros, somos veloces- respondió Saku, ofreciéndome la mano para pararme.

-¡Suelta a Judai, fresa parlante¡-grito Sakí, atrás de Saku, golpeándole , cabeza con una espada de bambo.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la mora, con patas-dijo Saku, dándose la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con Sakí. Se miraron fijamente, pude notar, que una corriente eléctrica, paso cuando se miraron. Madre de Jesús, el carácter de Sakí, versus, el fuerte temperamento, salvaje de Saku, mmmm…, no lo quiero ni pensar, ni con meses de sicoterapia olvidare esto.

-Judai ya vámonos-dijo Sakí, tomando mi muñeca y arrastrándome, hacia la escuela.

-espera, Judai vino con migo, es justo que yo, la acompañe a dentro- ordeno Saku, tomando mi otra muñeca, hay no me están, jalando, me van a desmembrar,

-suéltala mora con patas-grito Saku, jalándome con fuerza.

-no tu suéltala fresa de oferta-grito Sakí, de nuevo, jalándome con fuerza.

-chicas no soy de goma-estas dos, me van a matar, si no las paro.-¡ya suéltenme!-grite exasperada, un minuto, ¿yo grite y renege? Eso nunca lo e echo.

Sakí, estaba tan sorprendida, como yo, sus ojos miel, tendían de una impresión de shock, las 2 me soltaron, al mismo tiempo.

-perdóname Judai-san-dijo Saku, apenada, corriendo hacia, la, escuela, ¿creo que le herí su orgullo?, ni yo creo que haya gritado y renegado ,eso nunca lo había , hecho ni un cuando era pequeña.

-Vaya, Judai, nunca te había, oído gritar-dijo Sakí cruzando los brazos.

-ni yo-

Sonó la campana, para entrar a clases, en el salón el profesor, dijo que daría un, gran e importante anunció.

-Alumnos dentro de 2 semanas, se realiza el baile ,de mitad de curso-dijo el Sensei- ¿Quiénes desean formar parte del comité de planeación?-

-Yo Sensei-dio Azuka, levantándose, de su asiento.

-Nosotras también-Dijeron Momoe y Junko al mismo tiempo. No me sorprende, siguen a Azuka, como perros, es la verdad y a mi dicen acampadora de atención.

-Yo también-dijo animadamente Rei, que bien, Rei participara, con ella, estoy segura, que será, divertido.

-yo también Sensei-dijo Animadamente Sakí, no sé si formar parte, de seguro, todas mis ideas, serán, ignoradas.

-Yo también-dice Johan, con una sonrisa,

-yo también Sensei-dije levándome, de mi asiento, ¿acaso perdí la razón?, o caso ¿solo, me apunte, porque Johan, será parte del comité?, Dios parezco tan desesperada.

**VampiryFairy**: Nyu, Johan y Judai, en un comité de Baile**.**

**Lady Rosa**: , Auch si

**VampiryFairy**: ya me lo imagino *W* en el próximo no abra sangre ni peleas saldrá mi segundo archienemigo el romance **.**

**Lady Rosa**:¿te sientes bien? bien bye.


	11. Explicasiones, Preparativo y ¿Neko?

**VampiryFairy: ** capi, 11muy bien, hoy me enfrentare, contra mi mayor, enemigo, El romance

**Lady Rosa**: te sientes bien? Me preocupas, non no es normal que no escribas sobre peleas. .

**VampiryFairy…..

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11:Explicaciones, preparativos y ¿Neko?**

Bien ahora por mi impulso, estoy metida en eso,

-Muy bien, la reunión del comité, será después de clases-Ordeno el Sensei, después comenzó, a escribir, en el pizarrón, empezamos, con la primera hora, Matemática, no estaba prestando atención, pensaba ¿Qué cosas, querrán que haga?, el año pasado, no asistí a ese dichoso baile, la razón, me llegaron, como 13 pedidos, de costura, me quede, todo la noche cosiendo, haci, que no fui, no es que nadie, me haya invitado, ni nada de eso, aun nadie me invito.

-Judai bueno ¿qué es lo, que tenemos, que hacer en el comité?-pregunto Johan, a mi lado.

-eh? No sé, yo nunca, he participado-dije apenada.-¿nunca has ido a un baile de escuela?-

-bueno si, pero les pierdes el interés, después de bueno algunos años-explicaba Johan.

-ha ya veo-dije nerviosa, no me extraña, tiene muchos años, de vida, no extrañe, que los bailes, no le interesen.

-¿entonces por qué quieres ser parte del comité?-interrogue,

-suena divertido-dijo, con una sonrisa hermosa-y tu ¿Por qué te inscribiste?

-eh bueno por lo mismo-dije con un leve sonrojo, no le puedo decir que por él, tengo que mantener mi dignidad.

Al fin hora del almuerzo, me muero de hambre.

-Judai-sama-dijo Rei, comiendo, su arroz.-¿Por qué te inscribiste en el comité del baile?-

-bueno, porque suena divertido-dije mintiendo, la verdad, odio, mentir. Pro no puedo decir" ah bueno, me anote, porque Johan lo hizo" sonaría, como una acosadora, y no quiero eso.

-será divertido, yo también, me anote-dijo Saku un minuto ¿de dónde salió?

-¡¿tú qué haces aquí?-grito Saki, no por favor, no otra pelea. Ya tuve suficiente, con esta mañana.

-Mi hermano me invito mori-Saki-dijo, de manera burlesca Saku, al parecer, le gusta, molestar a Sakí.

Saki, volvió a ver a Johan ,con unos ojos, que dan tanto miedo, como los suyos, cuando pierde el control. Pero Johan, no le dio importancia, de seguro debe de estar, más que acostumbrado, con Saku.

Cuando, al fin, termina la escuela, nos piden, que nos reunamos en el salón, de música.

En el salón, se encuentra, una enorme mesa con sillas, enfrente de la mesa se encuentra un enorme pizarrón.

Cada quien ,se sienta, en una silla, asignada, para cada estudiante, de cada grado, y para mi sorpresa, también, se inscribieron, Jim y Fubuki.

-muy bien, mis jóvenes, solistas-dijo Fubuki, con unos papeles, en sus manos.-les entregare sus tareas.-

¿tareas? ¿Acaso vamos a estudiar?

Fubuki empezó, a repartir, los papeles.

Me entrego, el mío, decía: Banquete y decoración. Me acerque, a Johan, para ver su hoja y decía: construcción, de la mini glorieta y decoración.

-¿Qué tenemos, que hacer con esto?-pregunto Saku, levantándose de su asiento. todos nos quedamos, viéndola, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo, estaba ahí sentada? Generalmente cuando ella, esta cerca, se escucha, un gran bullicio, eso , es por eso, no la había, notado, estaba muy callada.

-bueno, mi estimada peli-rosada, son lo que tiene, que hacer, para organizar el baile.-explicaba Fubuki-nosotros los sempais, seremos, por así, decirlo, los coordinadores de sus tareas.

-ok-dijimos, todos. Después de eso todos, nos pusimos, a trabajar, en diferentes grupos.

Azuka, Saki, Saku y yo estábamos, en el mismo grupo.

Johan, Jim, Fubuki y Shin(no, lo conozco, pero, me dijeron su nombre).

Cuando estábamos decidiéndonos, por el postre, escuchamos, muchos murmullos y grititos de afuera, decidí salir, al patio para ver, ¿Por qué había, tanta algarabía?

Cuanto Sali, había, un grupo de chicas rodeando, donde se supone que deberían de estar trabajando, los muchachos, en la mini glorieta, cuando logro hacerme paso, por todo, esa pared humana, sentía que el rostro se me quemaba, ahí enfrente de mi, los muchachos se habían, quitado, las camisas, las chaquetas de uniforme,

Lo que mas, me impacto fue Johan-kun, su cuerpo, era…..no tengo, palabras, para describirlo, parece el cuerpo, de una, estatua, perfecta, de mármol, antiguo.

-Miau, miau, Judai, que picara, resultaste ser, disfrutando del bello,panorama-dijo Saku, a mi lado.

-C-callate, Sakure-dije mas roja, que un tomate.

-ja, se nota, que tienes, muy buen gusto, mi hermano, tiene, un muy buen cuerpo-dijo Saku, con picardía.

-Saku, ¿Cómo puedes decir, eso si es tu hermano?-pregunte, roja

-¿Qué?...no soy ciega, solo, digo la verdad-dijo colocando, sus brazos detrás, de su cabeza.

-si bueno, Jo-Jo-Johan es…..Johan es un…-decía , entre cortada, no se que decir, lo primero, que me venia, a la cabeza era, "Johan es el vampiro, mas sexi, que haya visto" pero no podía decir eso.

-creo que ire por, unos materiales, a la bodega, hasta luego-dije, corriendo, como, alma que lleva, el diablo, hasta la bodega. Cuando llegue, me lleve, todo, lo que necesitaba. Y corrí hasta el aula de clases. Para no toparte, con ese espectáculo, exhibicionista.

Nos pusimos, a trabajar, hasta que eran, las 6 de la noche, luego, me fui con Saku, hasta la, mansión, que ahora era, mi hogar. Juro, que, es la primera y ultima, vez que veo a Johan, sin camisa, si lo vuelvo, a ver así me, voy a desmallar.

Cuando, entre, en la casa, me quede, en la sala, a ver el menú, y los precios.

Entrada: camarones empanizados. (mi comida favorita)

Plato principal: arroz, carne con verduras, y patatas al horno.

Postre: Pastel de chocolate.

Ahora, solo, faltaba, buscar, los precios, mas razonables, que entraban, en el presupuesto. Luego, pensé, en las palabras de Jim, de la mañana,

"la comida, de Seth, están deliciosa, como hace 50 años"

Se me ocurrió, una buena, idea, y si, le pedia, ayuda, a Seth con el menú, no solo, sería factible, sino, que también, económico. Al fin se me prendió, el foco.

Iba de camino, hasta, la cocina, cuando, escuche, un fuerte golpe, atrás de la casa, me levante del, mullido, sillón, y camine, hasta, la puerta, que da al, patio, trasero, cuando, abrí, la puerta, vi, que había, varios, arboles, con sus ramas, echas pedazos, creí que fue, un accidente, o algo haci, enfrente de mi, había, una, enorme, montaña de ramas, quebradas. Que se ¿movían?.

Cuando, pararon, de moverse, salió, de ellas, Era una chica, de 17 años de edad , con cabello blanco-plateado, cortado en V, le llagaba, hasta, debajo de la cintura, tenia un fleco, cortado de la misma, manera de su cabello, separado por 5 grupos, de mechones, sus ojos azul zafiro, mostraban, curiosidad. Usaba una corbata, morada, un suerte sin mangas, de un tono, púrpura, una falda violeta, ,una camisa blanca, manga larga , medias grises y zapatos de broche de color morados, un collar de listón, pegado a su cuello, de color lila , con un enorme medallón de oro redondo, con una gema, redonda de color rojo carmesí.

La chica, se levanto, de la pila de baritas y ramitas, como si nada, detrás, de ella, se encontraba, una, especie, de abanico, gigante, de tal vez, su misma estatura, de repente, comenzó, a olfatear, el aire, como, buscando, a alguien.

Y me vio, fijamente, en su mirada se veía, un poco, de curiosidad, ahora, que la, veo, bien, se parece, al asesino, de mis padre, ¿estarán relacionados?

-Hueles, a un humano, pero, a la vez, a un vampiro-dijo la chica, su voz, es algo aguda y frágil.

Me, quede, petrificada, ante su, mirada, camino, hasta, mi, la vi, pasar a mi lado como si nada.

-Seth, bueno, para nada dime, ¿Quién es esta mocosa?-dijo, la chica, pero que grocera.

Seth, apareció, enfrente de ella.

-Señorita Neko-dijo Seth, con respeto, pero, que yo sepa, Neko, en japonés, significa gato. Que nombre mas raro, para una chica.

-Señorita Neko, ella es la doncella, del joven Johan-dijo Seth

Al oir, las palabras, de Seth, los ojos, de Neko, se pusieron, en blanco, hasta, dejo ,caer, el abanico, que cargaba.

-Seth ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Johan, bajando, la escalera, se sorprendió, al ver a Neko en la sala, bajo, a toda, prisa- ¿N-Neko que haces aquí?-

Neko, se acerco, hasta quedar, por lo menos, a 40 cm, de distancia, de Johan, vi, que le dio, un puñetazo, en el estoma, lo tomaba, de la camisa, y lo derivaba, como si fuera de plumas.

Johan, jimio, al contacto, con el piso.

-Johan Anderson, has caído, en el camino, del pecado, Vampiro, hentai-dijo Neko, señalándolo, con rabia.- y lo peor, que, mi Saku está viviendo, aquí, ¿no tiene, vergüenza?

Neko, volvió, a verme, con rabia y odio.

-¡Y tu mujer, de vida fácil, ramera!-me grito, a todo, pulmón. Me dijo ramera ¿Qué significa eso?

-Neko, no te permito, que le hables así a Judai-chan-recrimino Johan, Neko, lo sujeto, del brazo, y lo volvió, a derivar, como si nada.

-¿Qué esta, pasando aquí?-interrogo Saku, bajando, las escaleras-no saben que esta hora, no se me, molesta,- La expresión, de Saku era, de puro, enojo, pero cambio, al ver a Neko.

Johan se volvió, a levantar, del piso, se veía, furioso.

-Escúchame, bien, gata, consentida no le permito que le hables, asi, a Judai-recrimino, de nuevo.

-Escúchame, Anderson, yo hago, lo que me da, la gana-discutió, Neko.

-óyeme, esta, es mi casa, y te pido, que te comportes-discutió Johan

-cállense-ordeno Saku.

-Neko creo, que es mejor que te lo explique-dijo Saku

No se porque, tengo, este, horrible, sentimiento, con respecto, a Neko, siento, que es, idéntica, al asesino, de mis, padres.

* * *

**VampiryFairy**:Kya! Apareció, Neko, genial Y Johan sin camisa, *w***.**

**Lady Rosa**: sipo yo no me desmayaria, le tomaria, varias fotos *w*.

**VampiryFairy**: créanme, este, personaje, no, los aburrirá, se los juro.**.**

**Lady Rosa**: si así, les anuncio, un muy buen fic, de Blood+ que les encantara

echo por Mili - Ton.

**VampiryFairy**: sipo, les va a encantar**.**

**Lady Rosa**: bueno, ya, nos desviamos, del guion -_-" asi que disfruten el capi y salu hasta, la próxima.


	12. La historia del desastre

**VampiryFairy:** siguiente capítulo.

**Lady Rosa**: ok entendido capitana o.o.

**VampiryFairy:** En este capi se manejaran 2 tipos de narradores.

**Lady Rosa**: sipo trataremos de señalarles el cambio de narrador.

**VampiryFairy: **sip sin más esperas el capi 11

* * *

**Capitulo 11: la historia del desastre**

-Asi que eso fue lo que sucedió-explico Saku, después de terminar de contar todo lo que sabía. Lo bueno es que Saku, no sabía como conocí a Johan, si se lo decía a esa chica, de seguro me hubiera vuelto a decir Ramera, aunque no se que significa.

-UJUMP ya veo -dijo Neko, levantándose de su asiento, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.-pero ¿por qué esa cosa tiene que estar aquí?-

-¡Que!-interviene Johan-Judai no es una cosa, es una humana y es mi no-amiga.-

Después de decir se puso rojo, ¿que otra cosa iba a decir? Si yo soy su amiga, ¿no se por qué?, El saber que soy su amiga me pone triste si solo eso soy ¿no?

-Johan se nota que eres un idiota-dijo Neko, moviendo su cabeza, lo cual hizo que su cabello también se moviera- esta chica no es una humana, no sé porque la razón pero Huele como una humana y aun vampiro.-

¿Que? Si yo soy humana, lo mismo dijo Saku pero deben de estar equivocadas

-Neko, de seguro se te cayo un tornillo, bueno el único que tenias-dijo Johan, después se rio de manera histérica.-que Judai huele como a una vampira, eso es ridículo.-

Al parecer a Johan le hizo gracia, pero a Neko no, se acerco a él y vi que saco un abanico de papel.

-Porrazo típico de Dosaka-dice Neko, mientras le da semejante golpe a Johan con ese abanico, lo manada a 6 metros de distancia de ella. ¿Cómo un abanico de papel pude golpear tan duro?

Johan al levantarse del piso se ve molesto, esta chica Neon da más miedo que Saku y Johan juntos.

-¡NEKO PHOENIX!-dijo, muy molesto Johan.

Porque creo que dijo el nombre completo de Neko , ¿Neko Phoenix? Es un nombre un poco cómico, suena bueno traducido Gato Phoenix, y eso da risa, sin pensarlo se me escapa una pequeña risa.

-¿de qué te ríes cosa?-dijo Neko, molesta con un tic en su ceja derecha.

-Neko que Judai no es una cosa-interfirió Johan, se ve muy molesto-y me gustaría que te refirieras a ella como, Judai-san o Judai-sama-

-me referiré a Ella, como Judai-cosa-dijo Neko con mucho sarcasmo.

-Neko ¿Por qué nunca eres obediente o al menos respetuosa?-dijo Johan, con cascaditas de lagrimas.

-miau yo soy respetuosa, con la gente que lo vale-dijo Neko señalándolo. Esta chica es una atrevida, desconsiderada y grosera. ¿cómo se atreve a decirle haci a mi Johan-kun?, ¿ dije mi Johan-kun?

-Neko no as cambiado, ¿Por qué no eres igual que tu hermano mellizo Edo?-dijo Johan, furioso…..¿esta chica tiene un hermano?, entonces ¿tal vez se a?, no espero que no.

¿Por qué siento que hay un demonio aquí?, cuando volteo a ver a Neko la rodea un aura negra, parece un aura asesina.

-¡Johan!-grito furiosa Neko, se acerca a Johan y lo toma del cuelo de la camisa, levanta su puño.

-si me vuelves a decir eso o te romperé la madre, a puros porrazos y patadas ¿te quedo claro estúpido?-pregunto Neko, Johan estaba temblando

Johan, solo asintió esta chica da mucho miedo, tiene un carácter del demonio, me da miedo. Podría vencer a un toro, cruzado con rinoceronte, ¿acaso su hermano Edo están malo?, o ¿es el mismo caso de Sho y Ryo?, si es así pobre chica. ¿Creo que a diferencia de Sho ella no tiene baja autoestima?, mas mejor dicho tiene Furioautoestima, es decir una furiosa autoestima.

-NEKO YAMERO-dijo Saku, cansada- se que les gusta jugar haci, pero párenle un poco, que soy menor que ustedes, y esas palabras no son aptas para mi-

-¿acaso…..acaso, Saku cree que estamos Jugando?-dijimos, Johan, Neko y yo, con gruesas gotas de sudor en la cabeza

* * *

_(N/A cambio de narrador)_

La habitación era profundamente oscura, la sala parecía un sótano en el se encontraban diversos objetos de torturas, entre ellos se encontraban, Zarpas de gato, el potro de tortura, la cuna, la doncella de hierro, un poso de empalagamiento, en varias zonas se encontraban jaulas de metal con cadenas a los lados, en las cárceles se encontraban manchas de sangre muy viejas, que ya ni eran rojas eran de un repúgnate color marrón-café, que se mezclaba con el gris del piso.

En un rincón del cuarto se encontraba un hombre, de ojos rojo escarlata y su cabello purpura oscuro tirado hacia atrás en un cola de cabello, esta vestido muy elegante con una corbata de moño purpura, un esmoquin color azabache oscuro, zapatos negros.

Se acerca a una de las jaulas, en donde se encuentra, amarada de manos y pies con cadenas, la joven apenas tiene 20 años, usa un vestido blanco rasgado en el final, sus bellos ojos azules parecen muertos como los ojos de una muñeca, su expresión es horriblemente vacía, su cabello cae sin medida sobre su cara, es de color verde oscuro, se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas, con sus muñecas atadas hacia arriba por las cadenas.

El Hombre abrió la jaula, dio unos pasos cortos que resonaban por la tétrica habitación, se acerco a la desprotegida y débil joven, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, la sujeto de su barbilla para verla a los ojos inclino su cabeza, hasta su cuello el cual estaba cubierto por enormes agujeros profundos, sus labios rosaron su cuello en su boca aparecieron 2 enormes colmillos, después los inserto fuertemente en el cuello de la dama.

Después de algunos minutos el hombre aparto sus labios y su cabeza del cuello de la Joven, sonrió de una manera sínica y escalofriante, entre abrió sus labios revelando sus enormes colmillos cubiertos en las puntas por sangre, de su labio se asomaban gruesos hilos de sangre.

El hombre suelta el rostro de la chica al momento que lo suelta, la joven cae inconsciente en el piso, el hombre salió de la jaula de hierro.

-lord Yami ¿para qué me solicito?-dijo un chico detrás de el, el joven tenía cuando mucho 20 años, sus ojos eran negros, su cabello era negro terminado en puntas grises una parte de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho, después su cabello caí hasta el final de su cuello, su ropa era una camisa de color negro oscuro, con pantalones negros, botas de color negro, parte de su rostro era cubierto por una máscara, desde la nariz al final del cuello.

-Yakuza me alegra que vinieras-dijo el hombre volviendo a ver al Joven

-amo Yami…..yo-corto sus palabras, al ver a la joven el piso.

Lord Yami adivino la divagación de su joven siervo.

-cálmate ella es mi doncella-dijo Yami, sin ningún remordimiento en su voz

-ah-

-tienes noticias de mi kawai Judai-dijo Yami, en su voz se hizo presente un todo lujurioso.

-hai, tal parece que está viviendo, con los hijos del clan Anderson y que es una especie de doncella de hijo mayor-dijo Yakuza con mucha calma.

-¡Que! Ese bastardo de Anderson, ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar lo que es mío por derecho?-dijo Furioso Lord Yami, dando un puñetazo a la pared la pared al recibir el golpe se comenzó a rajar

-mi señor, si me lo permite ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en esa humana?-interrogo Yakuza.

-ha se nota que no sabes nada-dijo, divertido el Lord. –hace 17 años la reina Kira había fallecido, el rey desconsolado se aisló de sus deberes y su familia, se aisló tanto que fue al reino Humano, ahí conoció a una humana, ambos tuvieron una Hija, pero el rey sabía que era una mestiza el resultado de la unión de un humano y un vampiro, debido a eso coloco un sello en su hija debido a eso es completamente humana, solo vampiros capaces con instintos desarrollados la pueden descubrir, ese sello es tan poderoso que solo se puede liberar el tiempo de vida de un vampiro en su cuerpo.-concluyo lord Yami.

El rostro de Yakuza cambio drásticamente, el sabia que el rey había desaparecido, dejando solas a sus 2 hijas, pero nunca pensó que el rey tenía una tercera hija.

-Amo Yami, ¿esto tiene que ver con su matrimonio?-pregunto Yakuza.

-hai, mi matrimonio arreglado entre mi padre y mi tío, dice que me tengo que casar con su hija menor-explico lord Yami- mi matrimonio se supone que tiene, que ser con mi prima Kimera, la hija menor del rey supuestamente, pero Kimera es muy fuerte en espíritu, no se me haría posible manipularla, para poder tener el control que deseo de sobre esta tierra-dijo Lord Yami con despecho.

-entonces, uso los registros del clan Phoenix, también conocido el clan de la sabiduría, para localizarla -dedujo Yakuza.

-hai si tengo a Judai, tendré el poder sobre esta tierra-dijo Lord Yami con confianza.-hace, 12 años le dije que iría por ella y así lo hare.

-pero señor ella esta con los hijos, del clan Anderson esos mocosos serán un problema para usted-dijo Yakuza, con nervios ante los planes de su amo.

-ja muy simple primero acabare con su hija menor, luego con el mayor-dijo con Frialdad Lord Yami-si bien Johan es muy fuerte, debido a que no controla sus poderes, si tengo a su hermana hara lo que le pida-

Johan Anderson desde pequeño nunca había podido, controlar sus poderes eso le causaba problemas, a él y más importante a su familia, debido a ese comportamiento inaceptable en consejo de Vampiros decido, que debería irse hasta que no se pudiera controlar, Su padre le dijo que Seth lo protegería, pero si algo se sabia era que Johan solo entraba en razón, si estaba preocupado por el bienestar, y protección de su hermana menor Sakure Anderson.

-pero esa mocosa también le dará problemas-declaro Yakuza, sabía Que esos 2 hermanos eran un gran problema, después de todo ambos eran vampiros muy fuertes y poderosos, en varios aspectos.

-ja por favor Yakuza, esa niña no podrá hacer nada contra mi, después de todo soy miembro del clan Riukado, el mas fuerte de esta pútrida tierra-dijo Lord Yami , después de decir esto sus ojos cambiaron rojos a Morados, unas llamas purpuras formaron un círculo alrededor de donde estaba parado, dándole un aire malévolo, bajo la palpitante luz de las llamas purpuras.

* * *

**VampiryFairy**: O. O ese bastardo planes eliminar a Johan y Saku hacer suya a Judai**.**

**Lady Rosa**: lo se O.O haci creo que pensaron que era el Yami de Yu gi oh! ,Cuando usaban su nombre en la historia.

**VampiryFairy**: bueno no es que no me guste Yami es de mis personajes favoritos *w*, pero ponerlo de villano es un pecado u_u**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Usamos ese nombre porque Yami, en Japonés significa oscuridad

**VampiryFairy**: creo que es perfecto para un villano**.**

**Lady Rosa**: bueno salu, que disfruten el capi cuidense.


	13. Contraataque del plan

**VampiryFairy: **WIIII capitulo siguiente.

**Lady Rosa**: sipi empecemos entonces .

**VampiryFairy:** otra vez abra cambio de narrador.

**Lady Rosa**: entonces ha no advertencia (la misma de siempre ya saben aparición de sangre etc. etc.)o.O.

**VampiryFairy: **bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten el capi siguiente

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Contraataque del plan.**

Después del espectáculo, de Neko y Johan le pregunte a Seth si nos ayudaba con la comida sobre el baile y dijo que si, después de eso me fui a mi cuarto, tome mi teléfono y le hable a Jim.

- ¿hola?-dijo en tono cansado, ¿acaso es tan tarde ya?, rayos olvide revisar la hora para llamarle, es de muy mala educación hablar a las 9 o pasada esa hora.

-Jim habla Judai-dijo, con tomo avergonzado.

-¡hola compañera!-respondió muy jovial y alegre.

-gomen-nasai por llamar tan tarde-me disculpe, era lo correcto por molestarlo tan tarde.

-¿eh? No que dices es temprano, son apenas las 7 pm- dijo, de manera sarcástica.-¿Qué deseas?

-bueno veras, yo le pedí a Seth…que bueno, que cocinara la comida del baile-dije de manera tímida. Si decía que no, no lo haría después de todo el, era un sempai y tenía que hablar con Fubuki y convérselo.

-Judai sos un ángel-dijo, en tono no se tierno-bueno ahora tendré que ponerme a dieta, para comer más en el baile, después de todo Seth cocina mejor que Amaría.

-¿Amaría?-pregunte ¿Quién es Amaría?, ¿Será su sirvienta?.

-es mi sirviente es un hombre, lo que tiene nombre de chica-dijo en tono juguetón, ¿le da gracia su nombre?

-¿porque le dicen a Seth y a Amaría sus sirvientes?-interrogue, si bien son empelados no deben de decirles sirvientes, deben de decirles empleados eso suena, como si los trataran de manera inferior.

-a eso se debe a que cada, familia de la nobleza de vampiros, tiene un guardián, son vampiros especiales con poderes únicos y poderosos su trabajo es el de cuidar, proteger a esa familia de todo peligro-dijo con orgullo-la verdad, son los vampiros más fuertes y antiguos que hay.

Entones Seth también es un vampiro muy viejo, de los mas fuertes pero si es muy calmado y tranquilo, bueno hace 3 semanas no hubiera creído en la existencia de vampiros, haci que todo es posible.

-eh?...¿ Donde nos encontramos compañera?-dijo en broma Jim.

-bueno ¿ le dirás a Fubuki de la comida no?-pregunte.

-si mi dama-dijo Jim en tono cortes, al escucharle usar ese tono me da un leve sonrojo.

-adiós Judai-chi-dice, en tono juguetón- espero que la linda cachorrita no se desvele mucho.-

Después de eso colgó, un minuto ¿me dijo cachorrita?, ¿que son una especie de perrita? No me volvió a sacar lo del año pasado a mi salón, se le ocurrió montar obra, la obra en cuestión fue el guion ganador de un concurso y adivinen quien fue la ganadora, si mi querida amiga Sakí la cual escribió un cuento de perritos y gatitos para mi ,desagracia me toco usar un disfraz de cachorrita de pelo café, el traje me quedaba enorme, me caía cada vez que caminaba en el teatro según Sakí me veía adorable, desde entonces algunos de mis amigos me dicen cachorrita es mejor que lo que me hacen mis compañeros me ladran a veces.

Bueno será mejor que me baya a dormir. Me coloco el pijama y subo a la cama, me cubro con la manta y abraso a mi peluche kuriboh.

* * *

(N/A cambio de narrador)

En un camino de piedra, sobre el cual caía la luz de la luna llena alrededor del camino, se encontraban barias cercas con grupos de rosas de todos colores, lo que mas sobresalía era que en jardín-camino se encontraban rosas azules.

-su alteza-dijo una chica de cabello, negro largo lizo al principio pero rizado perfectamente al final su ojo izquierdo estaba, cubierto por un parche negro pero su ojo visible era de color rosado circón, usaba un vestido negro, de manga larga con revuelos al final de la manga y con revuelos en la falda, botas de color negro brillante.

-¿Qué sucede Yue?-dijo una chica de , cabello azul real un fleco separado por 5 grupos de cabellos en punta su cabello, era corto en punta le llegada 1 debajo de la oreja , debajo de ello se encontraba 2 colas bajar enrolladas en listones de color blanco, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, usaba una camisa de manga larga con un revuelo al final, en el cuello de la camisa se encontraba atado un listón rojo, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con botas altas de color café.

-Kimera-sama-dijo respetuosamente Yue, a su ama Lady Kimera era supuestamente la hija menor del rey, por lo tanto es un miembro de la familia real pero ni ella, ni su hermana son capaces de aceptar el trono hasta que cumplan 225 años de edad, desafortunadamente Kimera esta comprometida con su primo lord Yami, después de todo su padre y el de Yami acordaron que su hijo se casaría con la hija menor del rey.

Pero ni lord Yami ni Kimera, subirían al trono ya que eso es el derecho de la primogénita. La hija mayor del rey Kirara, que actualmente tiene 221 años de edad.

-es sobre ese canalla de Yami no es así-dijo Kimera tomando una rosa roja entre sus dedos.

El, ojo visible de Yue se abrió más de lo normal, ni siquiera ella que era miembro del clan Cook, Yue pertenecía a una rama secundaria no posee el ojo de oricalcun como la rama principal, es decir no pose el mismo poder que su primo Jim, ella posee el ojo Shorai no el ojo que es capaz de ver el futuro, debido a eso fue a ver a Kimera-sama, advirtiéndole sobre los planes de Yami.

-te sorprende no es haci-dijo en tono divertido Kimera.

Kimera recordó como supo todo, y el plan para contrarrestarlo.

* * *

**X-Flashback-X**

El Joven de ojos zafiro corría dela casa, que hace poco ardía en llamas fue testigo de cómo Lord Yami había asesinado a 2 humanos, al intentar interferir lo único que consiguió fue que él se viera como el asesino, al intentar salvar a esa adorable niña de ojos cafés y cabello irregular lo único que logro fue que le tuviera miedo.

Camino por el bosque, hasta que se cansara de pronto los arboles que lo rodearon se empezaron a arder en llamas, de entre el fuego surgió lady Kimera solo que usaba una camisa de manga corta color negro, un chaleco blanco, pantalones azules y botas negras, tenía una Katana de hoja fina, la empuñadura era rojo carmesí, 10 cm después de la empuñadura se encontraba una gema de color rojo sangre, la espada estaba en su mano derecha.

-Edo Phoenix-dijo de manera fría Kimera-as cometido un gran pecado al haber matado a humanos-

Después de que terminara la época oscura, la época que denominaron los vampiros a las peleas entre vampiros y humanos, se volvió ilegal que los vampiros mataran humanos, podían alimentarse de su sangre pero tenían que borrar su memoria, si los llegaban a matar el castigo seria la ejecución a cargo de la familia real.

Edo retrocedió unos pasos, al ver que los ojos de Kimera cambiaron de verde a rojo.

-su alteza escúcheme por favor, tengo algo importante que decirle-dijo Edo, el sabia que aunque fuera un miembro de la realeza, no ganaría una batalla con alguien del clan Riukado después de todo se les entrenaba en el arte de asesinar, a cortas edades para que cumplirán con las reglas y castigos de la familia real.

Kimera bajo su Katana, y vio a Edo a los ojos.

-dime ¿Qué sucede porque estas mancado de sangre?-dijo Kimera.

-su, alteza hace algunos días descubrí a lord Yami husmeando en la biblioteca de mi familia, descubrí que el Rey poseía otra hija.-dijo Edo.

Los ojos de Kimera se abrieron más de lo usual, ¿Qué su padre tenía otra hija?, si eso es cierto y Yami se entero, entonces su matrimonio no debía ser con ella si no con su hermana, y al ser humana se le haría muy fácil manipularla, si eso sucedía el solo tenía que deshacerse de ella y Kirara y el trono seria suyo.

-ese hijo de puta-dijo con rabia, Kimera castañeando los dientes temblando de rabia.

Kimera clavo con rabia su Katana en el suelo.

-¿su alteza que planea hacer?-pregunto Edo, el ver tan molesta a Kimera-sama, generalmente era una persona calmada, pero fría, muy analítica e inteligente. El verla tan alterada no quería imaginar que podría hacer.

-nada-dijo como si nada Kimera, retirando su Katana del piso dando la vuelta para irse, con un tronar de los dedos el fuego desapareció.

* * *

**X-Fin de Flashback-X**

-su alteza, ¿que planea hacer entonces?-pregunto Yue.

-muy simple nada-dijo como si nada Kimera.

-su alteza no entiendo-dijo Yue, muy confundida por la respuesta de su alteza.

-es muy simple si, hago creer a Yami que no se lo que trama, se confiara y no sospechara nada, haci será mas fácil desmoronar su absurdo plan-dijo Kimera después arrancón con fuerza la rosa, fue tal que algunos pétalos salieron despeñicados, después la rosa comenzó a arder en llamas.

* * *

**VampiryFairy**: Cada vez se pone mejor XD**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Hai en otras palabras no se puede dejar de leer :3.

**VampiryFairy**: hai así la Katana que usa Kimera es la misma de Saya de Blood+, es que esa Katana me gusta**.**

**Lady Rosa**: y Judai con traje de perrito que chula se debe de ver *3*, y abrazando a Kuribo antes de dormir que hermosa imagen.

**VampiryFairy**: sipo ok**.**

**Lady Rosa**: adiós cuídense y disfruten el capii y no olviden dejarnos reviews


	14. Sentimientos descubiertos

**VampiryFairy:** next capi.

**Lady Rosa**: bien ase tiempo no escribimos.

**VampiryFairy:** bueno tuve un bloqueo..

**Lady Rosa**: bueno hoy no hay advertencia (saltando de alegría por que no habrá violencia) .

**VampiryFairy: **bueno este es un capi necesario y muy importante en la historia ( no se lo pueden perder), y pasara lo que hemos esperado por 13 capis

* * *

**Capitulo 14: sentimientos descubiertos.**

Cuando me desperté, me duche, me cambie y baje a desayunar, baje la escaleras pase por el lobi hasta el comedor, pero no estaban ni Johan, ni Saku o esa calamidad llamada Neko.

Me senté para desayunar Seth me sirvió el desayuno, pero antes de comer tenia que saber que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué esos 3 vampiros no estaban desayunando?.

-disculpe Seth ¿Dónde están Neko, Judai y Saku?-dije nerviosa.

Seth me vio a los ojos, la verdad después de lo que conto Jim ahora bueno me pone nerviosa estar cerca de el, si es mas poderoso que Johan y Saku si quiera me puede matar.

-los Jóvenes, ya se fueron a la escuela-dijo en tono serio.

-¡¿Qué?-dije asustada, porque me olvidaron.

-Señorita Judai calmase-dijo Seth calmado-la razón por la que, la dejaron fue porque el Joven Johan dijo que tenía fiebre-

Cuando escuche eso me sentí un poco mareada, veía borroso sentía que me iba a desmayar antes de que me cayera de la silla, Seth me sujeto me cargo estilo novia y me deposito en mi cama, me cubrió con las sabanas me tomo la temperatura, me coloco un pañuelo en la cabeza se sentía húmedo, enserio me sentía como dice Sakí: de la patada del pollo, nunca e entendido que quiere decir pero en estas circunstancias parece bueno decirlo, porque me siento fatal.

Sentía los parpados pesados, sentía mucho sueño antes de quedar dormida Seth me hizo tomar, una pastilla de color blanco me la trague con mucha facilidad, cuando me dio esa medicina me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté vi por la ventana, que ya era de noche vi el reloj que estaba cerca de mi mesa, de noche eran las 7:59 pm, haber me quede dormida a las 8:30 am y ya son las 7:59, entonces dormí por !11 horas y media¡ ¿desde cuándo soy tan dormilona?, no sé qué me pasa bueno de seguro solo es estrés ,e escuchado que cuando la gente tiene estrés se enferma, ¿pero estrés de qué? Claro este mes no asido muy común para mí, que pregunta más tonta hice, si como no voy a estar estresada si me han intentado matar como, 4 veces y violarme como 5 no sé cómo es que estoy cuerda.

-veo que ya estas despierta-dijo una voz, a mi lado un segundo es la voz de Johan, me sigue dedicando una sonrisa ta hermosa y perfecta, típica de el.

-hola Johan-dije débilmente, aun me siento débil.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzo hacia mí me brazo de una manera muy protectora, mi cara estaba enterada en su pecho más específicamente en el área de su, corazón escucha su corazón latía de manera constante no era lenta pero, tampoco era rápido era perfecto como él. Era como si su corazón me arrullara.

-Judai perdóname-dijo a mi oído, si aliento cerca de mi oído me hizo recordar cómo nos conocimos, sentí un escalofrió si bien le tenía mucho miedo en ese instante, con conocerlo me di cuenta que es la persona más importante para mi.

-Johan ¿Por qué debo perdonarte?, si no me has hecho nada-dije intentando calmarlo.

Me abrazo con mas fuerza, eso hice que mi rostro se pegara más a su pecho, cuando escuche su corazón ya no estaba calmado lo escuchaba estaba agitado, después sentí que algo me mojaba el cuello, sentía un leve temblor proveniente del cuerpo de Johan, y unos sollozos ahogados, **Johan estaba llorando.**

Lo abrase por detrás, no soporto verlo llorar por mi culpa ¿pero porque esta llorando?, es que acaso el me ¿odia?.

-perdóname Judai por mi culpa estas metida en un mundo peligroso-dijo, Johan a mi oído-si no pudiera controlar mis poderes no hubiera, bebido tu sangre si no lo hubiera hecho ahora tu no estarías metida en, el mundo de los vampiros, onegai perdóname no me odies.-

-que como podría odiarte si yo…..yo…yo estoy, enamorada de ti-dije no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, me le acabo de declarar ahora yo siento que voy a llorar. El jamás podría estar enamorado de mi, si él es un vampiro vivirá para siempre y yo solo seré otra mujer en su vida, una más de su vida siento que lagrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Johan, me separa de su pecho tomando, mis hombros con sus manos y me ve directamente a mis ojos, pero me cubro con mi fleco de algo sirve tenerlo no quiero verlo a los ojos, no quiero ver sus ojos llenos de odio por mis impulsos.

Su mano toma mi, mejilla izquierdo hace vea sus ojos y su expresión seria con su dedo pulgar limpia mis lagrimas, acaricia mi cabeza con su mano libre su mano juega con los cabellos que cubren mis orejas.

-Judai si algo que, no soporto es ver tus bellos ojos cubiertos por lágrimas-su voz es dulce y su expresión, también es tan tierna.

-ya que yo también estoy enamorado, de ti-dice mientras me dedica una de las sonrisas que me hacen literalmente, caer a sus pies.- tal vez al principio cuando te mordí solo pensé en tu sangre, abusar de ti pero cuando te comencé a conocer me enamore, de tu dulzura amabilidad, gentileza, tu sonrisa, tus expresiones, me gustabas demasiado pero tenía miedo de herirte después de todo un vampiro, que no controla sus poderes lastima siempre a la gente y aun peor a los que mas ama, si yo te lastimara yo no lo soportaría-

-no….no me digas eso yo te quiero jamás, había sentido esto gracias a ti e recuperado mi sonrisa antes de conocerte, sonreía obligatoriamente para no preocupar a la gente, pero gracias a ti siento que soy una persona muy especial y valiosa-dije mientras, me soltaba de su agarre y me aferraba a su pecho y sollozaba en el.

Johan, sujeto mi barbilla me forzó a ver su rostro sus ojos brillaban tan hermosos, que las esmeraldas se opacarían como simples piedras mundanas.

-Judai, yo no sabía que te sentías haci- sus labios se acercaban a los, míos sentía su aliento en mi cara, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, sin pensarlo dos beses los topo a los míos, no lo podía creer ¿Johan me estaba besando? Y yo le correspondía, ese era mi primer beso, me alegra que haya sido con Johan el vampiro que me robo el corazón.

Pero, desafortunadamente en algún momento necesitábamos aire y nos separamos, yo esquive mi mirada de la de el seguíamos abrasados sentados sobre mi cama, sabía que estaba sonrojada con las yemas de mis dedos rose mis labios, esperando que esto no fuera un sueño del cual despertaría.

Johan me abraso con más fuerza, como si fuera de vidrio y me fuera a romper con un roce del viento, para mi estaba bien ahora sé que él me quiere tanto como él a mi, no me importa si es un vampiro, hombre lobo o pariente del monstruo del lago nes.

**Solo se una cosa estoy enamorada de Johan Anderson, el vampiro que me robo el corazón.

* * *

**

**VampiryFairy**: Hurra Johan y Judai ya son pareja *3* **.**

**Lady Rosa**: Hai al fin un capi tan tierno 3.

**VampiryFairy**: pero no le busques tres pies al gato que tiene cuatro**.**

**Lady Rosa**: …. 3 ¿no te entiendo?.

**VampiryFairy**: porque en el próximo capi digámoslo haci, nada dura para siempre (se da la vuelta y camina haci al puerta del salón dejando a Lady Rose confundida). **.**

**Lady Rosa**: ¿a que te refieres?( se levante y persigue a VampiryFairy pero retrocede y sonríe) así disfruten e capi y déjennos reviews n_n".


	15. un baile manchado por carmesi

**VampiryFairy: **Primero gomen por tanta tardanza(advertencia de escenas de tipo gore en el capi).

**Lady Rosa**: como les explicamos antes nuestras actualizaciones se darán en el fin de semana, si tenemos tiempo se realizaran antes, la causa las bellas tareas que nos dejan en el cole : (.

**VampiryFairy: **Hai gomen si esto les incomoda.

.**Lady Rosa**: Hai gomen prometemos esforzarnos lo mas que podamos.

**VampiryFairy:** espero este capi, gomen por la tardanza, que teóricamente iba a ser un P.O. V de Johan, pero pensándolo bien lo colocaremos en otro capi, ya sabrán porque en este capi.

* * *

Capitulo 15: Un baile manchado por carmesí. Cuando me desperté estaba recostada en el pecho de Johan, me gustaba así con él , me sentía protegida, estoy muy feliz después de todo me beso, no se si ahora somos bueno pareja, pero me hace feliz el hecho de que el corresponda a mis sentimientos, es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, siento un pequeño movimiento, es Johan al parecer esta despertando. Al ver que estoy apoyada en su pecho se sonroja fuertemente, y yo también, nos separamos, Johan salió de la cama. Se paró de manera muy elegante.

-Etto gomen creo que dormiste muy incómoda-susurro Johan.

Cuando menciono esto me di cuenta de mi incómoda posición, estaba arrodillada en la cama, con la espalda ligeramente doblada, una posición bastante incomoda a los ojos de cualquiera, pero yo estaba bien, algo bueno se obtiene de estar acostumbrada a dormir así por el trabajo.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-respondí.-ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir así.

Johan me vio muy confuso y sorprendido, no es de extrañarse que ponga esa cara, yo me reí por bajo, aun que esa expresión embobada se veía muy lindo, cuando me levante de la cama me tambaleé, creí que caería al piso, pero sentí que me sujetaban, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Al levantar la vista me tope con el semblante preocupado de Johan. Me sonroje, estabas muy cerca, pero él no desaprovecho la oportunidad, acerco su rostro al mío, rosó nuestros labios, serré los ojos, sentir su aliento en mi boca era muy agradable, creo que se me volverá un vicio. Siento, por así decirlo la primera vez que una persona inicia con un vicio como las drogas.

De nuevo solo nos separamos por la falta de aire, si hubiera sido por mi me quedaba así para toda la vida. Aparte ligeramente mi mirada de la de Johan, era obvio que estaba sonrojada, Johan tomo mi mentón, me vio directamente a los ojos.

-me encanta verte sonrojada, te vez más hermosas con ese bello rubor en tus mejillas- expreso, con una voz tan bella.

-si querías que me sonrojada mas, lo estas logrando-reproche. Johan solo se rio, parece que le hizo gracia, su risa me contagie me reía. Dios nunca había estado tan feliz, solo Johan me traía esta Felicidad, logro lo que mis amigos intentaron por 12 años, solo él lo podría lograr en un mes.

-Miau, Miau, Creo que mejor cierro la puerta, por lo que veo lo que "pasara aquí me dejara traumada"-

Cuando vi asía la puerta por eso comentario, vi que paradas en la puerta estaban Neko y Saku, Saku estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, prácticamente dando a entender que sabía que esto pasaría. Mientras Neko estaba muy seria, apuesto que debe de estar pensando qué bonito espectáculo están dando. Johan me separo de el, me imagino que por vergüenza pura, yo solo mire al suelo, esto sí que era embarazoso.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja si es que deberían de ver sus caras-Reía Neko.

Esa Gata, genial era solo una broma de ella, pero el tono que uso parcia de enojo puro, esta chica en una gran actriz.

-Neko eres una….-susurraba por bajo Johan.

-porrazo típico de dosaka!-grito Neko

Al parecer Neko tiene un gran oído, ya que menos de 3 segundos golpeo a Johan con su técnica se le podía decir.

-Cálmate ellos así se llevan-Explico Saku.

Saku estaba a mi lado, no hay duda ya me acostumbre, aun así me sobresalte, era como si ellos fueran fantasmas aparecen sin previo aviso, pero no soy espectros, después de todo si lo fueran los atravesaría con rozarlos, me alegra que no lo sean, no sentir a Johan sería insoportable.

-así hoy es Sábado, lo mejor de hoy es que, redoble de tambores por favor, ¡hoy es el baile! –gritaba Saku.

Me quede perpleja si ayer no fui al colegio, hay no me van a matar, al no haber ayudado, temblaba Fubuki va a ser un puchero, las amigas de Azuka seguro me reclamaran como les plazca, pero como querían que fuera a la escuela, solo a cabria en la enfermería. Mi imaginación comienza a maquinar una imagen, si de verdad solo hubiera acabado en la enfermería, seguro Johan me hubiera cuidado, no eso sería algo muy vergonzoso, pero imaginarme a Johan cuidándome sería algo bonito.

-mmmm, Judai disculpa-cuestionó Johan.- deberíamos ir a desayunar-

Asentí, mi estomago rujio, ahora que lo pienso casi no comí nada ayer, pero que horas serán seguro ya es tarde. Dirijo mi mirada asía mi reloj sobre la mesa de noche, son las 10: Am

-¿No es un poco tarde para desayunar?- cuestione.

-sip pero almorzaremos tarde, y ni se diga de la cena, la am programado en el baile como a las 8:pm, así que el tiempo entre comida y comida sale exacto, pero si no quieres comer nada fuerte, puedes comer algo ligero-explico Johan.

Pero hablaba nervioso, no está usando es tono que siento que lo caracteriza, está actuando muy tímido, será por lo de anoche. A decir verdad yo también estoy muy apenada con el. -Bien para fuera, dejemos a Judai-cosa cambiarse en paz-ordeno Neko. Por primera vez desde que conozco a esta gata concuerdo con ella, da miedo pero es cierto, No quiero que Johan me vea cambiándome, y me da pena enfrente de Saku y Neon, cuando alce mi mirada ya no estaban, comencé a cambiarme. Solo me puse una camisa de manga corta de color blanco, una falda roja no muy larga, y tenis. Baje a desayunar, me senté en mi mismo lugar, Seth sirvió la comida.

-baya Judai, baya que ya no saludamos-se burlo Jim.

Hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba aquí. -James vino a noche para ver como estabas, estaba muy preocupa por ti-respondió Saku.

-Gomen Jim, yo no quería preocuparte-respondí.

-Bueno no te puedo culpar, además por lo que oímos ayer, parece que al fin son pareja- explico Jim.

Son unos…¿acaso nos estaban espiando?, no que pena, ya e usado mucha esa palabra, pero es muy apegada a estas situaciones,¿ acaso es el día mundial de hacerme sentir avergonzada?, pues parece que sí.

El desayuno paso volando, lo mismo el almuerzo, Jim y Johan aprovecharon para explicarme las clases que perdí, era una tortura, falte justo cuando les dejaron mas tarea, y vieron los temas más complicados. Jim se fue a su casa, Neon y Saku dijeron que se cambiarían, ahora que lo recuerdo no tengo vestido, genial ahora se cómo se sentía cenicienta, al entrar a mi cuarto, sobre mi cama hay un vestido, pero no cualquiera es el que Johan compro en la tienda. Sobre el había una nota la cual decía:

Judai espero no te moleste te compre este vestido, creo que te quedara bien, espero lo uses, creo que es mero tarde para pedirlo, pero ¿quieres ir al baile con migo?.

El corazón se me detuve, Johan compro este hermoso vestido para mi, es muy obvio que le respondo que si, me cambie, el vestido me quedaba muy bien, me coloque unas zapatillas de color rojo, el collar de Saku. No me eche ningún producto cosmético, pero si me coloque una diadema roja. A

Al bajar las escaleras vi que todos estaban listos, Saku usaba un simple vestido de color rosa muy simple, llevaba su cabello agarrado en un moño, con peinetas que parecen tener perlas, aseguraría que son reales, llevaba un brillo labial transparente, con tacones altos de color fucsia.

Neko usa un vestido tipo loli, de color purpura, con encaje en las mangas y al final de la falda, de color lila, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, por ultimo usaba un collar de cuello pegado de color morado, y los tacones de cinta de color purpura.

Johan se veía hermoso, solo usaba unos simples pantalones formales negros, un saco de color azul, camisa blanca de botones, zapatos formales, un simple atuendo pero en él se veía como si fuera un traje de un alto precio, solo él podía verse así de magnificó con esa simple ropa.

Baje al fin de la escalera, Johan sonrió al verme puesto el vestido, quería darle a entender que quería que el fuera mi pareja en el baile, creo que di perfectamente a entender ese mensaje. Cuando baje Johan, tomo mi mano, sucedió lo mismo que con Saku, caminamos asía la escuela, no me di cuenta pero llegamos en un tiempo increíblemente corto El Baile era en el Gimnasio, al entrar podía escuchaba los parlantes de música tocar, muy altas canciones, de muchos géneros, primero entraron Neko y Saku, pero al entrar yo y Johan todo el mundo dejo de bailar. Seguro dirán que ¿como Johan puedo venir con migo?, escuchaba claramente los susurros, o mejor dicho chismes, eran como varios silbidos de serpientes pero más mortales.

Johan solo hizo el agarre de mi mano más fuerte, volví a verlo estaba sonriendo, como dándome aliento para que no me importara, es simple de hacerlo si se que él está a mi lado, me siento muy protegida.

-Wow Judai-sama, se nota que no perdiste el tiempo- exclamo Rei.

Rei solo usaba un vestido de color verde, de tirantes, con hechura al final en cola de sirena, su cabello estaba agarrado en cola de caballo, con una diadema de encaje de color verde musgo y unos tacones de color verde menta.

-Mis jóvenes solistas les deseó la felicidad en el amor, y si necesitan consejos solo pídanselos s su servidor-hablo con orgullo Fubuki.

Fubuki usaba una camisa morada, con una especie de pañuelo de color blanco, con un medallón de color verde arriba de el, la camisa era de manga larga con revuelos blancos al final, usaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos formales.

-no creo que sea necesario Fubuki, para esos me tiene a mi-regaño Sakí.

Sakí se ve realmente muy linda, usaba un vestido tipo tubo si tirantes de color fucsia, al final de la parte del busto salía una chonga delgada de color negro, en el al final de la falda salía un fina tela de tul negro.

-Excuse me, Little witch with blue hair- regaño Saku.

Saku sabe hablar ingles , parece que es muy hábil, si no mal recuerdo en mis clases de ingles dijo discúlpame pequeña bruja con cabello azul, hay no algo me dice que se aproxima la tercera guerra mundial.

-ahora no tengo tiempo que perder con tigo-explico Saku.

Después camino a la salida seguida de Jim y Neko, pero ¿para que?, tengo un mal presentimiento, siento como si algo horrible fuera a suceder.

-al fin te encontré, mi amada doncella-dijo una voz muy lúgubre- hoy te are mia, como devio haber sido hace 12 años-

Esa vos es de….no, por favor no, que solo sea mi imaginación, tiemblo de miedo, estoy aterrada, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué a mí?, cada vez que estoy feliz algo horrible pasa, no onegai no.

-¿Judai?-pregunta Johan

Esta cuando oigo su voz reacciono, se ve muy preocupado, toma mi mano, solo así logro calmarme, solo con Johan, si lo perdiera yo…..yo. Lo abrazo estoy muy asustada.

-Judai cálmate, será mejor que salgamos-inquirió Johan.

Yo solo asentí, no me importo que todos nos vieran, y volviera a escuchar los murmullos, estaba muy asustada para preocuparme por eso, Si ese demonio aparece y perjudica a Johan, yo no sabría qué hacer.

Cuando al fin salimos me sentí mas aliviada, no estar rodeada de tanta gente en estado de pánico, me resultaba horrible. Seguía abrazada a Johan, el me acariciaba la cabeza, no sentamos en una banca, yo solo mantenía mi cabeza en su pecho, era como si recordara todo lo que me paso hace 12 años, los recuerdos que deseó que fueran solo pesadillas, pero son una horrible realidad.

Johan me abrazo con más fuerza, estaba muy tenso, cuando levante mi mirada, esperaba ver los ojos esmeralda de Johan, pero eran unos horribles orbes naranjas, eso no es bueno, me aparta de el, se puso de pie, tomo con mucha fuerza mi muñeca al punto de lastimármela, me jala de mi muñeca obligándome a pararme, me jala hasta la parte trasera de la escuela.

Yo forcejeo e intento que no me jale con tanta facilidad, pero es inútil, me sigue jalando con una increíble facilidad, cuando llegamos solo cierro, los ojos la ultima vez que Johan perdió el control estuvo a punto de….., pero no hace nada.

Solo siento un horrible olor metálico en el aire, huele horrible, este olor es de, abro los ojos con mucha fuerza, me arrepiento de haberlo echo, en el piso, las paredes, y parte de los troncos de los arboles cercanos, están cubiertos por enormes manchas de sangre, suelto mi muñeca, me tapo los oídos con fuerza, era como si ollera y viera la misma escena donde murieron mis padres.

Tiemplo de puro pánico, solo lloro y sollozo, esto es horrible, pero de donde viene la sangre, la luz de la luna alumbra la escena.

-!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH¡-grito desesperada.

La sangre proviene, de Neko y Jim, Neko esta recostada sobre una pared, la cual está impregnada de sangre, sus ropas están rotas, su cuerpo está lleno de cortes, sus ojos se ve vacios sin luz ni vida. Jim se encuentra a unos 6 metros de distancia de ella, esta tirado en el piso recostado, con la cabeza de lado, sus ojo se ve frio, al igual que Neko sus ropas están rotas y su cuerpo está lleno de cortes profundos.

Johan gruñe, sus ojos se asemejan a los de una bestia salvaje, se coloca enfrente de mi.

-Ha al fin te encuentro mi amada doncella-habla sarcásticamente una voz.

Frente a nosotros, por unos 5 metros de distancia aparece, hombre de mis pesadillas, el demonio que ha venido a cumplir su promesa.

Lleva algo en una mano, la izquierda para ser precisos, logro distinguir algo que parecen mechones rojizos, Johan gruñe más fuerte, está furioso, estoy muy asustada ni siquiera me puedo mover, vamos muévete, muévete.

-cálmate Johan, que no estás en posición de exigir-hablo burlescamente el demonio.

El demonio de mi pasado levanta su brazo, muestra lo que llevaba era, Saku, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mechones rosados están mezclados por el rojo sangre, del contorno de sus labios sale un grueso hilo de sangre, sus ojos se ven sin vida, sin brillo, al igual que los demás esta cubierta por cortadas.

-Johan lo siento mucho- susurra débilmente.

Los ojos de Johan regresan a la normalidad, se ve tan impactado como yo, cierra sus puños con fuerza al punto de clavar su uñas en su carne, provocando que sangre salga de las heridas.

-Yami Maldito! Que has hecho¡-grita furioso.

Yami suelta Saku, un sonido húmedo-mojado se escucha.

-muy simple tomo lo que es mío- hablo de una manera extremadamente fría.-te recomiendo que no te metas en mi camino Anderson-

Yami desaparece cuando dice eso, cuando lo veo esta al lado de Johan, en sus manos sostiene un espada, en menos de un segundo hace que la espada atraviese a Johan, en el área del corazón, sangre sale de su boca.

-JO-! JOHAN¡-grito tanto desesperada como asustada.

Mi mayor temor se hizo realidad frente a mis ojos, Yami saca la espada rápidamente, asiendo que Johan caiga al suelo, boca abajo, retrocedo tengo que huir, tengo que.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-expresa enojado Yami.

Esta enfrente de mi, sus ojos escarlata topan su mirada con los míos, los cuales están cubiertos por amargas lagrimas, toma mis muñecas, antes de que me de cuenta, sus colmillos se encuentran en mi cuello. Los inserta en el.

A diferencia de cuando Johan me mordió, siento que todo mi cuerpo se parte, es un dolor insoportable, siento el cuerpoi pesado, solo quiero dormir y saber que esto no es sino una pesadilla, deseó que el despertar este con Johan, por favor, que esto no haya sido más que un horrible sueño.

* * *

**VampiryFairy**: Por Dios y todos los Santos**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Yami acaba de…..no .

**VampiryFairy**:Apuesto que este capi a impactado mas que una bomba nuclear**.**

**Lady Rosa**: aja pero no se preocupen, verán lo que sucede en el próximo capi

**VampiryFairy**: El próximo capi será un P.O.V de Johan**.**

**Lady Rosa**: asi es espero disfruten el capi, ojala hubiera valido la pena esperar, y el próximo capi el pasado de un vampiro, déjenos reviews.


	16. El pasado de un Vampiro

**VampiryFairy:** Holap, un nuevo capi, un súper agradecimiento a mili-ton, por la ayuda en este capi, chica este capi se te dedica x3.

**Lady Rosa:** Así es, si creen en este capi se verá el pasado de Johan.

**VampiryFairy:** ujump, y ni crean que este fic los aburrirá, tengo planeado muchas cosas súper interesantes, (Fondo de risa malvada) .

**Lady Rosa**: Sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi .

* * *

**Capitulo 16: El Pasado de un vampiro.**

Maldito de Yami, maldito y mil veces más.

Ese desgraciado, uso el IuguoloVampireMetal, el único metal capaz de matar a seres como nosotros. Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?, no lo entiendo porque se llevo la única razón por la cual no me e vuelto de nuevo un monstruo, ¿por qué se llevo a mi Judai? Es un roba tesoros, encuentro algo que llena mi vida y él lo roba, es como un ladrón que se escabulle en la madrugada y se roba la joya más preciada de toda la casa, lo odio..!, lo odio con todas las fuerzas que puede tener el alma de un vampiro, es un cobarde, se la lleva, y no se atreve a darme la cara, en ese preciso instante de conmoción aparece Seth con un sobre en una bandeja de plata, pero apenas y soy capaz de leer sus labios, su voz me parece un susurro que se desvanece en el aire tan frio como, la misma muerte .

Siento como desfallezco lentamente, ¿acaso estoy ya en el umbral de la muerte?, no aun, no puedo morir tengo que salvarla, tengo que salvar a Judai.

Pero mi cuerpo no parece entender esa orden, ya que ni siquiera me responde, dicen que antes de morir ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, desearía no ver eso, mi miserable vida.

Pero al parecer ese simple deseo no se cumple, ni siquiera por piedad. Y a que comienzo a recordar cada detalle de mi vida, cada simple y monótono detalle.

Recuerdo mi vida en forum anime sadistic, el país donde habitamos los vampiros. Los miembros de familias nobles vivían con la familia real, en ese castillo tan antiguo, pero bello, recuerdo que en la primavera siempre los jardines se encontraban arrebozados por bellas flores, de todos colores.

Lo único que me molestaba era que, siempre tenía que cuidar a Saku, mi padre me dijo que al ser su hermano mayor, mi trabajo era el de cuidarla.

Cualquiera diría cuidar a una niña de 90 años sería fácil, pero es todo lo contrario solo se la pasaba de curiosa, y a mí solo me regañaban, con la excusa de que por mi descuido, ella rompía esto y aquello .

-Onee-tan, suéltame, quiero ver los garrones-suplicaba Saku.

La estaba sacando arrastras de un ala del castillo donde tenían varios artículos frágiles de porcelana y demás materiales, sabía perfectamente que si le permitía entrar ahí en cinco minutos todo estaría roto, lo último que quiero es tener más problemas.

-aja, y al rato todo estará hecho añicos-regañe.

Saku forcejaba, lo bueno es que no es muy fuerte. Además la tengo sujeta de la muñeca, solo se lastimaría cuando mucho. Sigue forcejeando es demasiado testaruda.

-Johan-Saluda James.

Al otro lado de la puerta, al fin logre sacar a Saku de ese cuarto.

James es un noble al igual que yo, usa un sombrero vaquero café, su ojo está cubierto por vendas, usa una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco delgado de color negro, pantalones de color marrón y botas de color negro.

-Hola James- Saludó.

Claro aun sosteniendo a Saku como un loco, para que no se valla, es mas necia que una cabra, James se da cuenta, solo ríe por bajo. A mí me parece tedioso y el se ríe, juro que si no fuera mi amigo le daría un buen golpe, al reírse de este pequeño problema.

-Sakure, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, puedes dejar de luchar, Johan no te soltara- Explicó James.

-si- obedeció Saku.

Saku solo le hace caso a James, ambos se llevan de maravilla. Creo que es como otro hermano para Saku, y lo considero como un hermano.

-Gracias James-

-Por favor dime Jim-Pide Jim.

-Está bien, la verdad suena menos formal-

-Gracias hermano-

Todos estábamos riendo, pero por el corredor para mi desgracia, paso ese malcriado de Yami. Yami es el hijo del hermano de su majestad el rey, pero simplemente no lo soporto, es demasiado tétrico y cruel, según él los humanos no valen nada, honestamente ese pasamiento me recuerda a las palabras e historias que dice mi padre, sobre los tiempo oscuros de los vampiros, en donde según él me decía que los vampiros no respetaban a los humanos, debido a tan fuertes razones nacieron los cazadores de vampiros, lo cual nos obligó a vivir en esa isla inexistente para los seres humanos.

-Anderson, que de nuevo de niñera de esa molesta hermana tuya- se mofó Yami.

Yami tiene el cabello purpura oscuro largo le llega hasta los omóplatos, ojos rojos, usaba un chaleco de color negro, sobre una camisa de manga larga de botones, sobre eso se encuentra una corbata de color azul oscuro, pantalón negro y zapatos formales.

-para tu información, ese es mi trabajo como hermano mayor- respondí molesto.

-cuidar a una mocosa, es tu trabajo, que inútil eres- se burlo.

esa plaga. Ahora si estoy molesto, este sujeto es una plaga, no me importa que sea el sobrino de rey. Es simplemente intratable.

-Envés de pelear entre si deberían de prepararse para el entrenamiento de esta tarde –ordeno una voz.

Después por el patio camino Kimera. Kimera es la hija menor del rey, su cabello azul real, parece resplandecer por el leve sol, sin duda descendiente de la familia real, solo ellos logran en un segundo realizar entradas dignas de la realeza misma.

Kimera tiene el cabello corto en puntas, un fleco largo le llega hasta los hombros, dos mechones cubren sus orejas, tiene ojos de color verde manzana oscuro, su piel es muy pálida , usaba una camisa roja muy simple, con un short azul de dos dedos debajo de la rodilla, y una botas negras.

-Kimera-sama, discúlpeme, pero no creo prudente que se moleste en estos ridículos problemas – dijo Yue.

Yue es la prima de Jim, pero hasta donde se sus padres murieron, es la sirvienta de Kimera, usa un simple vestido negro. Ella siempre usa negro, dice que es porque se siente segura en las sombras. Yue tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros, que termina en rizos, sus ojos son de color zircón rosado, pero cubre su ojo izquierdo está cubierto por un parche, debido al poder del clan de Jim, aunque pertenezca a una rama secundaria. Aun siguen teniendo un gran poder.

-Hola prima- saluda alegre Jim.

-buenos días, James-san- responde formal Yue.

Yue al igual que Kimera son personas muy serias, honestamente, prácticamente se comportan como vampiros mayores. Supongo que es por las normas de la familia real.

-querida prima, eres demasiado formal, porque no simplemente faltamos a esa estúpida lección- ofreció Yami.

-haz como te plazca, no es mi problema, pero solo te diré una caso al a pertenecer al clan Riukado, tu obligación es siempre mantener su nombre en alto – expreso Kimera.

Yami estaba furioso lo podía ver, apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza tanta así, que pensé que sus uñas se clavarían en su piel. Kimera es la prometida de Yami, la familia real se casan entre sí para mantener la pureza de la sangre.

Hoy a todos los vampiros jóvenes miembros de la nobleza se les enseñara a manejar sus poderes, ya que si no lo logran serian expulsados de la tierra de los vampiros, después de todo no hay nada más peligroso que un vampiro que no puede controlarse, en mi opinión son monstruos que no deberían vivir.

El entrenamiento se realiza a en la parte trasera del castillo, el cual es un enorme campo de entrenamiento, sin duda no menos de sus majestades, el patio era un área vacía. El piso era de ladrillo grisáceo, a los lados solo se encuentran varios árboles.

-muy bien, muchachitos, dejen de ver el paisaje-ordenó Kirara.

Kirara es la hija mayor del rey, es mayor que Kimera por 40 años, es decir que tiene 140 años, tiene dos mechones de cabello largos que llegan hasta sus hombros, su cabello le llega hasta la cintura, tiene ojos azul oscuro. Es una fuerte guerrera supongo que sus majestad desea que aprendamos de los mejores.

-verán en este días más les vale no meter las pata, si no me veré obligad a tomar mediadas drásticas. Al formar parte de la realeza, su trabajo es mantener en lato el nombre de sus clanes y los poderes de los vampiros- explicó Kirara.

La presión para mantener en alto el nombre de un clan, es honéstame una molestia.

-Esperen, no empiecen sin nosotros- gritaron.

Cuando enfoque bien vi que eran Neko y Edo, los mellizos Phoenix. El clan Phoenix o clan de la sabiduría.

Neko es muy amiga de Saku, pero honestamente es una mala influencia, Neko tiene cabello de color blanco con destellos plateados, un fleco cortado en V, separado en 5 partes, su cabello está cortado de la misma forma, tiene ojos azul zafiro, le llega hasta los hombros. Usaba una camisa de revuelos color lila, una falda de revuelos morado oscuro, usaba zapatos de cinta de color purpura. Es la hija menor del clan Phenix, es muy molesta siempre me pega, es demasiado violenta.

Mientras Edo es todo lo contrario, tiene ojos azul zafiro, su cabello es color plata, usaba una camisa amarilla manga larga, y un short de color gris 5 dedos debajo de la rodilla y zapatos casuales de color grises.

-llegan tarde- regañó Kirara.

Edo y Neko solo se quedaron estáticos ante la mirada mortal de Kirara, esa chica si que puede dar miedo.

-bueno lo sentimos, es que mi hermano se quedo leyendo de mas-gruñó Neko.

-bueno ahora podemos empezar- ordenó Kirara- primero, cierren los ojos y concentrasen, la parte vital del control es solo la concentración.-

Seguí las órdenes al pie de la letra, vacié mi mente completamente. Pero sentía que algo estaba mal, sentía que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mi respiración acelerarse, no sentía que era yo. Sentía que era otra persona, un demonio sanguinario sentía demasiadas emociones negativas que no eran mías.

-no puedo respirar- gemía Edo.

Como si viera la escena de un asesinato veía todo tan claramente, mis manos sostenían o mejor dicho estrujaban el cuello de Edo, pero ese no era yo, era como si fuera controlado. Oía los gritos de todos, como me sujetaban de la cintura Neko y Jim intentando que soltara a Edo, era inútil, ese no era yo.

- cálmate ahora mismo-ordeno Kimera.

Cuando reaccione mejor, dicho cuando lo que me poseía volteo, vi que Kimera tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Saku, un cuchillo con el metal capaz de matar a los vampiros, solo la familia real es capaz de portar ese metal.

No sé cómo pero lo que me poseía desapareció, pero todo se volvió negro. Escuchaba voces, no parecían lejanas, pude distinguir algunas, una de mi madre y otra de mi padre. Mi padre sonaba furioso, y mi madre parecía llorar. No lo sé todo me dolía apenas y distinguía bien. Me sentía demasiado cansado, pero mi conciencia me obligaba a ver lo que esa cosa que me controlaba había hecho estaba a punto de matar a uno de mis mejores amigos, no era yo, ese no era, yo si Kimera-sama no hubiera amenazado a Saku estoy seguro de que no, no quiero pensar lo que me habría pasado.

Logro ver que la puerta se abre, entran mi padre y mi madre.

Mi padre cuando mucho tiene 26 años, tiene ojos azul oscuro, su cabello es de color verde azulado solo que más oscuro que el mío, es largo lo lleva agarrado en una cola baja, usaba un saco blanco, debajo un camisa morada, con una corbata de color azul, usaba pantalones formales blancos y zapatos de la misma clase del mismo color que el traje.

Mi padre tenía un semblante muy molesto, pero mezclado con tristeza, mi padre el que siempre se mostraba orgulloso ahora se veía como si lo hubieran derrotado, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión en verdad me inquieta .

Los ojos de verdes de mi madre, puedo ver que están cubiertos por lágrimas, mi madre usaba un moño, el cual encajaba perfectamente con su cabello azul-cenizo, usaba un vestido azul oscuro, de manga larga, la falda es larga, también usaba tacones de color morado.

Mi madre corrió abrazarme, estaba llorando, ¿Qué sucede, ¿Por qué mi madre está llorando?

-Johan, lo siento mucho- dijo mi padre

. Cuando volví a ver a mi padre, el cual tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Eso solo me perturbó que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué mis padres están llorando?

* * *

Un día después supe porque mis padres lloraban, debido a que falle en eso me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir de mi hogar, hasta que pueda controlarme, ya que así puedo ser un peligro, mi padre dijo que Seth deberá acompañarme. Quiere que este seguro, pero yo solo me sentiré seguro al lado de mi familia, en mi hogar en mi tierra.

-Joven Johan- dijo Seth.-¿ya esta listó?-

Seth usaba abrigo cerrado, con una corbata purpura encima, el final del abrigo se divida en puntas, un pantalón formal, con zapatos del mismo tipo, su cabello negro estaba sujeto con una cola baja, sus ojos verdes me miraban, como analizando la situación, en sus manos se encontraban guantes blancos.

-si Seth, ya estoy listo-susurre apenas.

Terminaba de cerrar mi maleta. Seth salió del cuarto, camine lentamente a la puerta, no sin antes volver a ver mi cuarto, los muebles vacios, mi cama aun con cobertor, mi cuarto se sentía tan vacio, como si un fantasma rondara en una casa abandonada.

Con mucha pesadez baje las escaleras, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, deseaba no tener que irme. Al bajar a la sala el crujir del piso de madera al caminar, me aria falta, siempre era molesto al caminar, los cuadros y pinturas familiares, un perfecto record de vampiros nobles y poderosos. Y ahora yo la primera oveja negra en la historia del clan Anderson.

Al cruzar la puerta puede ver a mis amigos, todos me abrazaron. Pero mi hermana no estaba, después de dejar los abrazos de mis amigos, me encontré con mis padres.

Mi madre aun con lagrimas en sus ojos me abrazo, sabía que tenía la intención de no dejarme ir nunca, mi padre el cual jamás me había abrazado, al fin lo hizo, no pude evitar llorar.

-¡Onee-tan!-grito mi hermana.

Cuando volví a ver, vi a Saku corriendo con una maleta en mano, sin duda pensaba ir con migo, pero eso no podía ser, solo a mi me dijeron que me fuera, sabía que mi vida sin poder controlar mis poderes sería difícil, no podía permitir que Saku sufriera aun mi trabajar es ser un buen hermano mayor.

Saku llego hasta mí, me abrazo, pero yo la separe, ella tenía los ojos cubiertos por lágrimas, estaba muy triste, pero no podía permitir que mi hermana sufriera.

-perdóname Saku, pero yo no puedo permitir que tu vallas con migo, perdóname- me disculpaba.

-no, no, no, no, no, no, yo quiero ir contigo-rogaba Saku.

Solo me quedaba una ultima opción, la única para que ella se quedara, tal vez no la cumpliría pero tenía que intentarlo, solo así se quedaría. -Saku hagamos un trato, cuida a papá y mamá, y esfuérzate par aponer en alto el nombre del Clan Anderson, y nos volveremos a ver- suplique.

Saku a disgusto asintió, pero tomo mi mano, y la suya. De su mano derecha Saku quieto un anillo de plata, con yuan gema roja en medio, y me lo puso, ese era el anillo favorito de mi hermana. La mire confuso.

-Cuando me vuelva fuerte y nos volvamos a ver me devolverás el anillo-dijo Saku.

Yo solo asentí, me aleje de ella, de mi familia, de mis amigos y mi hogar, apenas y Seth y yo llegamos al puerto subí ese puente al barco, con tanta tristeza, apenas y unos segundos después el barco partió, mire con tristeza como el barco se retiraba, Seth solo coloco una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, intentando darme apoyo.

Solo unas imágenes de mi pasado me dejarían descansar en paz, solo pensar en su sonrisa, sus gestos, su olor, su mirada cautivadora, solo eso logra apaciguar mi alma, solo Judai me ha vuelto esa paz que perdí hace muchos años.

Y ahora me la arrebatan, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que salvar a mi Judai, a mi paz a mi ángel, mi razón de vida.

Con cuanta pesadez obró los ojos, sentí que dormí una eternidad, apenas y me levanto un poco un estruendoso dolor cruza mi pecho, al colocar mi mano sobre el veo que está cubierto por vendas. Intento enfocar mi aturdida mirada en la habitación.

Sonrió al ver que es mi cuarto, pero no dura mucho, el solo pensar en esta casa sin la presencia de Judai me parte el alma.

-Joven Johan-escuche a Seth hablar.

En sus manos se encontraba una bandeja de plata, con vendas sobre ella, no tuve que esforzarme en adivinar que él fue el que me cuido todo este tiempo.

-¿Como están los demás?- pregunte con suma preocupación.

-Cálmese Joven Johan, ellos están bien- respondió.

Con suma naturalidad, yo solo estruje con fuerza las sabanas que se encontraban frente a mí, no me importaba si hería mis manos, esta furioso, ni importa que tenga que hacer traeré a Judai de regreso.

-Joven Johan, sin importar lo que pase, le ayudare a traer de regreso a la Señorita Judai- dijo Seth.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba arrodillado, Sabia que Yami se la llevaría a la tierra de los vampiros. No me importa si tengo que romper un código de varios siglos, no me importaría si causo la deshonra para mi clan, si es por Judai iría al mismísimo infierno.

**_Judai por favor se fuerte haré lo que pueda para salvarte. Porque te amo y no me importaría morir por ti, si tu solo estas a salvo._**_**

* * *

**_

**VampiryFairy: **Johan pobresito T-T.

**Lady Rosa**: Sipo veo que desde peque tenia trabas con Yami, eso lo pone mejor.

**VampiryFairy: **ujump, Johan date prisa no sabes lo Yami tiene planeado para Judai (fondo de risa malvada) .

**Lady Rosa:** Que?, que pasara?, dime.

**VampiryFairy:** Para eso lean el próximo capi, espero les haya gustado, salup, cuídense .


	17. Las verdades duelen

**VampiryFairy:** Primero este capi estoy segura que lo esperaban, después de esto mas de algún odiara mas a Yami.

**Lady Rose:** Hai esto será bueno esperamos sea el mejor capi hasta ahora.

**VampiryFairy:** Hai, esperemos les guste .

**Lady Rose: **sin preámbulos el siguiente capi .

* * *

**Capituló 17: las verdades duelen.**

Mi cuerpo me duele, me siento tan débil. Por favor alguien ayúdeme estoy asustada, mis ojos se abren lentamente, aun cuando mis parpados se niegan a abrirse, mi cuerpo solo siente dolor. A diferencia de cuando Johan me mordió, ahora ciento un dolor intenso y sordo, como si cada parte de mi cuerpo se destrozara lentamente, duele, me duele demasiado.

Cuando mis ojos al fin se abren, solo diviso un muro gris, parece de metal, me siento como un ave enjaulada. Hace poco estaba tan feliz, me sentía amada, pero ahora solo quiero desaparecer. Mi pesadilla regresa, el día que jamás vi venir se aproximo y me golpeo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Poco mi cuerpo deja atrás el dolor, el dolor se calma, ojala así lo hiciera el de mi corazón. Ahora soy capaz de ver la posición donde me encuentro, mis manos sobre me pecho, me encuentro sobre una cama, de sabanas opacas, mi mirada enfoca los muros, solo veo gris, por la penumbra que me rodea.

Intento moverme, solo para caer de la cama, mis piernas aun no salen de su adormecimiento, caigo de la cama. Solo logro golpearme, mi muñeca derecha esta ataca con un brazalete de metal a una cadena, la cual está amarrada a la cabecera de la cama, me lastima.

Esto no es justo que hice para merecer esto, yo solo quiero ser feliz, solo eso, feliz con quien amo, Johan por favor ayúdame, por favor dime que estas bien.

La puerta del cuarto se abre lentamente, mi corazón late con fuerza, la puerta se abre parcialmente dejando entrar a un fuerte rayo de luz, el cual cae sobre mi cuerpo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, la presencia de la persona que entra, ase que se me hiele la sangre, me da miedo, siento como si estuviera frente a una fiera salvaje, que me puede destrozar en segundos.

El ser se acerca a mí, oigo sus pasos, sobre el piso, aparentemente de metal, por el sonar de su andar. Siento su respiración sobre mí. Un aliento gélido y frio, su mano fría como el hielo sobre mi mejilla.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, no deseo abrir mis ojos, tengo miedo del que está enfrente de mí. Toma mi barbilla con fuerza, lastimándome, con su mano toma mi brazo, siento que sus uñas o garras se incrustan en mi piel, forzándome abrir mis ojos. No lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Por qué no me miras?- dijo el mal nacido de Yami.

Yo solo desvió mi mirada, siento asía el tanto miedo, como odio, pero ahora el miedo es el que predomina sobre mi ser. Mas al ver esa fría y sádica mirada en sus ojos rojos, La misma que me a perseguido, desde hace años.

- ahora ya eres toda una mujer- decía Yami.

No tenia que adivinar, que me miraba mi cuerpo de la misma manera como hace doce años.

-veo que el vestido que te puse te queda a la perfección, sin duda el rojo sangre contrasta con tu piel, te ves más hermosa de lo que eres- dice casi en silbido.

Mi mirada se dirige a mi cuerpo, sobre el esta, un simple vestido de tirantes, semejante a un camisón, me llega a la mitad de los muslos, su en la parte superior es recto pero con el diseño de rosas en él, el final de la falta también tiene la misma cinta de rosas de adorno. Todo el vestido tiene el tono de la sangre fresca.

-El rojo es un color digno para tu belleza- seguía diciendo Yami.

Al parecer mi poco ímpetu antes sus afirmaciones, no le gusto, me tomo más fuerte del mentón, sentía que me arrancaría la cabeza, su agarre era tan salvaje. Mi mirada asustada se topa con sus molestos ojos rojos.

Me suelta, Se separa unos leves centímetros de mi, solo para alzar su mano. Su mano impacto contra mi mejilla,su fuerza fue tal que inmediatamente me tiro al piso, aun lado de el, golpeando mi cuerpo con el frio metal, el cual bajo el dolor del golpe.

Sus paso se levanta del piso para caminar asía mi, de nuevo se agacha, pero bajo muy poco para estar a mi igual, me toma de mi cabello con fuerza. Sus labios se acercan a mi oído.

-escúchame bien, pequeña zorra, desde hoy dejaras ese patético cuerpo humano-dijo de forma tan Frio.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿Qué me hará?, Se levanta, obligándome por su tosco agarre pararme, aun con lo poco de adormecimiento que tiene mi cuerpo, la cadena me obliga a estar en una posición tan dolorosa, mi muñeca siendo cortada por el frio metal del brazalete, jalando todo mi brazo asía abajo, mi cabeza siendo jalado por la fuerza de Yami. Gran parte de mi cuello esta cerda de sus labios.

Su nariz lo recorre, oliéndolo con gran placer, se siente bien, pero no, mi corazón y mi cuerpo solo deben de pertenecer a Johan, solo a él y a nadie más. Sentía como su agarre se mas fuerte.

-déjame despierte algo, pequeña, tu y yo nos casaremos-ordenó- lo cual se destino justo ates de que nacieras-

-¿Qué?-pregunte aturdida.

-no sabes nada, primero que nada, no eres un patético humano, eres una mestiza, y no de cualquier familia de vampiros, una de la familia real, se podría decir que eres la hija menor del rey, por lo tanto debes de ser mi esposa-ordenó Yami.

Mis ojos estaban en shock, toda mi mente era una mezcla de pensamientos desordenados, y sin forma, todos los momentos que viví con mis padres, ¿fueron farsas? , ¿Acaso ellos no eran mis padres verdaderos?

-mientes- replique.

-¿Por qué debería de mentir?, además piénsalo ¿si así fuera, si fueras totalmente humana, entonces porque, dime porque ¿sobreviviste al incendio?, ¿Por qué vives después de la herida que te hice? , ¿porque con los ataques de vampiros no as muerto por desangramiento?-cuestionó Yami.

Mis labios temblaban, deseaba más que nada poder llorar, ser consolado por Johan, saber que esto que oía era mentira, saber que lo que estoy viviendo es solo una pesadilla. Pero no lo es ahora, veo que me e expuesta a la muerte muchas veces, pero en ninguna e salido herida de manera cercana a la muerte, jamás sentí ni una vez sus frio abrazo, sobre mí. Las palabras de Neko y Saku regresan a mi mente, de como decían que no era Humana, tenían razón. Neko, Saku y Jim, por favor alguien díganme que mis amigos no an muerto por mi culpa.

-Me alegra algo Judai, que en el tiempo que pasaste con Johan, jamás perdiste tu castidad, tu sangre sigue siendo la de una virgen. Así todo será más entretenido, mi amada esposa- se burló Yami.

-Johan- susurre.

-Cálmate cariño, después de cómo lo deje, ya no nos molestara mas, ya que ahora desharé ese maldito sello que confina tu cuerpo-explico.

Sus labios se posicionan sobre mi cuello, comienzo a sentir sus colmillos sobre el, no, no más dolor, por favor, me duele mucho, ya no mas, por piedad.

-no, por favor- ruego- ya no más dolor, por piedad, te lo suplico-

Pero de nada sirve, sus colmillos se insertan en mi vena, grito, duele más que antes, ciento como sus colmillos se llevan poco a poco toda mi sangre, como la sangre sobrante corre por mi cuello, en un cauce de rio carmesí, sé que mi sangre llega hasta mis hombros. Me siento débil, ¿será por la pérdida de sangre?, mi visión se siente borrosa, tengo sueño, quiero dormir, mis parpados se sienten pesados, siento como si al cerrarlos no pudiera abrirlos nunca más. Cierro los ojos, un inmenso frio me invade, ¿será este el umbral de la muerte?

Siento, pero porque siento calor de repente, un súbito cambio de temperatura, sobre mi cuerpo, pero mi dolor regresa, un fuerte punzón en mi cuello , con mayor intensidad, un ardor intenso y profundo justo en donde se encuentra mi marca, como si me quemara, como si quisiera destrozar desde ese punto exacto mi cuerpo.

Apenas abro los ojos, me veo recostada sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo no lo siento, me siento como una muñeca de trapo, indefensa, vulnerable, sometida a órdenes involuntarias. Después de un poco de tiempo, logro apenas mover los ojos, solo para ver los colmillos de Yami aun en mi cuello, pero la sensación es distinta, no siento que me extraiga sangre. Envés de eso siento como si algo atravesara mi cuello, como si la sangre volviera a mi interior, pero me duele, no puedo gritar, mi garganta no me responde.

Yami saca con mucha fuerza sus colmillos de mi, pero ya no siento dolor, mi cuerpo ya no está adormecido de esa forma tan simple, ya no siento nada, ni siquiera calor o frio, se siente bien el no poder sentir tanto dolor sobre mi cuerpo. Yami suelta mi cabeza, pero me sostiene de la cintura, ase un simple movimiento y logra recostarme sobre la cama.

Mi cabeza queda de lado ni siquiera puedo moverla, ni siquiera eso puedo hacer, pero Yami no se separa de mi, veo las comisaras de sus labios con hilos de mi sangre, sus ojos aun mas rojos y salvajes, su rostro tiene una expresión de pura satisfacción. Su mano se coloca sobre mi mejilla acariciándola, pero ahora el gesto era casi cariño.

Ves no era tan difícil, solo tenía que matar ese cuerpo humano y darte de mi sangre, y así liberarte, claro no eres una vampiresa, solo tienes el tiempo de uno. Ahora mejor duerme, el adormecimiento no está en tu cuerpo, está en tu subconsciente , esa estúpida parte de tu mente, dormirá hasta que se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo, ahora eres mi muñeca, solo aras lo que yo quiero, solo obedéceme- me dijo imponente Yami.

Cada vez mantenerme despierta era más difícil, me sentía siendo jalada a las sombras del sueño, mis sentidos entumidos, todo mi ser siendo sucumbido a una paz celestial.

-_** Judai por favor se fuerte haré lo que pueda para salvarte. Porque te amo y no me importaría morir por ti, si tu solo estas a salvo**_- escuche la voz de Johan.

-Johan, sálvame te necesito, por favor ayúdame-susurro.

Antes de caer un seño profundo, no sé si podre despertar, solo espero que al despertar pueda verte Johan.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** WTF?, wow, (revisando lo que escribió) Dios, creo que este es el mjero capi que escrito O.O, Fui al fin me di inspiración para escribir, este capi, y de al que no se pueden ignorar.

**Lady Rose:** Sipo, bueno ustedes que opinan lectores ^-^.

**VampiryFairy:** Hai, ahora ya las cosas ya se pusieron peliagudas.

**Lady Rose: **ajap, esperemos les guste, cuídense salup.


	18. Haou

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi, este capi les impactara mucho =D.

**Lady Rose:** Hai esperamos dejarlos en puro shock, además gracias a mi amiga Mili-Ton , por darme esta genial idea, arigato Mili-Ton la ley, o era solo la uva y la pepsi XD .

**VampiryFairy:** Hai, esperemos les guste reviews por favor :3 si no Lady Rose sufrirá muajaja ÒWÓ .

.**Lady Rose: **(temblando) socorro!TT-TT

* * *

**Capituló 18: Haou.**

Poco empecé a abrir los ojos, me sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño eterno, sin fin, pero siento algo extraño en mi interior como si hubiera perdido algo, ahora que analizo este hecho ¿Quién soy?, que patética soy, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre o algo, ni como luzco …nada.

Me siento en la cama, lo primero que hago es examinar mis manos, para saber mi tono de piel, al parecer es de un tono pálido, ahora puedo ver mi ropa un vestido completamente rojo, llegando a la mitad de mis muslos.

La puerta del cuarto se abre lentamente, la luz me da en todo el cuerpo. Es molesto, antes de que reacciones siento unos brazos sobre los míos, casi como un abrazo, pero siento como si mi corazón fuera estrujado, siento un pánico apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo, inexplicable y fuerte.

Con mi mirada aun dudosa, intente ver quien era la persona que me abrazaba y me causa tanto pánico inexplicable. Logro verlo era un hombre, de tal vez 21 años al menos, ojos horriblemente rojos, piel pálida casi como la de un cadáver, su cabello purpura oscuro tirado hacia atrás en un cola de caballo, esta vestido muy elegante con una corbata de moño purpura, un esmoquin color azabache oscuro y zapatos negros.

Mi cuerpo reacciono apartándolo fuertemente. Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa teñida en su rostro, pero su expreso se transformó en una de ira, una ira incontenible y fuerte. Sus manos agarraron mis hombros fuertemente, asiendo golpear duramente contra la cabecera de la cama, gemí inconscientemente eso duele. El hombre se acerco a mi rostro con mucha rabia, pero después se suavizo de sobre manera. Me pareció extraño.

El hombre comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, de manera suave y cariñosa. Pero sentía un inmenso terror por tan solo ese gesto, sentía la impulsiva necesidad de escapar, de ahí e llegar al lado de alguien, pero ¿Quién?

-me alegras que despertaras, querida – expreso el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

El hombre puso un rostro de tristeza, pero sentía que no era nada si no más que un engaño, un treta. El hombre seguía a acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿no me recuerdas?-pregunto el hombre- soy yo Yami tu prometido-

¿Mi prometido?, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentía ganas de llorar. Miedo, aparte su mano de mi mejilla fuertemente, doble mas mi piernas, hasta que estuviera cerca de mi rostro, luego hundí la cabeza en ella, regodeándome con mis brazos, estaba asustada. No logro comprender el porque si cualquiera al ver a su prometido estaría feliz, pero yo estaba asustada, no deseaba verlo, que me tocara, ni nada. Mi respiración se altero de los nervios, intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire, pero seguía sintiendo una asfixia terrible, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sollozos salieron de mi boca, las lagrimas cruzaron por mi rostro.

-veo que no estás bien, me retiro, si necesitas algo solo dime- dijo Yami.

Escuche sus pasos por el cuarto, no paso mucho hasta escuchar el sonido de metálico de las vigas de la puerta de metal. Sentí un alivio inmenso, al oír que se fue, pero no abandoné mi posición, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía quién era. Pude ver un espejo en el cuarto, solo así abandone mi posición de protección, me levante despacio, intentando hacer el mínimo sonido, como si fuera vigilada por una bestia, pero cuando lógreme pararme del piso, mis piernas sucumbieron, caí hincada, intente volver a pararme, tuve que sostenerme de la pared para caminar, mis piernas estaban entumidas, cuando al fin llegue me apoye de aun de la pared, logre ver mi rostro, piel pálida como el resto de mi cuerpo , finos rasgos, cabello castaño chocolate, corto atrás y largo adelante, pero me sorprendió la mezcla de colores en el, una parte era castaña chocolate y la otra naranja. Temblé ese era mi reflejo pero a la vez no sentía que era yo, sentía que los ojos fríos dorados no eran míos.

Me dio miedo mi propio reflejo, sentía no ser yo, sentía que esa persona frente a mí, no era yo. Me aparte del espejo, use la misma técnica para volver a mi cama, recostarme eso deseaba, me revolví sobre las sabanas, para poder descansar, cerré los ojos un momento, pero al hacerlo vino a mi algo que parecía ser un recuerdo y no un sueño.

Me veía a mí misma, en una calle, en la noche, una figura de al menos 1.72 metros, no puedo ver su rostro, solo puedo ver sus ojos, que sus ojos son muy extraños, son naranjas, ¿pero qué?, No puedo moverme.

La sombra se acerca hacia mi, , toma mis hombros con sus manos, me los sujeta demasiado fuerte lo único que hago es hacer una mueca de dolor me sujeta demasiado duro.

Me empuja con el enfrente de mi y me topa contra el poste de la luz, lo único que puedo hacer es chillar de dolor, se pega sobre mi cuerpo, lo cual dificulta mi respiració la sombra coloca su cabeza en mi cuello, La sombra mueve su cabeza de mi cuello, se coloca en mi oreja izquierda, la muerde por unos instantes. yo suspiro. Él para de morder mi oído, me susurra.

-Cálmate, que dentro de poco morirás-dice tétricamente -no te preocupes no sentirás dolor es mas lo contrario sentirás placer-

La sombra vuelve a colocar su cabeza en medio de mi cuello, el lame mi cuello.. Pero se detiene, coloca sus dientes sobre mi cuello, pero no son normales, son puntiagudos como colmillos, los inserta en mi cuello.

Gemí de dolor, mi cuerpo al fin se mueve pero no como quiero, coloco mis brazos debajo de los suyos y me muevo con el, casi como una danza hipnótica en el movimiento me separo del duro poste, separo mi cuello de el por un momento. me giro rápidamente tomo su cabeza, la coloco de nuevo en mi cuello, vuelve a insertar sus colmillos en mi cuello y yo coloco su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

Ahora lo único que hago es gemir de placer, siento que comienzo a caer al piso pero me sostienen, y me cargan estilo novia, al fin puedo ver su rostro es muy guapo, sus ojos han cambiado de naranja a verde, un hermoso verde esmeralda, y su cabello podría rivalizar con el mar un hermoso verde-azulado, mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar lentamente.

Despierto bruscamente, ese sueño era tan extraño, ¿Quién, quien era ese hombre?, mi corazón palpita con fuerza, un dolor agudo en el pecho, siento como si me faltara algo importante, mejor dicho alguien, alguien importante alguien a que vale todo para mi. El dolor aumenta, pero ahora un horrible dolor de cabeza se suma, es demasiado dolor, siento como si me cabeza se rompiera en pedazos, no lo soporto, ayuda, ayuda…!AYUDA¡, mi vista se nubla, solo veo negro, siento como si estuviera en agua y me asfixiara. Alguien por favor sálveme.

* * *

Yami caminaba por el pasillo del barco, sus ojos carmesí miraba el pasillo con desdén, como si este tuviera la culpa de sus problema, ¿Cómo no salió bien?, era imposible fallar, tendría a Judai completamente controlada, un perro encadenado a su amo, pero el perro ahora tiene voluntad.

Camino hasta una puerta de metal, la abrió fuertemente, el sonido metálico golpeado pero la pared del mismo material resonó en el cuarto, Yami camino unos pasos, al fin podía desquitar toda su rabia, si perder el tiempo, movió su brazo hasta que su puño impacto contras la gruesa pared de metal, dejando una marca de rompimiento en ella, ahora esto, es un obstáculo en sus planes.

-Amo Yami, ¿que sucede?- pregunto Yakuza entrando al cuarto.

-Que!, esa maldita de Judai, tiene un espíritu muy fuerte, al muy desgraciada no perdió su conciencia después de volverse vampira, más bien solo pedio su memoria y su apariencia cambio, no me sirve de nada- grito Yami.

Detrás de la máscara Yakuza sonrió feliz, de que el plan de ese desgraciado no se cumpliera. Judai no perdió su voluntad, que era lo que Yami anhelaba, sin duda eso era algo muy bueno, aunque su memoria haya sido borrada, Yami no podía realizar muy bien sus planes.

-¿Creo que su plan se hecho a perder?- interrogo Yakuza.

Yami dirigió una mirada siniestra a Yakuza, fue tan fuerte el sentimiento de ira en ella que logro colocarle los pelos de punta, era como la mirada de una bestia antes de atacar, furtiva y sin piedad, ni siquiera en los ojos de los vampiros más salvajes había visto tal mirada salvaje.

-Todo lo contrario esto es más que perfecto, Judai no teien memoria, puedo decirle lo que se me antoje, y ella ciegamente me creerá, al final es aun mejor, que el hecho de que el ritual no funcionara en el aspecto de que perdiera la voluntad. Solo tengo que tejer una trama de mentiras y ella estará en mis manos- explico Yami, complacido.

Una sonrisa desquiciada se formo en sus labios. Eso al final resulto ser simplemente perfecto sin duda alguna.

* * *

Poco a poco abrir mis ojos, la cabeza y el pecho aun me incomodaban pero ya no tanto, ¿que fue eso?, esa reacción tan fuerte por parte de mi cuerpo, era horrible, paso cuando recordé a ese hombre, de solo pensar en el, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, vuelvo a escuchar el abrir de la puerta. Yami pasa, reacciono topándome al respaldo de la cama, de nuevo la tristeza en los ojos de Yami se hacen presentes, se acerca a mi.

Se coloca a mi lado y toma mi mentón, coloca sus brazos alrededor de mí. Abrazándome cariñosamente, mi respiración esta agitada, siento que mis pulmones no poseen el aire suficiente. Yami se percata y me suelta, veo mayor tristeza en su rostro.

-confía en mí, yo te amo, no te are nada solo cálmate, Haou- dice Yami.

-¿Haou?, ¿ese es mi nombre?-pregunto incrédula.

Yami asiente, Haou, ese s mi nombre, pero siento que no lo es siento como si fuera una mentira.

-lo siento mucho, debí protegerte más, si no fuera por mi culpa no hubieras perdido la memoria, lo siento, al parecer el hecho de sea un vampiro no ayudado en salvarte de ese accidente- dijo Yami con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Vampiro?-pregunte atónita.

-Si y tu también lo eres, y no cualquiera un miembro de la familia real, fuiste secuestrada de bebe, sellaron tus poderes, por eso solo tienes el tiempo de vida de un vampiro, te pude encontrar y nos enamoramos, pero tuviste un accidente de camino a nuestro hogar, una tormentas ataco el barco, caíste por unas escalera, estuviste inconsciente por una semana, por eso no me recuerdas- explicaba Yami.

Sentía una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, medio lastima verlo así. Seguramente de verdad me ama, para estar así, pero yo le tengo pánico. Lo abrazo, Yami se sorprende, continuo el abrazo.

-confiare en ti, no creo que estés así se es mentira lo que me dijiste, seguramente de verdad de te amo, confiare en ti con mi vida- respondí.

-gracias Haou, prometo protegerte, gracias mi Kawai Haou-chi-respondió Yami.

Sentía un extraño nudo en mi estomago, un sentimiento de miedo. Como si traicionara aun ser amado, pero ¿Quién?, a mi mente vine la imagen de ese hombre de ojos esmeralda, siento que mi corazón es de él. Eso no puede ser Yami me dijo que yo solo lo amo a el, y es mi prometido, no puedo traicionarle así.

Pero no puedo parar de pensar el ese hombre de ojos verde, y mi corazón late con fuerza.

**¿Quién es? Y ¿Qué significara para mí?**

**VampiryFairy:** Tan, tan, tan,tan, ¿qué sucederá ahora? XD.

**Lady Rose:** Hai esperamos dejarlos en puro shock, Mili-ton arigato por la idea, sos una genio, gracias también a Chiyo Asakura, por la ayuda de revisión de capi, chicas gracias

**VampiryFairy:** Asi les mostrare de donde saque mi inspiración para volver a Haou y Judai mujer, de este gran artistas fan art de deviart, Widzilla, además que hay imágenes re bellas *W*.

**Lady Rose: **Aquí esta una imagen de Haou y Judai versión femenina, solo quiten donde dice (punto), esperemos sea de su agrado este capi, cuídense salup .

http:/(punto)widzilla.(punto)deviantart.(punto)com/(punto)gallery/(Punto)23582514?offset=48#/d1ymcaw.


	19. Espejo de verdad

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi,.

**Lady Rose: **Lamentamos el retraso, la compu de mi colega estaba malita, la mandaron a arreglar y ya está de vuelta.

**VampiryFairy:** Hai, ya recupere, asi capi dedicado a Mili-Ton y Chiyo Azakura .

.**Lady Rose: **Aja, sin más demoras el nuevo capi

* * *

**Capituló 19: Espejo de verdad.**

Cepillaba mi cabello con calma, sintiendo las cerdas suaves del cepillo sobre cada pasada, que dada a mi cabello, debía verme elegante y pulcra, hoy llegaríamos a la tierra de los vampiros. ¿Qué debería hacer?, me moría de los nervios, ¿Como me debería de comportar?

Me retire rápidamente del espejo, aunque una cosa absurda e irracional, no soporto ver mi reflejo, sobre cualquier superficie reflejante, siento que al igual que una imagen afectada por las ondas en el agua, distorsionada e irreconocible de la original. Así me siento como si esa imagen no fuera de mi propiedad, como si fuera una versión distorsionada, no me gusta tener esa sensación.

Después de intentar arreglar mí cabello, me quite el pijama. Mi mirada paso a la cama de mi cuarto, un vestido negro, en la parte del top con un detalle de encaje blanco, de tirantes delgados, la falda era de puros revuelos de color blanco, sobre él había un abrigo de tela delgada negra, en la parte del cierre tenia listones plateados, el abrigo era más largo que el vestido, era de manga larga, en el final de la manga tenía unos delicados revuelos de color blanco. Era muy bonito.

Me lo coloco, primero el vestido, por último el abrigo. Al terminar de cambiarme, me coloco los zapatos, tacones no muy altos, de color negro lustroso. Salgo del cuarto, la fuerte luz del sol me recibe, asiéndome cerrar los ojos, por tanta claridad.

Mi cuerpo se tensa, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se pone tenso, esto sucede solo por sentir como alguien me abraza por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración en mi oreja derecha.

-Buenos Días mi kawai Haou-chi – expresa juguetonamenteYami.

Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, es un dolor profundo, siempre que estoy cerca de Yami me siento así, un pánico inexplicable pero tan fuerte que siento que me para la misma respiración y los latidos del corazón se aceleran, me hace sentir una que me sofocan y aprietan mi corazón con fuerza, tratando de romperlo. Yami se separa de mi notando mi malestar, sus ojos se ven tan tristes, sonrió para calmarlo, se que según me ha dicho yo lo amo, solo tengo que ignorar las fuertes reacciones de mi cuerpo, como si nada.

-Te ves hermosa- decía con amor.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, solo contrálate Haou, solo ignora esta sensación tan horrible, por parte de tu cuerpo.

-dentro de poco llegaremos, anhelo que veas la belleza de tu tierra natal- habló de manera muy suave y dulce.

Después se retira de mi lado, sigo caminando por la cubierta gris, la esencia del agua salado, impregna el aire, la brisa revolviendo mi cabello, y mi abrigo negro, se siente refrescante y relajante. Me apoyo en el barandal para ver las olas, al estar distorsionadas o no claras, no me perturba verlas, al verlas cerca del barco, me recuerda algo, no algo no, alguien pero ¿Quién?, a mi mente viene la imagen del joven de que vi en mi sueño.

Mi corazón late, pero no como cuando estoy cerca de Yami este sentimiento, es muy diferentes se siente agradable, no es de pánico, es una sensación de calor y bienestar, sin duda es hermosa, me gustar sentir eso.

-Haou-domo-escuche la voz de Yakuza.

Voltee a verlo retirándome unos leves pasos del barandal, Yakuza sostenía una rosa roja entre sus manos, con delicadeza, me la entrego en la mano, me quedó observado su bello color, el rojo me parece un color muy hermoso. Comencé a moverla en mis manos, pero sentí un fuerte pinchón, en mi dedo, una espina se había enterrado en mi carne, causándome una leve herida en la piel, una gota de sangre hizo su presencia en la herida. Podían oler la esencia de sal y oxigeno claramente en el aire, el olor característico de la sangre, en un impulso me colocó el dedo en la boca, termine probando mi propia sangre.

Sentí la mirada atónita de Yakuza ante mi acción, dirigí mi mirada al piso, eso me apeno. Aun soy una vampiresa, no necesito de la sangre para vivir, pero eso no impide que me resulte atrayente.

Yakuza se encontraba enfrente de mí, tomo mi mano *herida*, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y limpio esa pequeña mancha de liquido carmesí. Hasta ahora me percate, de qué pauso su respiración con mucha fuerza. Me separe con el avergonzada, tomo la rosa de mi mano y la coloco en mi cabello. Me sonrió, eso logro disipar mi vergüenza un poco.

-así está mejor, una rosa para una flor más bella-expreso juguetonamente Yami.

Yami hablo tan juguetonamente, sonreí forzadamente. En una esquina del pasillo, vi una figura, cubierta por una capa, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, pero pude ver perfectamente esos ojos esmeralda, y el cabello verde azulado Mi corazón latió con una fuera increíble, sentí como su ritmo se acelero, mi respiración acortarse, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Sentía horrible, el olor de la sal se incrementaba en el aire, sentí que me ahogaba, solo escuche voces gritándome y un leve movimiento sobre mi cuerpo.

Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en un cuarto negro, era como esas casas de espejos de las ferias. Mi cuerpo temblaba no deseo ver mi reflejo y ahora está por todas partes, tengo que salir de aquí. Comienzo a correr, manteniendo mi cabeza baja, no me importa si me golpeo contra un cristal, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Me golpeo, al dar con algo fuerte, el golpe me hace caer al piso, sintiendo el fuerte golpe, en el impacto mi labio se golpeo en el piso, asiéndolo sangrar, el olor de sangre, lo podía sentir, pero estaba tan asustada. Me levanto adolorida, ya se contra que impacte, un enorme espejo, de marco dorado tallado, el marco poseía una especie de paisaje en línea recta.

Observe mi reflejó, pero este no se parecía a mí, era distinto, a mi persona, ajena a mi pero tan familiar, era igual a mí, usaba un vestido similar al mío, solo que este era rojo, no negro, sus ojos café chocolate expresaban tanta tristeza, tanta soledad.

Detrás de ella apareció el Joven que vi en mi sueño, y en el pasillo, vestido de manera elegante y pulcra, la abrazo por detrás, ella sonrió, parecía feliz, ambos sonreían. Mis ojos empezaron a picar, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, eso sentía tan familiar.

El vidrio del espejo comenzó a agrietarse, se rompió en varios fragmente bajo mis pies, caí arrodillada, sentí una punzada en mi pecho, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, unos sollozos fuertes, que perfectamente pueden confundirse con gemidos de dolor, salieron de mi garganta. Eso dolía, el hecho de ver esa imagen derrumbarse, me izo sentir tan miserable.

_-RECUERDA QUIEN ERES, RECUERDA, RECUERDA,…-_se escuchó una voz.

Ese vos comenzó a repetirse tantas veces, cubrí mis oídos, resonaba con más fuerza cada vez, me destrozaba, sentía que me partía el alma. Coloque mis manos sobre el piso, muy cerca de los cristales, eso dolía, sentía que no podría estar en pie. Mi mirada estaba frente a los cristales, veía el reflejo de esa chica, triste, desolada, en sus orbes cafés.

¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí?, ¿Por qué esa imagen sigue gravada en mi mente?, ¿Por qué me duele el verla? , y más importante quien ese Joven, ¿Por qué cusa que mi corazón se acelere?

Pero no entiendo nada ¿Qué debó recordar?, ¿Qué debó recordar?

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** ¿qué sucederá ahora? XD.

**Lady Rose:** Lamentamos que sea tan corto

**VampiryFairy:** Sipo lo siento

**Lady Rose**: esperamos lo disfruten, cuídense, Salup


	20. confuscion

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi,.

**Lady Rose:**El siguiente capi, les presentaremos a las bellas hermanas de Judai, creo k mero tienen una idea de sus personalidades por algunos de nuestros fics pero va

**VampiryFairy: **capi dedicado a Mili-Ton gracias por ayudarme cuando me trabo, :3 ..

**Lady Rose: **Aja, sin más demoras el nuevo capi

* * *

**Capituló 20: Confuscion  
**

**-**¡NOOOOO!-Gritaba, no quería ver ese reflejo frente a mi.

Después de gritar abro mis ojos con fuerza, del susto inclusive me siento en la cama, mi respiración agitada, el corazón temblándome, un fino sudor sobre mi piel, ese sueño, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, con frustración, retiro el sudor de mi frente.

Al pararme de la cama, siento un breve mareo, aun sintiendo el cuarto dando fuertes vueltas a mi alrededor, sentí mis piernas flagear todo me daba vueltas, así como vino así se fue esa sensación. Esto es frustrante, salgo ligeramente molesta de mi cuarto, honestamente estas sensaciones son muy conflictivas. Tal vez ese sujeto, el que eh visto en mis sueños, lo sepa.

Au no soy capaz de comprender el ¿Por qué esto sucede?, NO LO ENTIENDO, no se nada de mis, solo lo que se me a dicho. Pero y si eso no resultara ser verdad, estoy muy confundida.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, encontrándome recostada, boca arriba, mirando al techo. No puedo para de pensar en todo lo que está pasando, el despertar, no tener recuerdos, las reacciones por parte de mi cuerpo. Esto es demasiado frustrante.

-Haou-domo?, ¿ya despertó?- escuchaba a Yakuza.

Seguía tan sumisa ante mis pensamientos, que ni me vi en la necesidad de responder. Hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose, con ese chirrido molesto.

-Haou-domo, hemos llegado a la tierra de los vampiros- dijo con calma Yakuza.

Solo alcance a ver el rayo de luz leve que se colaba, en la puerta, aun siendo interrumpida por la sombra de Yakuza. Para después ser ahogada, al ser cerrada la puerta.

Solo sabia una cosa, en este lugar tengo que hallar, al fantasma de mis sueños.

Con esa importante idea en mente, me levante de la cama, sentándome en ella, un suspiro escapo de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Solo me agache para poder tomar mis zapatos colocármelos y salir de mi cuarto.

En el Final antes del puente vi a Yami, con su mano alzada indicándome que la tomara, al llegar ahí me negué a hacerlo, solo me coloque a su lado como una estatua, inmóvil, en ese instante me sentía como una muñeca de porcelana.

Cada paso dado en el puente, sujetada del barandal, parecían largas horas, cuando al fin mis pies tocaron el piso de cemento del puerto, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, frente a nosotros, se encontraban dos mujeres la más joven de tal vez un año mayor que yo.

De mirada fija y seria, ojos finos verde, manzana oscuros, cabello azul real, un fleco separado por 5 grupos de cabellos en punta, su cabello, era corto en punta le llegada 1 dedo debajo de la oreja, debajo de ello se encontraba 2 colas bajas enrolladas en listones de color blanco. Usaba una camisa de manga larga, un chaleco negro, en el cuello de la camisa se encontraba atado un listón rojo, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con botas altas de color café.

La mayor tal vez de 21 años, de mirada más suaves, que la otra su cabello era de un azul oscuro, corto hasta los hombros, tenía un fleco separado en 2 gruesos mechones, que rodeaba los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, también era un poco pálida. Usaba un vestido corto verde oscuro, de tirantes simples, botines del mismo tono y medias cafés contrastando perfectamente con su pálida piel.

Yami asía una leve reverencia , tocando con su mano derecha el área de su corazón, en el proceso del formar saludo.

-Lady Kirara, Lady Kimera, me honra que hayan venido a recibirnos, majestades-expreso sarcásticamente Yami.

La mirada de la menor se vio endureció con más fuerza, dirigiéndola exclusivamente a Yami, era una mirada totalmente fulminante era como si con ella, quisiera matarle. Mientras que la otra me miraba, con mucha dulzura, pareciera muy amable, era como si deseara abrazarme con locura extrema.

-bienvenido, sea lord Yami, y bienvenida sea herma….

-que adorable eres!-grito con mucha emoción la mayor.

En menos de 1 segundo y medio, me abrazo con locura, como si fuera un enorme muñeco de felpa, suave y esponjoso. Era muy reconfortante, entonces ella es mi hermana, eso es fácil de deducir considerando la frase que intentaba decir la menor.

-soy tu hermana mayor, m nombre es Kirara-explicó.

Auto señalándose, con emoción. La menor la aparto de mi con fuerza, se veía realmente muy seria, su semblante parecía molesto. La aparto hasta dejarla de su lado izquierdo. Kirara parecía tener una expresión de reproché.

-es un placer hermana, mi nombre es Kimera- dijo.

De una manera de extrema formalidad. Aun que digan que somos hermanas, realmente siento como si estuviera enfrente de dos desconocidas, y es que ese es un hecho indiscutible. Yo no las conozco ni ella a mi.

-Lord Yami. Sus majestades encontramos, a este polizonte en el barco-habló con desdén uno de los guardias, que nos acompañaba en el barco.

Pude ver claramente la mirada perturbada de mis "Hermanas", el guardia estaba detrás de mí, así que no podía ver el polizonte, con suma claridad, al darme vuelta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de una mezcla de emociones inexplicables, y difíciles de explicar en ese momento. No sabía bien, que me sucedía.

Frente a mis ojos, pasaban imágenes, transparentes y lucidas, como los cristales. Era aparentemente recuerdos. Ese joven de mis sueños estaba frente a mí, sujetado de los brazos por los dos guardias, con su mirada al suelo, un golpe en su mejilla, un fino hilo de sangre colgando en su labio.

Al verlo, memorias rápidas pasaban en mi emite, eran demasiadas y muy rápidas. Tanto era el impacto sabré mí que me vi forzada a tomar mi cabeza con mis manos, en el fatídico intento de apaciguar el torbellino masivo de memorias, solo podía ver imágenes, oír voces y momentos breves de lo que sucedía. Escuchaba las voces fuertes que no reconocía, extrañamente también escuchaba la voz de Yami. Eran frases fuertes semejantes a gritos, golpeándome en mi cabeza como punzones de abejas.

-cálmate Johan, que no estás en posición de exigir-

-Johan lo siento mucho-

-Judai cálmate, será mejor que salgamos-

-ahora no tengo tiempo que perder con tigo-

-veo que ya estas despierta-

-ya que yo también estoy enamorado, de ti-

-Judai, yo no sabía que te sentías haci-

Eran solo algunas de las frases mezcladas k escuchaba en mis oídos, aun cuando no veía a las personas poseedoras de esas voces, era como tenerlas tan cerca pero a la vez tan distantes. Sentía el incontrolable impulsó de escapar, salir corriendo.

Ya no soporto más, cada segundo que veía al denominado polizonte, era un centenar de agujas más que se enterraban en mi cabeza, destrozándome.

Girándome fuertemente, para evitar lo que sentía, no podía mas, aunque sabía que era mal.

Aparte a mis hermanas bruscamente, para poder correr termine. Deseaba escapar de todo, de mi familia, de Yami, del Joven de mis sueños tortuosos. Pero sobre todo de mi misma.

Solo corría por el bosque, a diestra y siniestra. Con cada raíz de árbol, inclusive con el césped sentía que caería, fuertemente al suelo. Al correr de esa forma, termine en un claro, veía perfectamente, un lago cristalino de agua azul, brillante como un zafiro pulido perfectamente. El claro en si era hermoso y simplemente atrayente, en todas sus formas.

Solo caí de rodillas, frente al agua, mi reflejo, yo conocía perfectamente mi apariencia, pero al verme en el agua solo veía a la joven igual a mí con ojos cafés, bañados en lagrimas.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Pobrecita…Perdónanos Judai, fallamos en nuestro trabajo como hermanas-

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Huy O.o se encontraron

**Lady Rose:** Hai, informo mi socia en esta semana tendrá exámenes T.T, asi k o esperen actus esta semana.

**VampiryFairy: **Pero si la próxima, 3, les regalaremos un adelante del próximo capi, con esto nos despedimos, salup .

x3x3x3x3x

Mi mente no paraba de realizar las misma interrogantes, ¿en que debería de pensar?, ¿En que debería de creer?

X3X3X3X3

-Johan, veras, que con este trato, nuestros objetivos se cumplirán-

X3X3X3X

-¿Edo?, que significa esto!, maldito traidor, y todo este tiempo te consideramos nuestro amigo, maldito traidor

.


	21. Un viejo amigo vuelve

**VampiryFairy: **Regresando del abismo de desesperación ,mejor llamado como tareas :3 y bloqueo por ellas T.T.

**Lady Rose:** Al fin te dignaste a escribir, Gracias Mili-Ton por ayudar a esta loca, con su orto de horrible .

**VampiryFairy: **Si Ton, no sabes cuánto te quiero 3.

**Lady Rose: **Bueno deja las cursilerías ¬¬ y he aquí el nuevo capi XD

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Un viejo amigo vuelve con verdades en las manos.**

Mi mente era un mar de pensamientos, emociones indecisas. El reflejo en el agua hace mucho que desapareció del apacible claro, pero mi rostro y mi cuerpo seguían en la misma posición. Como si esperara a que el reflejo volviera, en busca de la anhelada respuesta.

Mi mente no paraba de realizar las mismas interrogantes, ¿En qué debería de pensar?, ¿En qué debería de creer?, Los hechos que Yami me había dicho, cada vez, más y más, parecían palabras vacías, simples frases al azar que flotaban en el viento, como las pálidas hojas secas de los árboles.

-Judai, perdónanos-expreso mi hermana Mayor Kirara.

Sentía como alguien me abrazaba por detrás, no debía adivinar que era mi Kirara, solo coloqué sus brazos más cerca de mi pecho, deseaba sentir un leve confort, las lágrimas saladas comenzaron a salir a cantaros de mis ojos, haciéndome sentir una leve picazón en ellos.

-En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en boberías sentimentales, deberíamos ir al castillo, necesito hablar con ese polisón- habló Kimera con un tono muy frío.

Cada una de sus palabras era más indiferente que la otra. No me sorprendió escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, en la yerba, en dirección cada vez más lejana. A los pocos instantes desaparecieron, como la brisa del viento.

Kirara dejó de abrazarme, se puso de pie lentamente, en su mirada se veía una clara molestia muy fuerte. Aparentemente las acciones de Kimera le molestaban de sobre manera.

-Cuando lleguemos al palacio, le daré un buen sermón- Expresó tan molesta, como juguetona.

Esas palabras lograron una reacción positiva en mí, una leve sonrisa, se dibujó claramente en mis labios, aún con esas simples palabras fue capaz de animarme. Aunque comenzamos a caminar, en dirección al castillo, mi mente cada vez más parecía un remolino, que parecía no tener fin. Acaso, acaso, ¿todo esto es un sueño?

Sola la palabra sueño se ajusta a la situación, que en este mismo instante siento, solo la palabra que describe algo no real, pero a la vez real; una simple ilusión, una mentira imaginaria, es lo único que describe el desastre de recuerdos, las palabras falsas, que ahora son mi vida.

Ni siquiera miraba el camino, el cual seguía junto a Kirara, ella me tomo la mano. Al parecer tiene un carácter un poco maternal, ya que es capaz de irradiar seguridad, en una persona, con simple gestos o palabras.

Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, choque con ella, debido a mi poca atención, al levantar mi mirada, mis ojos no creían lo que ante ellos acontecía. Un enorme castillo, con muros de piedras grises, opacadas algunas por musgos verdes, con enormes torres, con tono azul sobre sus enormes techos en forma de conos, terminados, en lanzas plateadas. Frente a él, se asía presente un pequeño lago, sobre el cual era visible una fina alfombra verde. Un "lugar", semejante al de un cuento de hadas.

-Impresionante, no, ¿Judai-chan?-pregunto Kirara.

Sacándome levemente de mi shock, por el escenario frente a mí. Solo sonreí con timidez, el hecho de vivir en semejante lugar, me aturdía totalmente. Se sentía como si realmente fuera de la realeza.

-Es que eres de la realeza, querida-dijo Kirara sorpresivamente.

Un sobre salto salió de mi pecho, ¿acaso es síquica?, adivinó justamente mi simple pasamiento, como si fuera un libro abierto, ante los ojos curiosos de cualquier persona.

-No leí tu mente, ni nada semejante, solo adivine por tu reacción, eres como un libro abierto-respondió con suma claridad.

Pero algo muy extraño me mantenía angustiada, un sentimiento de preocupación en mi pecho, era como si algo me dijera, que justo ahí se encontraban las respuestas de todas mis interrogantes.

* * *

**x3x3Cambio de narradorx3x3**

Un ancho salón, de muros hechos de piedras grises, algunas inclusive cubiertas por manchas cafés, lo cual solo indican símbolos de fuertes castigos y torturas, impuestas a sus residentes sin ninguna piedad, escrúpulo, o al menos una pequeño gramo de sentido humano. Artículos de tortura de cualquier cosa, haciendo ver a ese lúgubre sitio como un museo de la época de la fe, solo que muchas de estas creaciones de mentes retorcidas, poseían manchas cafés opacas, asiéndolas ver como metal oxidado, Indicando que aun eran usadas en almas en pena.

En medio de la sala se encontraba una persona, un joven para ser específicos, de cabellos azul-verde, con la cabeza baja apoyando la barbilla en el hombro, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, un hilo de sangre seco en su labio, sus brazo se encontraba atados, de forma vertical sobre su cabeza, atados con cadenas brillantes como la plata misma, en reflejo de la luna, usaba una camisa blanca de botones, de manda corta, con rasguños fuertes, mostrando rincones de su piel, inclusive partes de su pecho, un pantalón negro, y botas de mismo tono, eran lo único que el joven usaba.

El sonido de pasos se hacía presente, rompiendo fuertemente el crudo silencio, estos pasos tenían dirección al joven. Al detenerse, el dueño de ellos, solo atino a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al joven, descarando una ira ciega.

-Deja de hacerte el muerto, maldito Anderson- expreso la vos con una ira incontenible.

El joven abrió sus ojos, unas bellas esmeraldas, pero estas cobraron un brillo anaranjado, apocando el color de las gemas, dirigiendo una mirada de puro odio al sujeto frente a él.

-!YAMI¡, maldito bastardo-expreso con tanto asco, como ira en su voz.

Al terminar de gritar, escupió fuertemente de pura cólera, una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro.

-Vaya Johan, tanto asco, me tienes, pero si no me extraña, después de todo, tengo a tu preciada Judai-expreso Yami.

Johan sintió tanta ira en ese instante, que intento con todas sus fuerzas librase de las cadenas, pero lo único que consiguió fue herir sus muñecas, dejando marcas rojillas en ellas.

Yami dio una media vuelta, a su lado se encontraba Yakuza, solo lo dejo ahí, enfrente de Johan, antes de irse, por voz baja, le dio la pequeña indicación a Yakuza, **no, me interesa que esté vivo mátalo, como a un perro. **Yakuza asintió con calma, obedecería las órdenes de su amo.

Yami se retiro, los ecos de sus pasos resonaron en el salón. La expresión de Johan mostraba una ira incontenible. Yami ese bastardo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de Judai, no puede rendirse, eso sería impensable. Paso un infierno para dominar sus poderes, solo para salvarla, ver su sonrisa. Por todo eso estaría dispuesto a morir.

Yakuza solo coloco una mirada de tristeza sobre Johan, ya es hora de revelar quién era en verdad, aunque seguramente se ganaría un buen puñetazo por parte de Johan.

-No me mires con lastima, si vas a matarme hazlo ya-dijo Johan con ira.

-Johan, veras que con este trato, nuestros objetivos se cumplirán-Dijo Yakuza, de manera muy calmada.

Johan levanto su cabeza, sus ojos naranjas, parecían esferas de fuego prendidas, ¿trato?, ¿Acaso Yakuza deseaba que él se uniera con Yami?, la sola idea de eso le provocaba asco, en la boca de la estomago. Yami le robo lo más preciado en su vida, su luz preciada en su vida oscura y vacía. Lo único que le devolvió la fuerza para seguir viviendo, su vida inmortal.

-Antes de unirme a ese maldito, preferiría matarme yo mismo-gruñó con cólera Johan.

-Johan cálmate, yo solo deseo ayudarte, eres mi amigo, por favor de una buena vez cálmate idiota -termino diciendo, de manera cansada Yakuza.

-¿Como dices eso?, si solo eres el perro de Yami-expreso con odio Johan.

En un acto de imprudencia termino golpeando la mejilla de Johan con su puño, ya no podía contenerse más, el hecho de ver a sus amigo ser pisoteados por Yami, sin mencionar a su hermana, el estar callado por ser descubierto, en un segundo dado toda esa frustración fue soltada, sobre lo primero que encontró Johan, como una fiera salvaje sobre su presa. En un segundo término sujetando fuertemente el cuello de este, intentando ahorcarlo, pero su razón regreso a su mente, soltando a Johan, el cual tosía como un enfermo de pulmonía.

-Puede cerrar la boca idiota, siempre fuiste tan impulsivo, baka, a y este es un desquite por intentar ahorcarme de niño, de paso-gritó furioso Yakuza.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó atónito Johan.

Yakuza se retito la máscara, que cubría su rostro, al hacerlo sus ojos cambiaron a unas gemas azules, su cabello se convirtió en enteramente plateado, inclusive su apariencia en edad cambio, ya no parecía de 20 años, tenía la misma edad que Johan.

-Mucho tiempo de no vernos, ¿no Johan?- argumento Yakuza.

Los ojos de Johan se abrieron de la impresión, frente a él estaba su amigo de la infancia, Edo Phoenix, el hermano de Neko. En su interior solo puedo estar aun más enojado que antes, su amigo más importante le acaba de traicionar.

-¿Edo?, ¡¿qué significa esto?, maldito traidor, todo este tiempo te consideramos nuestro amigo, !maldito traidor¡- Gritó Johan.

Las palabras de Johan, no pudieron evitar atravesar como lanzas a Edo, sin duda eso era, un traidor, aunque intento hacerlo para salvarlos desesperadamente, al final solo término lastimándolos más que Yami.

-Johan por favor, escúchame…, es mejor si te libero-dijo casi en un susurró Edo.

Edo soltó las muñecas de Johan, cuando Johan estaba libre de esas cadenas, froto sus muñecas adoloridas, por el dolor del ajusto del metal, sin duda tendría varias cicatrices en ellas, pero no puedo evitar el impulsó de golpear en la cara con su puño a Edo.

Edo solo pudo retroceder por el fuerte golpe, pero no dijo o hizo algo en lo más mínimo, ya sabía de ante mano que Johan reaccionaria así, y la verdad ante sus ojos se lo merecía.

Antes de que una sola palabra fuera dicha, una fuerte onda de calor inundo el cuarto, la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo. Las fieras llamas rojas, inundando de humo la atmosfera, desesperación aparecieron como parcas en túnicas rojas.

Antes de que Edo o Johan reaccionaran, sintieron un fuerte metal, cortando en su pecho, penetrando la carne, la sangre no paraba de salir, ambos cayeron de rodillas, tocando las heridas frescas. Al levanta la mirada, vieron a Kimera sosteniendo su Katana en su mano la cual poseía manchas de sangre, goteando por el metal frio.

-Escuchen me bien, me dirán todo lo que saben en este preciso instante, o hare algo más que una simple herida superficial- exigió su voz fue firme, y al mismo tiempo más fría, que el metal que corto la carne de Edo y Johan.

* * *

**x3x3Cambio de narradorx3x3**

El cuarto el cual se me fue asignado, era enorme, una cama enorme en el centro, con sabanas rojas, una enorme ventana a su lado, su cristal era igual al de los vitrales de iglesias, al lado derecho de la cama, un ropero de cedro, con tallados exquisitos a sus lados. Un candelabro en el centro, colgando con delicadeza en el cuarto, demás adornos exquisitos tallados, pulcros y finos semejantes a las creaciones del renacimiento.

Kimera estaba sentado en mi cama, me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecha de mi exaltación por el cuarto.

-Te sorprendes fácil Judai-chan-dijo con cariño.

No entiendo porque usa ese nombre conmigo, mi nombre es Haou, ¿al menos hasta donde se?, ese nombre resonaba en mi cabeza como el lamento de un fantasma, fuerte y sonoro, si dejarme pensar en otra cosa que el.

-este Kirara-san- llame con un miedo.

Cuya fuente no poseía nombre, solo emergía de la nada.

-sí, dime Judai-chan- respondió Kirara.

-¿Por qué me llamas Judai?-pregunte.

Aun cuando mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse, por el pánico, Kimera vio al suelo con tristeza por unos segundos. Se levanto con calma de la cama y me abrazo, con su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-Por favor, por lo que estoy a punto de decirte, no odies a tus padres, a mí, tu hermana, solo se fuerte por favor, y esto no es tu culpa, solo se fuerte- dijo con tristeza Kirara.

Al escuchar esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, sabía que lo que me iban a decir, sería la respuesta a parte del rompecabezas que era mi memoria.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** O.O huy bueno .

**Lady Rose:** O.O,.

**VampiryFairy:** Ahora, veamos k pasa? XD,de nuevo capi en puro suspenso XD.

.

**Lady Rose: **Hai, perdón no gusta el efecto de suspenso XD, bn, disfruten el capi, salup.


	22. Confrontascion

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi.

**Lady Rose:** Hai, sin duda bien, este capi es otra bomba atómica XD.

**VampiryFairy: **Sin duda, alguna una de mis especialidades, damas y caballeros .

**Lady Rose: **Hai, sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi X3.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Confrontación.**

-Judai veras, hace 20 años, una tragedia sucedió en nuestro país, en un sabotaje perdimos a la reina, yo no pude ver nada, pero…Kimera vio todo, desde entonces nuestra hermana cambio, se volvió más fría, más cruel…ya no era la misma, era como, si estuviera muerta en vida, al parecer cuando mi madre murió su alegría igual- Dijo mi hermana con mucha tristeza.

Sentía una punzada en mi pecho, eso quiere decir, que no son mis hermanas, lo son solo por padres, apenas y llevo la mitad de la sangre real. El ver a mi hermana así, como sus ojos azules, turbulentos, como mares en una fiera tormenta. Al parecer ese recuerdo era doloroso, no la culpo, por flagear, ante el recuerdo que le hiere el alma.

-lo siento mucho-dije agachando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Curiosa.

Solo agache más mi mirada, no entendía como podía preguntar la razón, si yo mejor que nadie, se lo mucho que duele, hablar de un recuerdo doloroso. Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, por ello, a mi mente vino rápidamente, una imagen de dos cuerpos en el piso, con fuertes cortes en ellos, en un incendio. Solo pude tomar mi cabeza con mis manos, mientras el dolor inmenso travesaba mi cabeza furtivamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto afligida mi hermana.

Su voz golpeo mis tímpanos con fuerza, aumentando más el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Kirara dime, nuestro padre tenía el cabello azul oscuro, como el tuyo-dije jadeando.

Los ojos de Kirara se abrieron más de lo normal, la imagen de los cuerpos en el piso era cada vez más clara, era un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía su cabelló azul oscuro, era el igual al de mi hermana, corto, el hombre estaba vestido con una pijama de color gris, la mujer tenía el cabello castaño color chocolate, usaba un camisón de color blanco a perlado. Sentía un ardor en mis ojos, un dolor en mi cuerpo, como si mis huesos se destrozaran, solo atine a auto abrazarme, para sosegar un poco el dolor.

-Judai, será mejor que descanses-dijo con voz cálida y suave mi Hermana.

Apenas y escuchaba su voz, la punzada que producía, el inmenso dolor sobre mi cabeza, cada vez aumentaba más, estaba a punto de gritar de dolor, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca, solo caí en la cama, hasta que todo lo que perceptiva mis ojos se volviera negro.

-Fin de Judai´s P.O.V-

La mirada furiosa de Kimera no se detenía de mirar con cólera, a Johan y Edo, si lo que esos ineptos le decían era verdad, entonces el plan de Yami, estaba casi completo, pero solo le quedaba una piedrita en el zapato por asi, decirle un último obstáculo, al tener a Judai ya en su poder, ella y su hermana se volvían relevantes en su plan.

-Ese bastardo, lo matare con mis propias manos-expreso llena de cólera Kimera.- debí matarlo cuando me entere de la verdad-

Johan, no podía evitar verla con enojo, si ella sabía de el plan de Yami, entonces pudo salvar a Judai, ahorrarle todo el dolor que ese maldito le trajo, sin duda alguna, poseía el poder para salvarle, pero aun asi no lo hizo, ¿Qué clase de hermana es esa? En su cólera no pudo evitar, que toda su fuerza saliera, aun cuando soporto, un entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes, no pudo evitarlo, con toda su fuerza ponerse de pie, y con su mano, tomar del cuello a Kimera, entrillándola contra la pared.

-¿Por qué demonios no hiciste nada?-rugió con cólera Johan.

Kimera mantenía su semblante calmo, como si las palabras de Johan fueran nulas. Johan como respuesta hacia esa actitud, solo pudo ejercer más presión sobre el cuello de Kimera, deseaba matarla con cada fibra de su cuerpo sin duda, por su culpa, perdió a Judai, por su culpa no lo recuerda, por su culpa esta con Yami, con una venda sobre sus hermosos ojos. Aun cuando Yami era el culpable de ello, ella era prácticamente cómplice en arrebatarle a su Judai, sus cálidas sonrisas, su dulce mirar, sin ello no había razón de seguir, viviendo en el mundo.

-Respóndeme- exigió Johan.

Kimera solo dio un respiro en fastidio, sin duda era cierto, aunque sabia los planes de Yami, jamás tomo en cuenta que convertiría a Judai, en vampira. Debía admitirlo cometió un error, un error, el cual le a costado una gran batalla, mas no la guerra, jamás permitiría que se bastado, tomo el reino que sus antepasados construyeron con sangre y lagrimas, de esperanza de una raza, obligada a huir de los humanos, el ser forzados, a esconderse entre ellos, como perros de sus amos, al hacer algo malo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe como recompensa.

-Escúchame Anderson, suéltame ahora mismo-ordeno Kimera.

-Oblígame-reto Johan.

Una fuerte bala, impacto contra el hombro de Johan, causando que este comenzara a sangrar,, producto del impacto, manchando su camisa, con restos carmesí, hasta que dejo de sangrar, en poco tiempo. Johan volvió a ver con sus ojos naranjas penetrantes como cuchillos, al ser que disparo, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a Judai, en una esquina del cuarto, respirando agitada, como si el aire de sus pulmones fuera abandonado en un instante, sosteniendo con una mano su cabeza, sus ojos dorados perdidos, ante las escena, con un revólver calibre 38, en su otra mano, apuntando a Johan.

-¿Judai?-pregunto anonadado Johan.

¿Cómo era posible esto?, Judai le acababa de disparar, Al verla más atentamente, pudo ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos dorados, comenzando a correr por sus mejillas, cayendo de rodillas, soltando el arma en el proceso, sujetándose con su brazo frente a ella, respirando aun mas cansada. Era como si estuviera en un trance hipnótico, y estuviera despertando de él.

Johan, soltó el cuello de Kimera, la cual simplemente aterrizo de pie sin cambiar su semblante. Corriendo rápidamente, hasta donde estaba Judai, sosteniéndola de los hombros moviéndola con fuerza, para que reaccionase. Pero Judai seguía llorando, Johan solo veía como sus lágrimas caían al piso de la mazmorra. Lo único que pensó Johan, fue tomar a Judai de sus hombros, y colocar su cabeza en su pecho, comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

-Judai calma todo está bien-decía Johan con cariño.

Judai (Haou), al sentir, eso cálido brazos, sobre su cuerpo sus ojos dorados, desaparecieron prontamente, siendo remplazados por unos suaves ojos de color chocolate. Prontamente, medio levitándose en ayuda de Johan, se veía débil, su mirada café, esta ida, mirando cada parte del lugar. Johan estaba sosteniéndola con dulzura, sentía que en cualquier momento Judai se rompería, si llegaba a soltarle.

En un instante Judai coloco su manos, en el rostro de Johan viéndole a los ojos, le veía como si viera a un fantasma, sin ser capaz de creerlo, como si fuera una simple ilusión de su imaginación, que en cualquier instante desaparecería.

-Jo..Jo..Johan-decía entre cortado y débil Judai.

Johan sonrió Judai, volvió a ser ella misma, no pudo resistir mas, en un instante rápido, le robo un anhelado beso en los labios a Judai, tanto tiempo de no tenerle cerca, parecía un siglo, pero ahora que ella volvía a estar en sus brazos, jamás permitiría, que alguien se la arrebatase de nuevo. Ya una vez fallo en protegerle, pero ahora jamás lo volvería a hacer.

-Vaya, Vaya pero que escena mas conmovedor, tanto que da nauseas-replico una voz.

Al oír las palabras del sujeto que dijo un comentario ofensivo ante esta tierna escena, todos dirigieron su mirada, a él, era Yami, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, mirando con cólera y rabia, a Johan. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar lo que le pertenece?

-Escúchame bien Anderson, suelta a mi prometida ahora mismo-amenazo Yami

Al ver a Yami, Kimera, apunto su espada en dirección a él. No permitiría que pusiera una mano sobre su hermana menor, sus ojos se convirtieron en rubíes rojos.

-Johan llévate a Judai de aquí, sácala de aquí-ordeno firme Kimera-¿Edo puedes ponerte de pie?-

Johan miro atónito a Kimera, sabía bien que ella era fuerte, tenía la capacidad de sobra para derrotar a Yami, pero a ¿quién engañaba?, el quería el placer de destrozar a Yami con sus propias manos, por lo que el hizo.

-¿Qué estas sordo idiota?, llévate a Judai ahora mismo!-grito Furiosa.

Edo se puso de pie, colocando su mano en el hombro de Johan, Sin duda alguna entendió el plan de Kimera, ella lo derrotaría, y ellos eran un estorbo. Yami era frio y caótico al pelear, si no se largaban, podían resultan dañados en el proceso.

-Johan debemos irnos- acepto Edo.

Johan vio a Judai, esta estaba débil sin duda, sus ojos están entre cerrados. Paso un brazo por sus piernas y el otro por su espalda, la cargó de ese modo, recostándola en su pecho, debían salir de ahí, pero pronto.

En un instante rápido toda la mazmorra fue cubierta por llamas purpuras, parecía como si esta tuviesen vida propia, intentando quemarlos vivos. Llamas rojas cayeron sobre las purpuras, sofocándolas, certeramente. Un choque de espadas se escucho fuertemente, el cual fue producto del choque de las espadas, de los dos vampiros reales, enfrentándose ferozmente.

Aun entre todo ese caos los demás consiguieron escapar de ese infierno, sin antes ver a Kimera pelear, contra llama, en una fornida lucha de espadas.

-Muy bien primita, esta vez te destrozare en fragmentos, tanto k ni tu habilidad curativa te sanara- amenazo furioso Yami.

Antes realizándole un fuerte tajo a Kimera, el cual fue recibido, por una defensa de su espada.

-Lo lamento mucho pero de aquí no saldrás respirando-contradijo Kimera.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Johan y Edo corrieran, solo podían escapar a un lugar el Hogar de la Familia Anderson, solo ahí, podrían recuperarse con eficiencia. Pero aun más importante, debían de saber cómo se encontraba Judai, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía como si su alma, hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

* * *

-**Judai pase lo que pase, te protegeré aunque me cueste mi vida-juraba Johan mientras corría.**

**VampiryFairy: **A la madre, mujer me pase pues DX, como puse eso.

**Lady Rose:** Bueno de ti creo, todo lo posible ¬¬.

**VampiryFairy:** sin duda algún a XD

**Lady Rose:** disfruten el capi XD, salup :3.


	23. Caos

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi.

**Lady Rose:** Hai, perdonen por no haber actualizado pronto esta historia n,nU

**VampiryFairy: **sipi Gomen, muchas gracias a Mili-ton por la ayuda con este capi :3.

**Lady Rose: **Hai muchas gracias Ton, sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi X3.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Caos.**

Con el pecho doliente, el corazón palpitando fuertemente, con miedo a cada paso, huyendo de la fría espada que corta la noche, cubriendo de carmesí su paso, destrozando todo.

Solo quedaba huir, de la vestía dormida, sabiendo perfectamente que a su despertar, el ángel de la muerte, les mostraría su fría sonrisa, despidiéndoles de este mundo.

-Johan, pero, ¿estás seguro?-decía entre cortado por el cansancio Edo- Recuerda que no eres bien recibido en el hogar de la familia Anderson.-

Johan no respondió a la pregunta mientras dolorosos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, sobre todo los llantos de su madre, cuando él se tuvo que ir, los ojos de su padre sobre el. Esos sentimientos se mezclaban en su mente tan duramente, que daban la sensación de ser cuchillos filosos.

-Si lo estoy-respondió serio Johan- Aria cualquier cosa por Judai, inclusive enfrentar los demonios de mi pasado-

Al decir esas palabras sus ojos esmeralda se dirigieron a ver a su amada, en sus brazos inconsciente, viendo por un segundo todos sus rasgos, al estar dormida, como la extrañaba, su dulce y embriagante aroma, que volvía locos sus sentidos, asiéndole sentir que lo que vivía era un espejismo.

La amaba con todo su corazón, gracias a ella pudo domar la bestia que poseía, ahora el controlaba sus poderes, solo para poder protegerla de las garras de Yami, no la perdería de nuevo, vivir un día mas sin su presencia, era el mismo infierno vivo.

Una sonrisa asomo sus labios, al ver frente a sus ojos su hogar, al fin habían llegado, ahora Judai estaría salvo.

El hogar de la familia Anderson…

* * *

El fuego consumía todo a su paso, el humo denso, amenazaba con ahogar todo respiración a su paso, entre este fondo pesado colmado de odio, y rabia los choques de espadas, no paraba de resonar con intensidad en el paredes de la mazmorra.

Cada golpe fallado , cada estocada acertada, en dirección a los puntos vitales de su oponente, solo buscando extinguir la vida de este, de un solo golpe, sus miradas furiosas como fiereza del mar en la tormenta, Ninguno se perdonaría la vida ante ningún motivo, de esa pelea solo podría salir uno vivo.

-Nada mal Primita-decía petulante Yami.

Mirando los pequeños rasguños en la ropa de Kimera, la desgraciada había evitado todos sus taques con demasiada facilidad, apenas posea cortadas superficiales en su cuerpo, mientras el poseía heridas profundas, que a cada segundo, manchaban mas su ropa, y el piso, de carmesí.

Kimera dirigió una mirada furtiva así el, mientras apuntaba su espada en dirección a su corazón, el punto más importante de un vampiro, si este era acertado todo su cuerpo se destrozaría al instante, ese era el objetivo de su próximo ataque.

Yami sabia perfectamente que ella era capaz, de acertar ese golpe, Si eso era cierto solo le quedaba una opción, provocarle otro dolor, más profundo que el físico.

-Que ironía, moriré de la misma forma que mate a tu padre-se mofo Yami.

Los ojos de Kimera se abrieron más de lo normal, maldito.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Kimera Furiosa.

La enfermiza risa de Yami resonó fuertemente en las paredes, Kimera estaba atenta a cada una de sus acciones, sabía que su padre había muerto asesinado, pero en realidad ella le guardaba un gran rencor a su padre, después de todo las abandono, a ella y a su hermana, pero más importante… a su nación.

-Enserio, según tu, su majestad te abandono- rió Yami –Que lindo, seguro te imaginabas, que todo este tiempo, el rey estuvo con la tonta de hermana, ¿No es así?-

Kimera comenzó temblar fuertemente, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes, asía Yami, pero estos cambiaron su hermoso color a un fuerte rojo sangre,..Todos estos años de odio, asía su padre, todos estos años, donde silenciosamente lloraba por él, todos estos años donde odio mas su familia y su país. **Todo por nada.**

**-**Bastardo-gruño furiosa Kimera.

Como se atreve a hablarle, a ese desgraciado, lo mataría inmediatamente, con enojo empuño su espada, para acabar con su vida, Pero en ese instante, sintió como algo fuerte le atravesara el pecho, con sorpresa colocó su mano en él, solo para ver como su sangre, estaba impregnada en ella.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Atónita Kimera.

Sintió como sus piernas empezaban a fallar, asiéndole caer de rodillas, con la respiración agitada, sintiendo el fuerte sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, como su cuerpo temblaba, y comenzaba a perder calor. Ahora ese bastardo tenía la oportunidad de oro para matarla.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa Anderson, percibieron el suave olor a flores silvestres que rodeaban la casa, dándole un sentimiento de vida al antiguo hogar, las paredes de color blanco perlado, las ventanas de hechura fina y delicada, cuyos cristales relucían, una arquitectura de tipo Gótica, dando a ver que ese hogar llevaba años en pie, pero como las hermosas y antiguas estatuas de antiguos griegos, no perdían su encanto, hermosura que rebasaba el tiempo con fuerza.

Johan sostenía a Judai en sus brazos, temiendo que si le soltaba, la volvería a perder en un segundo. Al notar eso Edo, fue la persona, que llamo a la puerta, asiendo uso de la pesada aza de metal tallada, de esta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, casi como si esta disfrutara de la desesperación que se sentía en ese instante, colmándola de un insoportable suspenso. Cuando al fin la puerta se abrió completamente, revelando a un hombre mayor, de ojos azules, cubiertos por unos anteojos cuadrados de aro negro, de cabello verde-azulado oscuro, con detalles grises perfectamente arreglado de manera formal, usando un traje de color café oscuro, las luces amarillentas que daba la luz de la entrada, resaltaba sus facciones.

-¿Edo-kun?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre?-preguntaba atónito El hombre.

-Richard-san, pues…-Intentaba decir Edo.

Johan ya no soportaba más, aparto a Edo con un poco de fuerza, mirando después de años a su padre, su expresión orgullosa le traía tantos recuerdos, desvió su mirada. Richard estaba más confundido que nunca, ¿Por qué su hijo estaba aquí?, aunque le alegraba enormemente que él estuviera ahí, ¿Qué estaba asiendo aquí?

-Joven Johan, Richard-san-decía educadamente Seth- Sera mejor que entren a la casa-

Tanto Richard, como Johan y Edo vieron a Seth atrás suyo, sorprendiéndose de su llegada, y más importante aun ¿a qué horas había llegado?

* * *

Las paredes marón oscuras con cuadros familiares, rodeado de decoraciones finas, era los que les rodeaba, mientras esperaban como Judai despertaba, Richard ya le había revisado, dijo que la joven no tenía nada de malo, solo necesitaba descansar.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala de estar, con los animo tensos, Richard ya había curado las heridas de Johan y Edo, pero ambos se negaron a decir, la causa de estas.

-Muy bien niños-decía molesto Richard- díganme ¿qué demonios pasa?-

Johan mordió su labio de los nervios, comenzando a jugar con las manos, se encontraba sentado en un elegante sofá de caoba, de color verde hongo. Jamás pensó volver a ver a su padre, ni volver a su hogar, pero la situación lo ameritaba, no había otra opción.

-Veras padre-decía nervioso Johan

Cuando Johan iba a dar una la historia de lo pasado en casi 3 meses, un fuerte gruñido se escucho en el jardín de la casa, el fuerte olor a sangre llego a las narices de los vampiros, pero este olor, poseía un fuerte olor metálico, más de lo usual, la puerta principal se abrió fuertemente, asiendo que se golpeara parte de la pared.

Una mujer de cabello azul-cenizo, vestida con una blusa de color azul claro, y una falda marrón, cayó al piso inerte, en su rostro se veía hilos gruesos de sangre, fuertes cortadas en su ropa, de las cuales emanaba sangre, causando la formación de un charco debajo de ella.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron, esa persona era…

-¡Jane!-gritó espantado Richard.

-¡Mamá!-Grito igual de Espantado Johan.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuerpo, Richard le sostenía en sus brazos, completamente impactado por el estado de su esposa, Johan sostenía una de sus manos, se encontraba llorando aun más impactado que Richard. Llevaron a Jane a uno de los cuartos, para que Richard la curara. Johan se encontraba afuera de la puerta, con el corazón en la mano, y un nudo de angustia en la garganta.

-Joven Johan, tenemos unos invitados enfrente de la casa-decía con calma Seth.

Johan se sobresalto, sus manos se volvieron en puños, sus ojos no tardaron en volverse, en naranjas, mientras un fuerte de gruñido de odio, salía de sus labios. Esos malditos malnacidos, seguro fueron los causantes de el estado de su madre.

-Joven Johan, déjeme a mí esto-decía calmado Seth-después de todo es mi trabajo, como el guardián de su familia.-

A los pocos segundo de decir esta oración desapareció como si nada, aun cuando Johan intento quejarse de sus acciones, impaciente fue a ver por la ventana del pasillo, como el cielo se tornaba carmesí oscuro, al igual que la luna, Seth estaba usando sus poderes.

Respirando cansado se dejo caer sobre el muro, cayendo sentado, con sus brazos rodeándole, se sentía tan frustrado, apoyo la cabeza en sus brazos tratando de ocultarla, aun después de su entrenamiento con Seth, y el haber realizado el logro de controlar sus poderes, se sentía muy inútil.

-Johan-decía dulcemente una vos.

Johan levanto su mirada, viendo a frente a él, arrodillada en el piso a Judai usando las mismas ropas que cuando la encontró, de los ojos de Judai comenzaron a salir lagrimas, abrazando con fuerza a Johan, comenzado a sollozar con fuerza en su pecho, Johan comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabeza, tratando de consolarla.

"**Sin importar lo que suceda, te protegeré, Judai, a ti y a todos los que me importan"**

* * *

**Lady Rose: **hi XD, pues veran ahoita Vampiry se encuentra...no disponible, por unas razones n,nU, las cuales incluyen que diske ayer hiba a subri el capi, y lo sube hoy, =(, espero disfruten el capi XD, bn salup, cuidense salup :3

**VampiryFairy: **(Encerrada en un camion de carga, con destino al polo norte) Gomen- nasai T^T.**  
**


End file.
